


Butterfly Effect

by moonstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fantasy, Implied ChanChen, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, fast-paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarlight/pseuds/moonstarlight
Summary: In order to be accepted as the new King, Crown Prince Baekhyun has to prove himself to his people. What better way to do it, other than capturing a rare Red Witch to make them lift the curse surrounding the Kingdom. Half of the population, the royal family members included, turn into werewolves once a month and cause chaos in Kingdom. The Crown Prince sets into a journey beyond the border to bring back a Red Witch before his coronation ceremony. Is 5 days enough?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: ExOnce Upon A Time: Round II





	1. Happy Never After

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the slight errors here and there. This was rush beta-ed. Enjoy this quick rollercoaster!

The rustles of the bed sheets joined the motions of the stirring prince. He ran his hands his hair, stretching his body as he woke. The beautiful beady eyes of Prince Baekhyun opened abruptly as he realized the events of today. He’s going to be announced as King in a few hours.

Being announced as King was different from the investiture ceremony. They were simply informing the public that where will be a shift of power soon. Baekhyun slowly sat to look around his all-white bedroom. The curtains were still shut, just like how he liked it. He yawned as he stared at his duvet. A knock on the door cut his blank thinking. He pushed himself back on the headboard to lean on as maids entered the room with breakfast and his clothes for the day. Behind the ladies was a man with the kindest eyes and the cleanest hair sweep in the kingdom.

“Good morning? I thought I had to wake you.” Sehun, a Duke from the allied nations entered. He’s dressed in a black button-down and a matching brown pants and suit jacket. Baekhyun just smiled kindly. The young Duke neared the Prince, kissing his reddish brown hair. Maybe this morning call meant more than just a favor. Baekhyun was offered to marry the young Duke after the coronation.

There’s nothing wrong with it. In fact, it’s perfect. Prince Baekhyun was the kindest and most considerate among all the princes in the world. His talents were polished to perfection, making him the perfect person to be betrothed to. Above all, he had the visual of an angel. It’s like he couldn’t do anything wrong. Behind his angelic face was a strong and fierce warrior that led their kingdom to numerous victories. Apart from his skills in art and music, science and literature, he was trained in martial arts. There was no one better to pair him with than the Duke of Kohlinshire, Oh Sehun.

He matched Baekhyun’s personality well despite being younger than the Prince. They’re both playful in their own terms, both behaved when necessary, both the envy of the world. It’s perfect. Just a little too perfect for Baekhyun’s liking. Despite everything clicking well, Baekhyun had one problem with Sehun; he didn’t love him as much as the younger did. He could never return all the affection and sacrifices Sehun gave to him. He kept trying to but it just didn’t sit well with him.

Nothing was better than honesty. Baekhyun told Sehun that he could never return the love he received. Sehun understood, hopeful that it could still change. He would change it. He would make Baekhyun see that he could but the elder knew better. Sehun would settle for less, receive the slightest drop of love just to keep his family’s honor. That’s where Baekhyun felt pity over his betrothed. So they try. He kept trying to keep Sehun’s honor and pride.

The young Duke walked with Baekhyun in the garden to clear some thoughts. Despite having a jaded relationship, Baekhyun never took Sehun’s friendship for granted. It’s the most cherished thing he had, in fact. A gentle bite on Sehun’s arm made him close his eyes and endure it. Baekhyun’s being playful again. The Prince hugged the taller Duke from behind as they walked. “When will you return here?” Baekhyun asked. Sehun stopped walking and looked over his shoulder with a stern gaze.

“Who told you I was going?”

“Maids hear everything, Duke Oh.” Baekhyun smiled. “So when?”

“It’s just for a weekend. Is it such a big deal that I’m going to join my batchmates in college for an activity?” Sehun pouted. For an insanely handsome guy, Sehun truly showed his adorableness to the best few only.

“By activity you mean a college beach party with camping, dancing, drinking, possibly sexing and all, then yes. It’s a big deal because you’re the first royal in the continent to experience it among all of us. Your parents are so nice with you.” Baekhyun egged him on. “I’m looking forward to the wasted photos, Sehun, really.”

The Prince walked first, enjoying the great weather outside. Sehun chuckled to himself, watching the Prince go. He pocketed his hands and followed him. “You know Baekhyun, I really wish you’d be a bit more possessive to me.”

“Why?” Baekhyun turned around. “Don’t you want to enjoy the last moments of your freedom?” Sehun stopped in front of the Prince, caressing his cheek. “I don’t want to tie us down until you’ve experienced the world. You’re still so young, Sehun.” The Prince worried. He’s 25 and Sehun was still 22.

“You speak like you’re 30.” Sehun laughed. “I’ll experience the world with you then. How does that sound?” Baekhyun looked down shyly. How could a young Duke make him feel so many butterflies in his stomach? The elder looked up just as Sehun slowly leaned in for a kiss. A call from the inside made both nobles turn away from each other out of frustration. Baekhyun composed himself first, shielding Sehun’s bashful face from whoever called.

“You sure you don’t want the last moments of your freedom?” Baekhyun whispered, laughing at their misfortune. Sehun groaned. “What is it?” The Prince smiled to the butler kindly.

“You are requested to prepare for your announcement.” He bowed. Sehun’s still mentally kicking himself for moving too slow. Baekhyun hugged the young Duke, truly amazed by the situation. They couldn’t even kiss at their own time. He nodded to the butler, focusing his energy in consoling Sehun. “Duty calls.” he whispered. Sehun nodded, understanding this was part of their lives. Baekhyun tiptoed to kiss the young Duke’s cheek before leaving. Sehun’s brows raised, heat creeping his skin. He looked behind him, seeing Baekhyun walking backwards while he laughed. “Don’t miss me too much, okay? Enjoy your weekend! Can’t wait to hear all about it!” The Prince waved both his hands, sending his betrothed to the most fun he’ll probably ever have in his life.

* * *

While Sehun experienced Prince Baekhyun was presented to the citizens of the kingdom as the next King to rule. He smiled his best, trying to make eye contact with the citizens even if they were so tiny below. It was a joyous night for all. The Prince was a well-liked personality. He’s seen with the citizens more than his parents were. Being the only heir to the throne, he was groomed to be the beacon of the kingdom’s future. The cheers slowly turned to booing and heckling. Baekhyun still kept smiling, slightly confused by the reaction. He looked at the King, his father, with worried eyes. “Wolves!” Some from the back screamed. Baekhyun panicked upon seeing circles in the crowd as some of the citizens transform. From the side, he saw Sehun getting up from his seat to get to the Prince. Soldiers began to escort citizens out of the palace premises while other soldiers tried to contain the changing citizens.

“Mom,” Baekhyun spoke like a frightened child, holding her hand with so much worry. She looked at her son’s dark beady eyes, losing the pureness of his scleras.

“Run, Baekhyun! Go!” The king screamed. The Queen hugged her son tightly before pushing him inside. Baekhyun wiped the tears in his eyes as Sehun met him along the way. The young Duke took the red cape from the maid running after him and put it around Baekhyun’s shoulders. He held the Prince’s hand while they ran downstairs to a passcode-locked door. Baekhyun pulled the cape closer to him, pulling the hood lower to cover his eyes. He’s shaking and itchy. Sehun stood in front of the keypad, typing quickly to open the door. “Sehun, hurry.” Baekhyun’s voice was filled with pleas. The young Duke managed to open the door, leading him in the room. No, it was a cage.

Baekhyun went inside, passing the cape to Sehun. The young Duke didn’t want to let go of Baekhyun’s hand. The beautiful porcelain skin of his slim fingers covered with fur. “It’s okay.” Baekhyun assured. Sehun trusted him. He went out of the cage and watched it close. It was sealed securely like bank vaults as a bulletproof glass box lowered around the cage. Sehun didn’t look away. Baekhyun didn’t either. The young Duke held Baekhyun’s red cape tightly as he placed a hand on the glass box. Baekhyun neared it, placing his hand as if he could touch Sehun. The Prince smiled sullenly but Sehun didn’t. It’s a silent assurance that he’d be fine. Sehun dealt with his emotions internally or in solitude. Baekhyun suddenly flinched until his entire body trembled and the hand on the glass slipped down. Sehun’s tear fell on his cheek. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. The silence was replaced with a strong growl inside. It echoed the vents of the palace. The Queen cried to the King, praying for dear life.

Sehun shut his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his face. His shoulders shook as the growls continued. Baekhyun wasn’t human anymore. He lost all humanly senses as he succumbed into an animal. This was their life together with other families in the kingdom. Every month, at an unknown time and date or a full moon, almost half of the citizens turned into wolves. Family members have died, innocents who were caught in crossfires too. The havoc caused by the transformation was devastating each time. No one could blame those who transformed because he didn’t know what they were doing. It’s not like they wanted to change too. The curse of the Red Witches still stood after 20 years since it was casted.

The kingdom was surrounded by a stone border for a reason. Years ago, before Baekhyun was even born, the presence of witchcraft spooked many. Those who didn’t know anything about it feared the unknown. It caused them to fight. Red witches were killed, tortured, burned, and scared away. They’re known to be the most vile and frightening creatures on the planet. They were similar to what devils looked like; horns, pointy tails, and sharp teeth. They had tattoos all over their bodies, tongues flicking like snakes, and claws that could rip human hearts out of their bodies. These vile creatures were known to kill any humans because of the outrage that the past brought. Elders said that if you tell Red Witches your name, they could kill your family instantly even without touching them. Best not be swayed by their words for it’s the step to downfall. They were the true wolves by nature. Not by the physicalities but the personality, mannerisms, thinking, and agility. That’s why the Red Witches cursed humans to turn into wolves physically and mentally once a month. It’s the result of years of bullying blamed on the throne. The perfect royal family was to blame for the aggression of the Red Witches.

“You don’t know what it feels like to have family turn against you!” A rallyist screamed as many citizens shook the gates of the palace. “How dare you say you care for your people when you have no solution on how to turn your people back to being people!” Another cried. “Step out of your palace and see the damage! There’s always a family mourning! All you care about are the taxes we pay so you can feed properly! You royals don’t know what it feels like to have a loved one become a wolf, become someone who doesn’t know you!”

“You have no idea what the royal family goes through, Ma’am.” A soldier in the front line mumbled. It’s unfair for these citizens to say these things when they didn’t know the truth of the royal family.

“You tell me! Where’s the King? The Queen? How could they sit their perfect Prince as King if he doesn’t understand one bit about society? Make him lift the curse then we’ll reconsider. What about that, huh?” The rallyists pushed that solution like it was so easy. Propaganda for it spread faster than a disease.

The King threw the morning paper across the table, sighing deeply. The Queen worried more. Sehun walked in the courtroom, bowing to the King before telling his updates. “How’s my son?” The King worried.

“He survived another month.” Sehun swallowed a lump in his throat. Turning into an animal took a toll to a human’s body. There were many cases where people didn’t return to their original forms, dying as a wolf. There were some cases where they return to being human but die just seconds after changing. Children suffered these conditions more often than grownups but it’s still a game of chance. 

“That’s his 236th change. What do I do? He was only five years old when this began. Does Baekhyun even remember how it feels to be human?” The King swallowed the lump in his throat. Sehun worried about the same thing too. There were times where he acted like a puppy even in his human form. It’s slightly bothersome. “The citizens will cause a riot if this curse isn’t lifted soon. Why do I have to carry this burden my father made? Why must I let Baekhyun continue this burden? He’s suffering the same thing their loved ones do. They’re all proposing to send him across the border to negotiate. Do they think Red Witches have a government? A just system of ruling? They can kill my Baekhyun the moment they smell him.”

“They what?” Sehun didn’t believe the citizens could be this ruthless but there’s this proposal.

“I’ll do it.” All three nobles looked at the entryway. Baekhyun’s already out of bed. He only changed back two hours ago. The red cape’s still around him with his dress pants. He looked absolutely tired and weak as he leaned on the archway. “I’m so sick of changing. I’m sick of being locked up like an animal. I can’t stand seeing Sehun hurt...each time I change.” Baekhyun’s pissed. He’s speaking so clear, so crisp, it truly intimidated anyone.

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Baekhyun. We don’t know what’s outside the border! What if you get killed? What happens to us?” The King stood up, not backing down.

“Because you’re all scared!” Baekhyun screamed, neck veins popping. “You’re all so scared of the unknown, even me! Do you know what I see when I change? Do you know how I feel? Do you know why I want to break that fucking glass each time? I want to be free, Dad! I see what’s on the other side of the border just like how each citizen that changes do!” He’s getting exhausted. His strength still hasn’t fully returned. Sehun rushed to his side to keep him up. “If I die, Sehun will take my place. He’s just as accepted in this kingdom as I am. Dad please, it’s not about you anymore.” The gaze of the Prince was something to be noted. He knew he was right so he pushed it. His eyes forced people to believe him, to put their faith in him.

“Go.” The Queen spoke, stunning her boys. “Do what you have to do, Baekhyun. Promise me you’ll be back safely, mission accomplished or not.” She spoke with so much dignity but didn’t spare Baekhyun a glance. “Listen to your son, my King. Hear to your King.” She’s very right about that. The moment the King announced the switch of power, Baekhyun gained more trust and rights from everyone. He was the next King. He held their future so he’s going to do something the present to see that future.

“You have five days before the coronation preparations.” The King didn’t like being outed like this. “Bring the battalion with you.”

“I refuse.” Baekhyun spoke in a mocking manner. Sehun scolded him lightly for it. “I’ll go alone. Nothing good comes out from bringing a posse to a one on one fight.” He smirked.

“Baekhyun,”

“Dad, please.” Baekhyun’s struggle for years surfaced. All the pain he felt while he changed since he was five years old came to light. “Let me go.”

Three words held so many reasons, so many ill feelings toward his parents and the throne. Out of all the people in the room, the one beside Baekhyun felt it the most. Sehun stared at Baekhyun’s profile, conviction emitting from his eyes. _Let me go._ Baekhyun didn’t want to come back anymore. He’d rather die outside than come home to this, to him. Baekhyun looked at Sehun, silently apologizing for deciding alone. He’s too tired to keep fighting. He hoped Sehun would understand him the most. Being chained was far worse than dying freely.

* * *

The Prince was set to leave that night. He’s in the soldiers’ barracks, finding weapons to bring. Sehun knocked on the wood, making Baekhyun look at the entryway. “I’m going in a few.” The young Duke announced. His college party awaited.

“Me too.” Baekhyun was serious. He raised two guns for Sehun to choose. The young Duke pointed to the right one. It’s stronger, like its holder. Sehun neared Baekhyun, helping him strap the dagger carrier around his shin. Baekhyun stayed seated, watching Sehun strap them just like how he liked it. “Tell me all about your trip, okay?” The elder ruffled Sehun’s hair.

“Would you be here to hear it? You’re not coming back, are you?” Sehun spoke over him. Baekhyun was speechless as the younger looked at him. “When you told the King to let you go, it’s meant for all of us. Am I right?” Baekhyun couldn’t lie to Sehun. He nodded, expecting a scolding. Sehun continued to secure the knots. “Did I suffocate you? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no Sehun, it’s not, I’m not,” Baekhyun couldn’t find the words to explain. It wasn’t about suffocation from Sehun entirely. The young Duke put his hands on the bench to steady him. “You know how I feel about you.”

“So you’re setting me free too?” Sehun smiled a little, slightly grateful. “You’re too kind to me, my Prince.” Baekhyun blushed as he looked down. He didn’t mean to break their engagement like this. If only he could, he’d bring Sehun with him. That would be too cruel. Sehun saw the guilt and confusion in Baekhyun’s eyes. He slowly rose, capturing the Prince’s lips with his. Baekhyun’s chin raised slowly, following Sehun’s lips as the young Duke stood properly. Baekhyun found himself magnetized by the young Duke, following his lead. A tear escaped Sehun’s eye, falling to Baekhyun’s cheek. The Prince opened his eyes, seeing the pain he caused to the other. No words need to be spoken. Sehun would do anything for Baekhyun. He loved him that much. “Thank you...for giving me a chance to love you.”

The perfect couple drifted apart. In their three-year relationship, they never fought. They never hated each other. It’s pure love, genuine happiness and support for each other. At some point, they felt each other to be too perfect, questioning themselves if they’re worthy. It was always about the other in this relationship. It’s Baekhyun who took a brave step to think about himself this time, his own happiness, knowing all too well that Sehun’s happiness wasn’t him no matter how great his love was. Baekhyun didn’t want to steal Sehun’s youth for glory. Sehun didn’t want to question himself forever, wondering why he had to be five steps behind someone for the rest of his life when he could lead. Baekhyun and Sehun held each other one last time, if this would be the last. “Please take care of yourself outside. You can always come home.” Sehun smiled kindly.

“Will your door be open?” Baekhyun smirked.

“I’ll keep the light on.” Sehun patted his head then left first. Baekhyun watched him go, begging the younger to not look back anymore. Still, for old time’s sake, Sehun did with a smile on his face. Baekhyun looked down, feeling the pain in his chest. Sehun quickly walked away, wiping his eyes. The Prince sat on the bench, sobbing his eyes out as Sehun cried in the car. It’s for the best, they both thought. They both knew the way home in case it got cold. They both would wait. They both promised to keep the light on for each other anyway.


	2. Fawn's Blood and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's set to go beyond the border. What awaits him?

The kingdom was at a standstill. Breaking news appeared on TV, showing the Prince standing by the border with soldiers around him. He’s dressed in black combat trousers and a plain black shirt without one sleeve. A dagger holster was strapped to his bare bicep. Tucked in his waistband was a long red cloth. He’s nodding to whatever a soldier told him then looked at the wall. He’s really going to leave the kingdom to see the unknown.

The Queen hugged Baekhyun, putting pills in his backpack. The full moon was close. He wouldn’t have control of his change once it floated in the sky. She wanted to protect him even like this. The King couldn’t see Baekhyun off. He didn’t have the guts to do so. Seeing his only heir bravely take this challenge was beyond him. The citizens were amazed and scared at the same time. Those who proposed it felt horrible now. They may have just led someone to their death.

Baekhyun stretched his neck, arms and legs. A hook was attached to his belt loop. “Your Highness, scale the wall then release. Do not release until you’re safe on the other side.” Baekhyun nodded, making sure it’s secure. No one knew what monsters were on the other side. He could be eaten the moment he stepped on the ground. This hook could save his life and bring him back. The whole kingdom and some parts of the world watched the young Prince climb the stone wall that kept them safe from the unknown. Baekhyun requested no aerial vehicles must be over the kingdom when this happened except small drones. It could threaten the unknown. He didn’t falter, eyes on the top only. He didn’t know what’s keeping him from going but he never felt better. Is this what freedom tasted like? Baekhyun finally reached the top.

Those below the wall cheered out of pride. The citizens in their homes were relieved he made it on top but it’s just half of the stretch. As expected, their Prince was reliably athletic. Baekhyun looked behind him, seeing his kingdom lit beautifully for him. His eyes saw the darkness ahead, fog covering the ground. A narrow line of smoke could be seen from a distance. “Red, do you copy?” The General from below asked through the radio.

“I-I see smoke.” Baekhyun was amazed. “It’s like, is it coming from a house or a camp?”

“Drone, can we get a visual?” The General asked. The camera moved behind Baekhyun, seeing what he saw. There was a sign of life beyond the border. It’s just a matter of whose. Baekhyun squinted his eyes, cupping the sides to see better. This wolf instinct kicked in, seeing farther than the naked eye would. He sensed life wandering around the vast forest. It could be a Red Witch. Baekhyun knew what he had to do. He looked at the drone, smirking coolly. That’s for the people that love him. He tied his red cape around his neck and put the hood up. The Queen covered her mouth from below. She knew her son better than most. He was adventurous and curious despite being cautious.

“Mom, Dad, forgive me.” Baekhyun mumbled but the drone heard it. The entire kingdom heard it. “Sehun-ah, let’s live happily.” He smiled in the most somber manner possible. Somewhere in the sky, Sehun watched the events unfold. He bit his fingernail and closed his eyes. “Don’t miss me too much.” Sehun nodded, silently praying for Baekhyun to not be ruthless. Metal clinked. Sehun ran his hands in his hair. This was it. It’s goodbye.

The soldiers that guarded the line to the Prince wondered why it’s not restraining anymore. A soldier screamed to get out of the way as the hook fell to the ground, the same ground where Baekhyun began. The Prince huffed a breath then looked down. He dangled one foot off the ledge and prepared to break the fall. This wall was 50 feet tall. Any kind of drop could break his bones more than his fall. The drone saw how the Prince jumped off, disappearing in the fog below. The entire kingdom was shocked and speechless. There’s no chance of knowing if he’s still alive.

Everyone held their breaths, all eyes on the General. He kept screaming, almost begging for someone to respond. Even if it were animal sounds, they’d know the Prince needed them. “This is Red. I’m alright.” Baekhyun spoke through the crackling radio. Everyone sighed with relief, some screaming out of gratitude. Baekhyun chuckled, hearing the cheers from the other side of the wall. “I’ll be alright everyone. See you all in a week or so. Red out.” The Queen suddenly fainted. Sehun laughed from his seat.

“Byun Baekhyun, you rascal.” Sehun trusted him to be safe. He had to, because love was all about trust.

* * *

Baekhyun looked around, careful in case he was ambushed. Fireflies were all around, illuminating the forest from the fog. This was so different from what people told. It looked purely magical in the forest. There were big leaves and fat plants that looked like trees. He saw a big tree nearby so he climbed it to rest for the night. He used the cape as a hammock, tying it to the branches. He held a dagger to his chest and slept lightly. He’d start his journey of answers before sunrise.

A head with black hair appeared from the branches, brows raised out of curiosity. “Let’s kill him.” Another head with silver hair popped up beside the first one that appeared. “He’s human. He’s going to kill us if we don’t kill him.”

“He looks...harmless.” The first one with black bed hair stared at the foot dangling off the red hammock.  _ And cute. _

“Harmless? Did you see how he fell from the sky? He didn’t break a single bone, Jongdae! That’s weird.”

“Oh shut up, Chanyeol. He could be a different being. Could he be a god?” Jongdae, the one with black unruly hair, asked. Chanyeol, the one with silver hair, hit Jongdae’s head. “Go away! I’ll kill him if he makes a mess here.”

“Last time you said that, you ate the person.” Chanyeol smirked teasingly.

“I’m vegan. I only eat animals.” Jongdae thought no one saw him in that moment of weakness. “Except wolves. They could be human.”

“Wanderers, tsk. Disgusting.” Chanyeol scoffed. “I’d love to rip another one apart if they get lost here.” Jongdae tuned him out. He’s busy staring at the hammock in case of movement. Chanyeol knew he wasn’t listening anymore so he got ready to go home.

“Wait, Chanyeol, don’t tell the elders.” Jongdae begged.

“What? Are you crazy? Humans are trying to destroy us again.” Chanyeol pointed to the hammock.

“I’ll handle it. Please. I’ll talk to him...if necessary.” Jongdae needed his trust. Chanyeol nodded. If he didn’t have a crush on him, he would have sold him out already.

Once Chanyeol was out of sight, Jongdae neared the hammock by bridging across branches. He peeked over Baekhyun, amazed by his beauty. He wondered how long before this one would go running back home. He looked too fragile. Baekhyun stirred, slowly opening his eyes and blinking. Jongdae gasped, hiding fast. Baekhyun thought he saw a face but maybe it was just his imagination, so he slept again. Jongdae rushed down the tree and ran far from it. He had to eat after hearing the pulse of the human. Jongdae opened his hands and rubbed them together before lifting an invisible ball in the air. Only he could see it. Jongdae stretched his legs for a moment. It’s been a while since he did this. He turned quickly, kicking the invisible ball of aura to Baekhyun. It enveloped the hammock perfectly. “There, that should keep you safe tonight. See you later, Red.” Jongdae managed to get Baekhyun’s code name when he spoke to the radio. Jongdae was that close to him when he fell. In fact, Baekhyun fell behind Jongdae. He stood still to not be felt. Chanyeol had to use his spells to bring Jongdae close to him without a trace. The mission would have been finished immediately if it wasn’t for Chanyeol’s spell.

Baekhyun woke up before sunrise. He’s amazed he slept better than expected. He stirred slowly so he won’t fall. A metal ear cuff rolled on his arm. He looked at it for a moment, admiring the design. He felt his ear piercing, amazed it’s still open. He wore the ear cuff for fun. It looked cool. Baekhyun carefully sat on a branch and untied the cape so he could wear it. Once he was on the ground, he looked around the beauty of nature again. It’s really healing, he thought. There’s a trail so he followed it. It showed signs of life or an old path the ancestors used to walk. He wondered if it would lead to the smoke he saw last night. Baekhyun walked like a clueless person, fascinated by everything. A splash by his shoe made him look down. His boot was covered in blood. Baekhyun’s guards came up as he followed a different trail, one where the blood lined.

Jongdae was so relieved. After minutes of stalking and chasing, he finally caught the fawn. He’s so hungry, he didn’t care if it created a mess. He chewed the meat from the fawn’s leg, savoring the stale taste on his tongue. He slurped the blood, groaning with satisfaction. His thirst was quenched almost immediately. “W-Who are you?” Jongdae froze. His tongue darted out to clean his bloody lips. If a stranger saw him eating like this, he would have to kill it. Jongdae tried to hide his claws. “Let the soul of this creature be with you! Take this, this fawn to your paradise! Gods hear my prayers!” Jongdae suddenly began chanting like he’s blessing the dead animal. “Please let me finish my prayers, stranger. I need to deliver this fawn in peace.” Jongdae added, owning the tree hugger role very well. It’s not the first time he did it too.

Baekhyun was so confused. This guy was dressed in black skinny leather pants and a black muscle shirt. He definitely didn’t look like a tree hugger. Did this guy get lost after a drunk night out? He looked more like that. Baekhyun may have ogled the biceps on this one. He suddenly missed Sehun. He wondered if he’s having fun in his college experience. Baekhyun lowered his guard and tilted his body to the side to see better. The fawn looked brutally annihilated. Baekhyun gagged, covering his nose. Jongdae continued his chants stupidly, hoping this stranger would go away so he could finish his meal. “I said go,” Jongdae turned his body, stunned to see Red awake. “Away,” he whispered. Red was more striking like this. Baekhyun’s brow furrowed. He didn’t think humans would live here after knowing about the existence of Red Witches. Jongdae thought the angel of death came for him because the sun shone behind Baekhyun, adding a gleam to his ear. Jongdae touched his own ear. So that’s where his ear cuff went. “Human?” He mumbled.

“W-Who are you? Why are you here?” Baekhyun was extremely curious someone survived this place. He heard no survival stories but then there’s a person in front of him.

“I-I live here?” Jongdae blinked rapidly, finding his cool. The cute boy had a cute voice but a hot figure. Jongdae stared at his hips a tad too long. “I live here. Yes, I live here.” He found his brain, finally. He blinked but his eyes were uncoordinated. There’s a cute kitten-like smile on his lips which Baekhyun noted. 

“You...live here? Dressed in that? Do you have a name or something? Are you done chanting? I need directions.” Baekhyun looked behind the other guy’s head, amazed the other could stay so close to it. The eyes of the baby fawn stared at Baekhyun lifelessly. The Prince shuddered.

“My-my name? Wait, why are you asking me? You’re a witch!” Jongdae stood up with his defenses. He was sure Red was human, a wanderer. Shame. They always ask that question based on that stupid myth that Red Witches could kill their families if they said their real name. It’s not really an upper hand, Jongdae thought.

“If I were a witch, I’d use a spell on you to tell me your name, not ask for it.” Baekhyun shifted his weight on one leg, causing his hips to move. Jongdae’s eyes flicked down quickly then swallowed. His blood simmered south. Baekhyun did have a point. Jongdae liked his point because it’s true. He liked this boy’s body too. Baekhyun’s chest really made Jongdae’s hands itchy. He wanted to touch them, maybe bite them too. He’s never wanted someone sexually before. Is that what Chanyeol felt around him?

“Y-You tell me yours then! Why would I believe you?” Jongdae tilted his head, eyes widening as if he’s mocking. He’s distracting himself from popping a boner in front of a hot stranger.

“Let’s say it together.” Baekhyun was truly smart. It fascinated Jongdae even more. “That way if either one of us is a witch, both our families die.” Human. Definitely a dumb human, Jongdae thought. “One, two,”

“Three.” Jongdae continued, followed by his name. He was surprised the human gave a different name. He swore he heard his name was Red. Why did this boy just say his name’s Baekhyun? Likewise, the Prince was pleased he said his name. He was close to convinced that this wasn’t a witch. He looked perfectly normal.

“Jongdae, huh? How long have you lived here?” Baekhyun looked around, pocketing his dagger. He’s not completely sold on that information.

“Y-Your name’s not Red?” Jongdae mumbled out of shock. Baekhyun arched a brow as he grew suspicious again. He’s been followed and watched. Something’s definitely wrong with this one. Jongdae began to sweat. He couldn’t give away any information or this cute boy would kill him or worse, drag him to the border. Jongdae’s body was smarter than his brain at times. He pointed to the cape around the Prince. Baekhyun looked at it, realizing it was a dead giveaway. “Cute of you to assume. Seems fitting, right? So how long have you stayed here?”

“V-Very long. I-I live alone.” Jongdae lied, partially. He’s too flustered by Baekhyun’s flirting. Ah his cheeks were too warm. “My house is that way!” He smiled beautifully, pointing behind him. Lies. His house was the other way...with the rest of the 17 witches still alive. Baekhyun saw that there’s no path. The King and General told him strictly to follow the path he saw. “We-we can go together. Or you want to go first? I still have to,” Jongdae tried to think of an outdoor activity. “Pick some flowers...for my...table?”

“Are you sure it’s a table?” Baekhyun’s really smart to keep questioning this stranger.

“Yes. It’s an altar.” Jongdae lied perfectly. The only table he had at his real home was dining table called a sacrificial table too.

“Altar? Buddhist?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.

“No, Catholic.” Jongdae blinked rapidly and still smiling adorably. Baekhyun made a face then looked at the dead fawn below them. Catholic but chants to other gods? Jongdae did the sign of the cross with his eyes closing every time he nodded. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and waved him off. Jongdae was no help. He went back to the path he saw, ignoring that he met this guy. “Y-You can stay at my house for the night! I have food! Not this fawn but other food!” He called after Baekhyun. “It’s that way, okay? Baekhyun, do you hear me?”

“Yes! Yes, I can! Thanks!” Baekhyun kept walking, hoping to find someone more capable to help him meet a Red Witch. Jongdae sighed dreamily, watching the ass of the human move. The red cape covered Baekhyun’s back. Show’s over. Jongdae knelt in front of the fawn, eating it while he looked at where Baekhyun went. He’s really smitten by a human who didn’t question his lies. Jongdae felt that he just met his soulmate, if that or souls even existed. He wondered if he could bed the human at least before killing him.

* * *

It must be noon, Baekhyun thought. The sun was directly above him. He’s been walking around, following the path that led to nothing yet. He’s eaten the protein bar in his backpack that he hid under the red cape. He tried his radio but no signal came. A crackle made him stick it to his ear. He pouted when he realized it wasn’t the radio. After a shrug, he kept walking. It’s a nice forest, he thought. Baekhyun stretched as he walked, enjoying the fresh air. This was very different from the palace. Baekhyun ran around, careful not to stray from the path. He ran to an area with tall sunflowers then slowly backed away. “E-Easy there,” Baekhyun swallowed thickly. A grey wolf walked towards the human, looking hungry. Baekhyun kept walking backwards, tripping over a rock. He fell on his cape, trying to be brave. If he got his dagger, the teeth would rip his skin. If he got the gun, it would do the same. The wolf stepped on the cape, making him unable to move anymore. Baekhyun laid on the ground, closing his eyes as the wolf breathed on him. He already held his dagger. All he needed to do was stab the creature. A paw pressed on Baekhyun’s chest, getting heavier by the second. It’s going to crush his ribs. He’s going to die. Baekhyun’s ready to meet his maker. The weight on him suddenly left. Jongdae screamed to the wolf, holding a huge branch that’s as tall as him. The wolf hit the tree, disoriented from the attack. Baekhyun couldn’t believe he took that wolf on his own. “Yeah! Go run!” Jongdae spat on the ground in the lamest manner known to mankind.

“H-How did you,” Baekhyun knew the weight of that wolf. Jongdae just hit it like it’s a baseball or something.

“Good seeing you again, Red. Need a hand?” Jongdae cheekily said as he helped Baekhyun up. They were chest to chest, face too close for comfort. Baekhyun stepped back first as Jongdae just stayed still. He’s too busy calming his emotions.

“Thanks. Are there really wolves around this forest?” Baekhyun wasn’t warned about these. Jongdae nodded.

“Wolves, snakes, spiders, beavers, fawns, rabbits, sometimes a cheetah, there’s birds of course. It’s a full ecosystem here. If you actually close your eyes you’ll,” Jongdae turned around but Baekhyun’s no longer listening. He’s back on the trail, following where it led. “Hear the falls.” Jongdae couldn’t help his lopsided smile. Red’s really becoming his favorite color. The way Baekhyun’s hood rested just slight above his eyes was so adorable. His hair colour’s blending with the cape too. Jongdae wondered what’s the cape for? It’s really attractive.  _ Yes, he’s really attractive. _ Jongdae sighed dreamily again.

“That’s not the way to the house. The plan’s simple, Dae. Lure him to that house as discussed. We’ll do the rest.” Jongdae jumped upon hearing Chanyeol behind him. “Why did you hit my wolf so strongly?”

“Let him enjoy his day, Chanyeol, come on.” Jongdae scoffed, hitting his friend’s muscular arm. “It might be his last.” Chanyeol’s hand slipped around Jongdae’s hip subtly.

“Can we enjoy mine? You ruined my plans.” Chanyeol flirted. Jongdae took the tall witch’s hand off then grabbed his balls by surprise. Chanyeol yelped then covered his mouth in fear that Baekhyun might hear them.

“It’s not even hard. There’s nothing to work with.” Jongdae walked away, not in the mood for his games. Chanyeol shuddered at the feeling.

“I can get it up now. Come on. You owe me for ruining our meal.” Chanyeol ran after him. Jongdae flicked his finger to Chanyeol’s direction, sealing his lips using his powers.

Baekhyun finally found something beautiful and safe along the path. It’s a huge flower path filled with different colours and kinds. He found his mother’s favorite, greatly missing her. It’s noon so she’s probably reading in the library. Could she be going in his room leisurely? Maybe she forgot at times that he wasn’t home. Baekhyun knew she’s missing him but he had to do this. There’s not much time too. Another flower caught his attention. It had a cross on the center. “What’s his name again? Jongdae? Catholic tree hugger Jongdae needed flowers for his altar.” Baekhyun began picking some. He decided to spend the night with him than another tree after knowing more creatures lurking around. It’s probably safer with someone who lived alone. If Baekhyun had to kill him, it’s easier to hide bodies in shady homes. Yes, he’s decided so he picked the prettiest flowers for Jongdae’s Catholic altar. Baekhyun laughed to himself. He couldn’t believe there were still devout Catholic boys in the continent. The chanting and shoulder shimmying surfaced his mind again. Okay, maybe Jongdae wasn’t a devout Catholic. Just plain Catholic.

Baekhyun couldn’t find his way back anymore so he laid the red cape on the ground. Spending another night outside wouldn’t hurt. Besides, he’s in the middle of a flower garden with the stars shining brightly above him. He would never get another experience like this again. And if he died in his sleep like this, it’s fine. He’d have no regrets. Baekhyun fixed the flowers he picked on the side, tying it with a stem. He’d find Jongdae’s house by daybreak. For now, he wanted to see the stars.

Jongdae crawled on his elbows and knees, trying to see Baekhyun as he hid behind some tall grass. He heard him talking to himself. The constellations were his topic, drawing the clusters by hand, explaining the name and origin. Jongdae found himself lying on his back, following Baekhyun’s murmurs. He never noticed those stars formed images. “Each birthday has their own constellation.” Baekhyun mumbled to himself. “For September, it is Virgo. There,” Baekhyun drew it with his finger. “Taurus, wait, mine is,” he tried to recall the map of constellations. “Ah it’s not here. It’s in another night sky. Virgo’s really pretty though. Cassieopia’s really nice too. Huh,” Baekhyun really thought hard which was prettier. Jongdae mumbled to himself that he’s born on September. He suddenly heard his name. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, seeing him resting on his elbows. “Are these flowers enough for a Catholic altar? I’m not sure. I haven’t seen one for so long.”

“They’re fine, Baekhyun. They’re really pretty.” Jongdae whispered his replies like they’re talking. He’s very touched. It’s a sweet gesture from someone to give flowers. Jongdae’s heart swelled just by the thought of it. Chanyeol never gave him any of these sappy things.

“Ah I’m so hungry. I want to eat these flowers.” Baekhyun smirked. He’s just laughing this struggle off. Jongdae choked on his saliva because of that smirk. “Just sleep, Byun Baekhyun. This vacation will be over soon.” He mumbled to himself. Vacation? Jongdae’s really fascinated with him. How was strolling in a dangerous forest considered vacation? Did Baekhyun have a death wish? Jongdae was losing his mind. He needed to get this guy in bed. He would actually bottom for him and thank Baekhyun for it. Jongdae slipped his hands in his pants. He remembered Baekhyun’s fingers that touched his hand. He let out a shuddering breath.  _ Soon, Kim Jongdae. Soon. _

And soon came earlier than expected due to impatience. The rain began to pour. Jongdae was woken by the droplets, putting the back of his hand over his face to create a force field around him to stay dry. He suddenly remembered why he slept outside. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s sleeping figure, unbothered by the rain. He crawled to Baekhyun quietly, admiring the physique of this one. The way black clothes clung to his body was insane. Jongdae waved his hand above to envelope them. He also made them invisible from predators. Jongdae’s holding his weight above Baekhyun, careful not to wake him. He took this moment to stare at the human.

Jongdae noticed the moles on his face, wanting to kiss them one by one. The one above his lip was a must. Jongdae tilted his head to the right, seeing his ear cuff still on his ear. There’s a mole there too. Jongdae held back the urge to tug the cuff off his ear. His eyes travelled to the guy’s smooth neck. He gambled with life, sliding his finger against Baekhyun’s skin. He’d love to mark it with his lips, he thought. Baekhyun stirred slightly, draping his arm over Jongdae’s waist. Great, he’s trapped. Jongdae closed his eyes so tight, mentally kicking himself for this mishap. He couldn’t leave now. And worse, Baekhyun’s groin is directly pressing on his. Jongdae’s really in a sticky situation. Good thing they’re invisible.

Baekhyun’s still deep asleep, amazingly he was. Jongdae wondered if he’s truly a deep sleeper or he’s just really tired. Honestly, this was Baekhyun’s most peaceful sleep since leaving the palace. He woke up on his own time with nothing to worry about. It’s pure bliss for his body. Jongdae tried to shift his position but their groins really collided harder than the iceberg and the Titanic. Instead of the ship sinking, it’s raising. Jongdae groaned as quietly as possible but Baekhyun moaned. The guy’s lips rest on Jongdae’s neck, hot breath puffing on it. If they weren’t strangers, this would be so hot but Jongdae’s really struggling to keep it together. Baekhyun threw his leg over the witch, half his body resting on top of him. He found it uncomfortable so he kept shifting, trying to be comfortable. It was the most arousing and tortuous 15 seconds of Jongdae’s life because Baekhyun’s humping his thigh. The Prince’s knee slid up, brushing against Jongdae’s erection. Jongdae threw his head back, eyes screwed shut. He just came in his pants. He’s breathing heavily, huffing breaths in his mouth as he tried to stay still. Baekhyun moaned again. Why was this guy moaning in his sleep? Jongdae was stunned and awake. He just had the most pathetic climax of his life.

The rain stopped above them but he still felt wet. The sky’s slowly showing some color. Jongdae gently removed Baekhyun’s limbs from him then rolled away before stumbling to get up and running to the river nearby. He jumped in, unzipping his pants and taking them off his legs. He took his boxers off and began scrubbing it underwater. He looked around, hoping no one’s awake yet. Baekhyun’s still in deep sleep, unbothered that he just made someone cum without trying. Jongdae crawled to land, so wrecked. He snapped his fingers to dry his boxers and pants. Wearing them while looking at Baekhyun felt so domestic, he suddenly dreamt about having a family. Wow, that’s actually sickening, he thought. He’d never have another version of him in this world. Jongdae zipped his pants as he walked back to Baekhyun, buckling his belt as he stood over the sleeping figure. He ruffled his wet hair then sat down beside the guy. “You know, you’re lucky you’re hot. I really don’t cum that easily.” Jongdae pouted, still feeling pathetic over what happened.

He felt the red cape beneath him, impressed with the fabric. It must be expensive. He saw a bunch of flowers near Baekhyun’s head, colours bursting life. Jongdae reached and smelled it. He didn’t own an altar but it’s definitely going on a table. These are really sweet. Jongdae couldn’t stop smiling. He’s too lost in the feeling of giddiness that he didn’t realize Baekhyun’s awake. The Prince blinked sleepily, squinting slightly because the sky’s a tad too bright. He had one arm above his head, the other arm across his stomach. Baekhyun didn’t flinch when he saw Jongdae. In fact, he kind of expected the guy to follow him. It’s creepy but it’s better than waking up beside a wolf. Plus, he hasn’t killed him yet so it’s safe.

  
“Morning,” Baekhyun’s voice was raspy and thick with sleep. Jongdae slowly turned his head to his left, seeing the beautiful boy looking at him upside down. He held his breath as those pretty dark orbs focused on him. Busted.


	3. My Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae finally convinced Baekhyun to go this abandoned home in the forest. What would they discover in this place?

“Morning,” Baekhyun’s voice was raspy and thick with sleep.

Jongdae slowly turned his head to his left, seeing the beautiful boy looking at him upside down. He held his breath as those pretty dark orbs focused on him. Busted. Baekhyun’s reddish brown hair stuck in all directions. Jongdae wanted to comb his fingers in them. Ba ekhyun nuzzled his cheek to Jongdae’s hip, still slightly sleepy. “D’you like them? You can have it, for your altar.”

Jongdae felt his sanity slip away because that line was so smooth. It’s like Jongdae didn’t hear him mumbling about picking those flowers for Jongdae’s fake altar hours ago. “You’re right. The flowers here are really pretty.” Baekhyun stretched, shirt slightly riding up. It exposed his belt and his toned V-line. Jongdae swallowed upon seeing the veins entering the cave of Baekhyun’s pants. He wanted to see where it led and if he could stay there. Baekhyun smoothed his shirt down then lifted one leg up. He sat in the most athletic manner Jongdae’s ever seen.

Baekhyun stretched again with hands in the air. There goes his back muscles saying hello to Jongdae. The witch licked his lips then swallowed again. He looked away when he saw the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxers. That’s enough, he thought. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, resting his chin on his holy broadness with a pout. Jongdae wanted to get the dagger and cut his own heart out to give it to Baekhyun. How could someone wake up so sexy and adorable at the same time?

“Is your house far from here? I’d like to eat.” Baekhyun asked politely. He didn’t forget that he’s all alone with no servants. He also didn’t forget his manners when conversing with a stranger.

“Me? Eat me?” Jongdae just said what his dick wanted. Baekhyun caught the obscenity for a second. “I mean, eat with me? Breakfast. Yes! Yes, it’s quite far. We’ll have to go back to the trail but, but, but there’s,” Jongdae stupidly pointed to the river. He couldn’t bring Baekhyun to that abandoned house without fixing it. Baekhyun looked at it, not realizing the river was that close.

“Can you swim?” Baekhyun wanted to be sure they got to eat after this effort.

“I’m sure you can.” Jongdae chuckled. Baekhyun’s cheeks betrayed him by smiling awkwardly. He didn’t mean to think dirty but he just woke up and this wood wasn’t going anytime soon unless they did something else. “I’m sure you can, right? Swim?” The Prince shook his head. “For real? Have you tried fishing?” That would be a no. “Stay there. I’ll catch for us. Give me 10 minutes.” Jongdae was one ball of stupid. He patted Baekhyun’s stomach, feeling rocks under the shirt. Baekhyun watched his hand then the guy. He had the audacity to shrug with a smirk like he’s teasing Jongdae. The witch looked away, getting up to fish.

As Jongdae entered the water, Baekhyun stood up and looked around. It’s amazing how Jongdae found him. Then again, the guy said he was going to pick flowers too. This must be the only flower patch nearby. He followed Jongdae to the river, sitting by a rock. Jongdae felt nervous. He was just going to use spells to catch but his customer watched like a hawk. Five minutes passed but he got nothing. Baekhyun dipped his hands in the water then ran them in his reddish brown hair to get fixed. Jongdae gaped again. “Still nothing?” Baekhyun didn’t sound impatient. Jongdae shook his head. He was about to pee himself just watching this specimen. “Do you trust me?”

“Why?” Jongdae arched a brow. Baekhyun drew his gun as a reply.

“Catch whatever surfaces. I promise you’ll live.” Baekhyun had one eye closed as he tilted his head coolly to angle the gun. Jongdae wondered if that gun had silencers. The rest of the witches would be on high alert if they heard shooting. He didn’t care if he’d meet death in that moment. His mind was concerned about the pretty boy that fell from the sky.

Baekhyun began shooting the water, targeting the ones swimming away from Jongdae. The witch only kept his eyes on Baekhyun, trusting him completely. One bullet dipped in the water, too close to Jongdae’s leg. Baekhyun opened both eyes, checking Jongdae’s safety. In a minute, there were a dozen fish floating. Baekhyun jumped in the water, helping Jongdae collect them. He offered the lower half of his shirt to be the basket while Jongdae gathered them. Jongdae tried to peek under the makeshift fish basket to see Baekhyun’s stomach but failed. Now they’re both wet from the waist down. Jongdae got the flowers, Baekhyun’s backpack and his red cape. They walked together to Jongdae’s fake home.

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae as they neared the home. He knew this house. He’s seen it before...in books. “You live here? Since when?” Jongdae looked at the house with sentimental gazes.  _ It’s been a while. _

“Five, six years ago? I got lost in these woods after hiking. Found this house, stayed in it. Just so you know, I’m not from the kingdom behind that border there.” Jongdae made that clear. “Why? Do you know this house? You must be from that kingdom. How did you get here again?”

The questions were like tight-fisted jabs that Baekhyun didn’t have the energy to lie. “I do know it. It’s familiar. I read it in books, maybe before the border was built.” Baekhyun waited for Jongdae to open the door. His stomach felt really wet from fish blood. His boxers were quite soaked too. He hoped Jongdae had a functioning bathroom somehow. Jongdae nodded in understanding, wondering what if.

“Just put those in the sink. I’ll get the fire started.” Jongdae rushed to the living room and removed the cloth over the furniture. He kept waving his hands and snapping left and right to make everything functional. He’s so thankful for his powers now. If Baekhyun noticed this house was unused, Jongdae had to explain himself further. Baekhyun carefully put the fishes in the sink then opened the faucet. Tada! Water. Baekhyun looked behind, seeing Jongdae’s still busy. He took his shirt off and soaked it to dab on his stomach and chest. He smelled fishy.

“Hey Jongdae, can I,” Baekhyun’s feet moved as he dabbed fish blood off his stomach. “Use your bathroom?”

“Sure, it’s on the left.” Jongdae forgot this was not his house. “I think?” He flexed his neck as he bit his lip. And he bit it harder upon seeing the wanderer shirtless. Their eyes met, sending fires in Jongdae’s veins. Baekhyun smirked shyly then padded across the room to the bathroom...that’s also in the bedroom. Nothing divided the tub and shower from the bed. Baekhyun forgot about this house being the love bunk of his ancestors. Of course it invited every sensual possibilities. Jongdae didn’t know either because it’s an abandoned house. After cleaning the catch and putting some over the fireplace, he went in the bedroom. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder as Jongdae covered his eyes and bumped a piece of furniture. “Sorry! Sorry, I forgot I’m not alone anymore!”

“It’s fine. Go ahead. I’m not naked.” Baekhyun chuckled. He still had his pants on. He’s just washing his torso from dirt and the fish blood. Jongdae’s so sensitive, it’s amusing. “Do you mind? I used your body wash.”

“No, use it. I can...mix some again.” Jongdae found it so odd to say. He forgot they never used body wash nor was there a supermarket in the forest.

“Smells really nice.” Baekhyun lathered his body. The squelch noises troubled Jongdae’s stability. He got nothing from the room that wasn’t even his and made his escape. Baekhyun continued showering, not minding eyes. Jongdae’s not the first man who saw him shirtless anyway. Sehun slipped in his mind again. Baekhyun opened his eyes. Would the young Duke understand if he told him that he’s been with another man for the past few days? Nothing happened between them so Baekhyun wasn’t worried. The looks Jongdae gave him were concerning. Baekhyun’s not stupid. He knew Jongdae’s attracted to him. He’s openly ogling the Prince. Baekhyun pretended to not notice because he’s quite taken. Until his resolve broke, he knew he’d be loyal. Did Sehun have to know? They kind of broke up anyway. Baekhyun wondered if he liked this stranger like that.

After his quick shower, he got a shirt from his backpack and wore it. “Jongdae, where can I hang this?” Baekhyun leaned on the back of the sofa, shoulder touching the other’s shoulder. Jongdae took a whiff of that body wash. He hated magic again for giving him the scent of 3am walk of shame, hints of slightly washed off aqua and mild florals after sex. It had to coat this motherfucker for next few hours too.

“A chair will do.” Jongdae didn’t mean to be breathy. Baekhyun did as told, hanging his shirt properly. For a Prince, he knew how to look after himself. He joined Jongdae on the sofa, tucking his feet under his legs. Baekhyun put his arm on the backrest, looking at Jongdae who read a book.

“What’s that?” Baekhyun got bored easily.

“Fifty Shades of Grey.” Jongdae said without laughing.

“Ah, porn.” Baekhyun teased. “You’re really lonely, huh?” Jongdae didn’t want to look at him. He knew he’s trying to start something. Baekhyun checked the fish then got his backpack. Jongdae looked at the things in the bag, not lowering the book. Baekhyun unpacked three more black shirts and one more pair of combat pants. A royal seal was on it. Three more handguns appeared and an impressive dagger set. Didn’t he say he’s on vacation? Where’s the sunglasses and sunscreen? Baekhyun pulled out one handsome pair to check if it’s cracked. Jongdae lowered the book, fascinated with this one.

“Your altar’s really something. You really enjoy crucifying Christ, huh?” Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at his sad four-legged square table with a white tablecloth. There were 16 crucifixes in different sizes and a candle at the center of the display. The flowers took half the space of the small table.

“It reminds me that we’re all sinners. We have to feel pain, Jesus’ pain, to be saved.” Jongdae flipped another page from Fifty Shades of Grey. Baekhyun laughed. This guy was ridiculous. Jongdae spared him a glance. Baekhyun’s really glowing when he laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“You are. You talk about sins but you’re reading porn.” Baekhyun lifted himself up the sofa and moved closer to Jongdae. “You’re really interesting.” The witch looked at the Prince’s eyes then looked away. “Tell me more about you.”

“Would you return the favor?” Jongdae arched a brow. Baekhyun got the book from Jongdae’s hands and put it on the table. He wanted this guy’s attention now. The smirk on Baekhyun’s lips was an answer enough.

His name’s Kim Jongdae, 25, a hiker. He loved to be with nature so he didn’t mind getting lost in the woods. He’s met different kinds of creatures but none seemed to harm him. Baekhyun was surprised by that but kept it in. “I’m Baekhyun. Just Baekhyun. My parents are mixed, that’s why...I don’t have a clear nickname. I was a soldier from the kingdom over the border but they put me in exile.”

“What did you do?” Jongdae found himself engrossed. This story was different.

“I’m very unstable when drunk.” Baekhyun covered his wolf tendencies with this analogy. “I accidentally hurt someone and they pressed charges. Instead of killing me, they threw me out of their perfect kingdom.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Jongdae touched Baekhyun’s cheek, sharing the same hate towards that border and its people. Baekhyun tried to flinch away from the touch but that would create suspicion.

“How amazing,” Jongdae neared Baekhyun’s lips. “They exiled the perfect person for me.” He whispered. “That perfect kingdom ruined my family.”

“How did you know about that kingdom?” Baekhyun got Jongdae’s hand from his cheek, holding it firmly to his lap. Jongdae felt his thighs subtly.

“There’s many signs of life in this forest, Red. I can show you around.” Jongdae’s losing himself. He’s really getting drawn into Baekhyun like a whore.

“Do we have time? It’s pouring outside. Like I said, I’m on vacation now. I’m free and all yours. There’s so much of the world to see, right?” Baekhyun smirked cockily.

“See my world first.” Jongdae tipped Baekhyun’s chin up slightly. The Prince felt his fingernails were quite sharp. Jongdae’s iris seemed to be made of liquid. They’re making waves in his eyes. Baekhyun knew he wasn’t what he said to be but this was frightening. His gut screamed the truth. Jongdae’s a red witch but he had no proof. He didn’t want to believe it for now. Jongdae reached for the book then continued reading. Baekhyun sat back, staring at the fire. Jongdae tried not to fidget with Baekhyun still holding his hand. The Prince rose, shoving his things in his backpack again. Jongdae expected him to leave but heard another door open and close. Baekhyun went to the bedroom.

Jongdae set the cooked fish on the table then called Baekhyun to eat. He saw the guy asleep on the bed. Jongdae tested his luck once again. Carefully, he crawled over Baekhyun to admire him. His face was really close to the other. Baekhyun had both his hands behind his head, ankles crossed. Jongdae touched Baekhyun’s lips with his thumb, brushing it across his lower lip. To the witch’s surprise, Baekhyun opened his mouth and bit on the nail and pad. The Prince’s eyes opened, staring into Jongdae’s. The witch groaned in mild pain, trying to pull his finger away. Baekhyun smiled, hooked his arm around Jongdae’s waist and pressed him to Jongdae’s body as he released the thumb. “This is becoming a habit, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae felt his breath on his jaw. “Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s rude to watch others sleep? It’s kind of creepy.”

“Why aren’t you spooked?” Jongdae tried to match but he’s really defeated in this. Baekhyun’s holding him with his lips in a dangerous spot.

“You’re really cute. Why would I be?” Baekhyun taunted with a brow arch.

“You don’t know me, Baekhyun. Don’t act like you do.” Jongdae was quite intimidated by him.

“Do you know me? I don’t care.” Baekhyun placed a kiss on Jongdae’s jaw. “Whether we’ll be together just for tonight, for the week, the next life, I don’t care.” He dragged his lips down Jongdae’s adam’s apple. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Jongdae breathed, realizing he just fell in his trap. “No. No, Baekhyun.” Jongdae pushed himself up, getting off the guy. Baekhyun laughed incredulously as Jongdae fixed himself. The Prince got up and exited the room like nothing happened.

Jongdae’s so disoriented by Baekhyun. It’s the first time he advanced on him and he wasn’t ready. Jongdae couldn’t be ready. Baekhyun too powerful, Jongdae thought. He couldn’t take him alone. Maybe Chanyeol was right. 

Jongdae found the guy eating diligently. He’s really hungry based on his actions. The witch thought two could play that game. He placed a glass of water near Baekhyun’s plate then slid his arms down the guy’s shoulders. “You’re quite hungry.” Jongdae whispered to his ear. Baekhyun nodded, chewing as he tried to converse. This backhug was quite comforting, Baekhyun thought. “When you’re done there, why don’t I give you a massage? What do you think?”

“Why would you do that? You’re very cautious to touch me, except this.” Baekhyun pointed to the arms around his shoulders. Jongdae leaned in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Maybe I want something else from you.” Jongdae was partially honest. He knelt in front of the altar and prayed. Baekhyun watched him as he ate, kind of weirded out. He finished his fish, placing the plate on the sink. As he started to clean it, hands slid from his waist to his chest. Jongdae’s kissing along Baekhyun’s spine. The Prince shuddered, almost dropping the plate. They’re really moving quite fast now. Jongdae’s fingertips slid under Baekhyun’s shirt, feeling his torso. Baekhyun smiled, controlling whatever he could. Jongdae’s hands stopped upon feeling Baekhyun’s over them.

“Kim Jongdae, let me finish this first.” Baekhyun made himself clear. The witch rested his cheek on Baekhyun’s shoulder, letting him finish. “Why don’t you eat first?”

“I’m not hungry.” Jongdae mumbled. “You’re really toned. That kingdom must have trained you well.” Baekhyun just shrugged. “Tell me all your secrets and I’ll tell you mine. Say the truth, your life on the line.” He whispered a spell to Baekhyun’s ear just as his left hand stopped over Baekhyun’s chest. The Prince was suddenly in a trance. Jongdae pulled him to the sofa, laying him down properly. A massage would help him relax. Jongdae withdrew his claws and got on Baekhyun. He needed real answers this time.

Baekhyun yelped in pain from the pressure. It has too hard. Jongdae apologized and softened his motions. He had to take his time on this back. It’s probably the hardest back he’s touched in his life. No, it’s not because of the muscles. Baekhyun’s extremely tense. “You’re Byun Baekhyun, right?” Jongdae began interrogating. The Prince hummed, liking the pressure on his shoulder blades. “25 like me. Sexy,” Baekhyun chuckled.

“What do you want to know? You’re flattering me again.” He had Jongdae quite figured out.

“Why are you here? This is an odd place for a vacation.” Jongdae squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulders then pushed hard. The cracks made Baekhyun groan.

“It’s kind of a vacation. I’ve never been out of the palace.”

“Soldiers live in the palace?” Jongdae arched a brow as he slid his hands down Baekhyun’s lower spine and knead this torso.

“Sometimes. I go around the world, do my job, go home.” It’s...true.

“To your family?” Jongdae smiled, liking the domestic thought.

“Yes. Mom and Dad always throws a feast for my homecoming. You’d think it’s my mom that cries when I return but it’s really my dad. I’m his only child, only son.” Baekhyun remembered those moments, always mocking his father for crying. “Mom was stronger. She knew I needed to do these things for everyone.” Jongdae smiled sullenly.

“It must be nice to have a family like that.” He mumbled. What he had in mind was a smaller and humbler scale of Baekhyun’s reality.

“It has its off moments too but it is what it is.” Baekhyun shrugged lazily. “Then there’s Sehun. He’s not really family but he might be.”

“Sehun is a?” Jongdae slid his hands upwards, Baekhyun’s shirt riding up. The Prince didn’t mind as Jongdae peeked to see his expression.

“I’m not exactly sure now.” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. “He waits for me when I come home. He helps me when things are crazy. He listens to me, lets me bite his arm sometimes.” He smiled fondly but Jongdae punched his back a bit too hard. “Ah! Jongdae, be gentle!” The witch scrunched his face, wanting to punch him again. “Are you actually jealous? Are you serious?” Baekhyun tried to see his face but Jongdae pushed his head down the cushion again.

“So Sehun’s your boyfriend?” Jongdae tried to ease his pressure even if he’s really annoyed.

“I guess? Was my boyfriend,” Baekhyun relaxed again. The honesty spell became too honest. “We broke up. I had to be here.”

“As a soldier?”

“Partially,” Baekhyun mumbled as his eyes closed. A crack on his back satisfied both men.

“What do you mean partially?” Jongdae really wanted to pop a lump near his spine, diligently focusing on it. Baekhyun felt the pain of this one.

“I’m also the Prince.”

Jongdae’s hand pressed too hard. Baekhyun felt sated by the crack but the other felt something else crack.

“P-Prince?” Jongdae didn’t think he’d say that term in his life. “Byul...Byul’s your grandfather?” Baekhyun hummed, not questioning why he knew that. The spell really did its job by doing one thing only. “Why are you here again?” Jongdae moved his fingers on Baekhyun’s spine, sliding it upwards until he’s rubbing against Baekhyun’s nape. The claws slowly appeared as Jongdae’s eyes turned golden.

“To talk to a red witch,” Jongdae didn’t expect that answer. “Do you know the curse they placed over the kingdom?”

“Tell me.” Jongdae leaned down slowly, cautious and curious. He hostaged a prime noble. It’s really a heart worth offering.

“Half our population becomes wolves once a month, twice if the full moon’s over the kingdom.” Baekhyun chuckled. “It’s ridiculous. They lose all human reason once the animalistic instinct kicks in. They know no family except their pack. Sometimes they fail to recognize that too. I’ve seen how families mourn for them, especially children. Not everyone’s so lucky to change back and live well. Some of them die before they change back. Some of them change and live, but gets discriminated. Some have been pushed away from their families, taken away from their children. Many just kill themselves.” Baekhyun’s tone got more upsetting as he continued. Jongdae felt it too. He stopped massaging Baekhyun to listen. “My family’s under fire for it. What have we done for the past 20 years? Besides containment and evacuations, none really. We’re just humans. We’re nothing against red witches.” Baekhyun didn’t have any anger towards the red witches. He’s just upset they, the innocents, had to suffer some revenge story. “I volunteered to talk. And if they’ll listen to me, I’d gladly appreciate it.” The Prince opened his eyes. “Even if they kill me.”

Silence stretched and Baekhyun didn’t feel pressure on his back anymore. He held Jongdae’s hand on his head, fingers in his hair, petting him. His claws withdrew. He didn’t want to kill this man. He didn’t want to hurt him. His heart’s intentions were pure. He only wanted to save his people. Jongdae knew that feeling all too well. His elders cast that curse for that exact reason; to save their people. “What is it that you want the most, Baekhyun, if you talk to a red witch?”

“Their mercy.” Baekhyun had no barriers anymore. “If I have to get on my knees for their mercy, to undo what my family did to save more families, I’ll do it.” A tear fell sideways from Baekhyun’s eye. He’d swallow his pride for his people. He loved them that much. Jongdae closed his eyes, guilt consuming him. “It’s not about me coming home safe or not. I just want people to see I tried. I gave up that perfect life they all say for them.”

“What else have you given up?” Jongdae’s never met such a selfless person in his life.

“My family, my throne, my betrothal, all the comfort of life. I have no regrets yet, don’t worry.” Baekhyun smiled. “I like being with nature.”

“Me too,” Jongdae mumbled. It’s one of the reasons why he kept going around the forest even if many forbid him too. It’s also why Chanyeol’s on his tail all the damn time.

“I like being free. I like doing whatever I want. You know Jongdae, I actually thank the red witches for the curse sometimes. I see some of the clearings in my mind sometimes. Maybe that’s why I want to be free.” Baekhyun slowly dozed off. Jongdae withdrew his hand from Baekhyun’s hair, overwhelmed with emotions. He meant to ask one more question but the magic sent the host to sleep.

Jongdae rushed out of the house after putting Baekhyun to sleep. He ran his hands over his face, hoping no one’s on his tail. “It can’t be. He can’t be.” Jongdae refused to believe that Baekhyun just admitted that he’s the Crown Prince and incoming King. He refused to believe that his goal was to find a red witch and talk about lifting the curse. He’s here to negotiate, not fight or spy. Baekhyun only cared about his people. He sacrificed himself in this journey for them. They judged him wrong. He thought wrong about him. His feelings weren’t playing with him. It’s exactly the same heart that caused trouble in Jongdae’s life before.

Chanyeol appeared in front of him the moment he stepped in the witch’s nest.

“Well?” He’s becoming impatient.

“Not yet, Park. He’s still not telling me one thing.” Jongdae glared.

“Hurry up. That’s a perfectly good heart waiting to be offered.” Chanyeol sighed. “Is he really the Prince of that damn kingdom? Can you tell him to put the damn border down? It’s killing the sunset view.”

“If we talk to him first. Chanyeol, he only wants to talk.”

“Okay. Let’s talk then cut his heart. Threaten the king to lower the border for the heart.” Chanyeol said it as if it’s that easy. Jongdae rolled his eyes, leaving the nest. This was one of the reasons why he hated coming home, why he has his own home. “Wait, wait, where are you going again? Don’t you miss me?”

“No.” Jongdae calmed himself.

“But, I’m your boyfriend. You’re supposed to miss me.” Chanyeol scoffed.

“You’re not my boyfriend. You’re the only one pushing yourself to me because everyone says so. Just because your dick is big, doesn’t mean you have it. Grow some balls and decide for yourself, Park Chanyeol. I don’t like you.” Jongdae sassed.

“That’s not what you said the other night.” Chanyeol challenged, making him remember that they slept together. “I like it, Yeol-ah? I like your mouth on me? Didn’t those words come from you?” Chanyeol tipped Jongdae’s chin up, kissing him slowly. Jongdae didn’t respond and kept his eyes open.

“You’re just someone I sleep with. It’s nothing more than that, Chanyeol.” Jongdae mumbled. Chanyeol pulled back, stunned by his words.

“This wanderer comes along and suddenly we’re nothing? All those times I did favors for you and keep your secrets, don’t they matter anymore? We grew up together. It’s always been you and me. What...what are you doing? Kim Jongdae, he’s not all that.”

“Neither are you and your need for me in your bed. Move.” Jongdae eyed his feet. Chanyeol didn’t, annoying him further. The taller couldn’t move. He’s been hit where it hurts the most. Jongdae just implied that Chanyeol’s only using him for sex in exchange of keeping his secrets. He wasn’t wrong. Chanyeol just didn’t realize it came off as that.

“No one touches what’s mine. I found him first.” Jongdae became territorial, warning Chanyeol. He reached the home with Baekhyun, grateful Chanyeol didn’t follow. He touched the wood of the house then closed his eyes. He covered it with the same spell he used to protect Baekhyun for the first time. No other witch could cast a spell on it unless Jongdae removes the protection. Jongdae went back inside and crawled in bed with Baekhyun. He’s hurting. Some of the things he said to Chanyeol were too harsh but they’re true. The Prince made room, cuddling beside him. Jongdae felt so gutted. He’s betraying his family by sleeping with the enemy. He saw nothing wrong with Baekhyun’s intentions.

Suddenly, Jongdae’s back to his old self, the one who started this curse in the first place, Jongdae’s true love: Baekhyun’s grandfather Byul.


	4. A Secret Darker Than Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every hour elapsed is a heart taking a step close to the other. Every hour elapsed is a step closer to revealing another secret darker and heavier than before.

The witch’s nest was a mess when Jongdae returned to get some things. Jongdae and Chanyeol were screaming at each other, throwing things at each other. Good thing no one was home. It’s mobilization season. Chanyeol threw a chair across the room, terribly missing Jongdae. “What do you mean we’re calling this plan off?”

“It’s not worth it.” Jongdae sighed.

“Is he not? He came from that kingdom! We can turn things around.”

“He’s a wanderer, Chanyeol.” Jongdae couldn’t believe he just said that. “I’m not sure if he transforms. That’s what I was waiting for. If he’s a shifter, we’re good as dead. We kept the wolves in the damn kingdom for a reason, remember? It kills anything without thinking.”

“You’re telling me the royal family was hit with the curse? Your little revenge on King Byul worked?” Chanyeol was overjoyed. Jongdae nodded, truly dazed. He got the desk then kicked it to Chanyeol, who dodged it without effort. Magic was legal in the nest. When he moved Baekhyun’s backpack in the closet this morning, a bottle rolled away. He looked at Baekhyun in bed then picked it up. They’re suppressants, the strongest kind too. Jongdae’s knees locked. He’s been with a wolf all this time. He didn’t know who was more dangerous this time, Baekhyun the wolf by physical attribute or him the wolf by nature and instinct?

“Why aren’t you happy?” Chanyeol really didn’t know how Jongdae became his opposite in a span of hours. He rubbed his love’s arms but he felt distant.

“Chanyeol, do explain what happiness is and why does it matter to love.”

The tall red witch knelt in front of Jongdae and kissed his hand. The throwing has ended. They broke everything. “You want me to tell you how much I love you?”

“Not that, please.” Jongdae groaned. Maybe there’s one more thing left to break.

“Fine. Love exists to feel happiness for the other, for yourself. Happiness is a feeling pulled from love. Neither are selfish but equally scary when there’s too much.” Chanyeol spoke from experience, from what Jongdae told him earlier. He looked at his friend, realizing why he just asked that. “You’re falling for Baekhyun already?” Jongdae closed his eyes and threw his head back. Chanyeol closed his eyes and rest his forehead on the other’s lap. He held on Jongdae’s hand, silently begging for another joke.

It wasn’t. They’re both left to deal with this, keep this a secret from the elders. Everything’s officially broken in this room.

* * *

Morning came with Baekhyun finding himself alone. He slept too well because of a bed. Jongdae’s massage really took tons of tension off his body. If only he knew the weight off his shoulders meant stronger last night. Baekhyun called for him but no one responded. He crawled to the edge of the bed, not feeling his backpack there anymore. He saw the strap dangling in the closet. Baekhyun walked slowly to the closet, seeing his reflection in the mirror. He cocked his head to the side as he scratched his neck. He felt kisses along his spine as he moved his own hand to his chest. Jongdae’s touches demanded to be remembered. Baekhyun touched his lips, remembering Jongdae touching them. The feeling of familiar warmth spread through his chest. “Sehun, how are you?” Baekhyun didn’t think he’d miss him this much already. His two days felt like years. It’s the third day from this five-day mission. “Sehun must be back in main land by now. Will I still be able to hear his stories?” Baekhyun smiled sullenly to his expression.

In the palace, the young Duke returned with greetings from the Queen. She welcomed him like her own son, feeding him to his heart’s content. “Have you heard from Baekhyun?” He hopefully asked. The Queen just smiled slightly. Sehun wiped his lips with the napkin and reached for her hand. Of course she’s worried about Baekhyun. No one talked about it since he left. The King was too upset to even join her for meals. They both felt like their son just died. Sehun smiled warmly to her. “I have faith in Baekhyun. He’s coming back to us.” The Queen was assured easily with Sehun’s lies. He knew better. Baekhyun left him to look after his parents just in case.

Baekhyun stared at himself in the mirror again then took a shower. He felt filthy being in bed with someone else when someone’s waiting for him at home. All his motivation to finish his mission returned. He had to return to the trail and find a red witch, see that house with a smoke and negotiate. That’s all he needed to do. So the Prince set off to find a red witch. He left a note on Jongdae’s altar and exited the small wooden home. He had his red cape around him in case it rained. Jongdae washed it. How sweet.

On his way back to the trail, Jongdae met Baekhyun. The witch hid his wrist immediately. His witch tattoo was still on the surface. It would take another 10 minutes for it to fade. “Oh, you’re going?” Jongdae didn’t mean to sound upset but he truly was, for different reasons. Baekhyun nodded. “Have you eaten? There’s still some fish. I can warm them fast.” Jongdae was on the move but Baekhyun held his arms.

“It’s fine. I’m alright, Jongdae.” Baekhyun smiled his best. Jongdae’s the one with magic but why was he so entranced? “I’ll be back before sundown. Will you be alright alone?”

Why would Baekhyun care? He’s just someone passing by. Jongdae wondered why he had to ask that. “I live here.” This stupid answer wasn’t so stupid because he had a point. He’ll be alright since he lived there. What about Baekhyun? He’s been visited by witches, almost mauled by a wolf, and got rained on.  _ Will you be alright alone, Baekhyun? _

Jongdae used this time for himself. There’s much to think about. He climbed a tree to look over his home. He saw the red cape waving by the trail. He’s not worried. That trail was a circular path. He would only return to where he began. “Stupid, turn left from the fork road. You’ll see all the witches to talk with.” Baekhyun turned right. Jongdae sighed, not enjoying this anymore. It’s the 6th time Baekhyun turned right.

Jongdae went to a clearing that had a great view of the falls. It’s the first time he saw this area honestly. He hasn’t wandered of this far before. Maybe he’s been here but he found it boring. Jongdae sat in the center, watching the birds fly over the falls. He wiggled his fingers, watching the flowers bloom on the trees. A fawn passed, nearing Jongdae. The witch petted it quickly before sending it off. He’s not hungry.  _ I sacrificed many things to be here, including Sehun. _ Baekhyun’s words echoed in Jongdae’s mind. He’s debating whether it’s love or fondness. Chanyeol gave a piece of his mind, accepting defeat. That’s how much he loved Jongdae. Love wasn’t selfish. “Yes, love isn’t selfish.” Jongdae thought about admitting the truth to Baekhyun. He wanted to save his time, their time. He trusted Baekhyun wouldn’t hurt him. With all his chest, he trusted the Prince carrying a dagger set and three guns. Jongdae laid on the soft grass with his eyes closed. “I don’t know who’s more dangerous between us. What if it’s love that’s dangerous?” He mumbled before dozing off.

Baekhyun’s patience dwindled the more he walked. He felt that all the trees were the same. He could be lost but he marked the barks to find his way back to Jongdae’s home. Baekhyun decided to go against the trail. He wandered off again, picking flowers to bring home for Jongdae’s altar. The humor in that altar was lost in Baekhyun. 16 crucifixes stared at him every time he passed by, all faces of struggle gawking. Jongdae was truly sadistic to display the tortured Christ like that. One was enough but 16? Baekhyun chuckled. He got something out of his pocket. A white gold cross gleamed under the sunlight peeking from the trees. He wanted to give his protection to Jongdae. It’s small but he hoped Jongdae would remember him once his five days were over.

The Prince found himself in another clearing. He looked from right to left, staring at the falls for a moment before he looked forward. Someone laid on the grass. He knew that black ensemble and that black hair. Baekhyun decided to play Jongdae’s game. He got on the ground and crawled quietly, letting his red cape cover his entire body. The red hood lowered to cover half his face, his smile being the only thing seen. Baekhyun felt excited with this game. He understood why Jongdae enjoyed it. There’s that thrill. Baekhyun was careful to not let the cape be felt. He carefully placed his knee between Jongdae’s legs to catch his weight. He moved his left hand to the side of Jongdae’s head then pulled the cape to that side. Baekhyun’s really smiling brightly, biting his lip to stifle his laughter.

Jongdae felt that the brightness disappeared. His skin didn’t feel the heat anymore. He stirred slightly, trying to wake his senses to know if it’s a raincloud. He saw a cloud but it’s red and partly pale, a ball of fluffy brightness from Baekhyun’s smile. Jongdae reached for the hood slowly, peeking to reveal the rest of Baekhyun’s face. The Prince chuckled softly, eyes shining as he saw Jongdae’s confused face. Jongdae smirked then groaned, covering his eyes with his forearm. It fell over Baekhyun’s face again, making them giggle together. Baekhyun didn’t remove the hood. He’s just laughing like that. “Red, you’re really going to give me a heart attack.” Jongdae slurred, voice thick with sleep. He pulled the hood back slightly just so it sits over Baekhyun’s hairline.

“That’s a mild reaction to a heart attack. Why are you getting fried out here?” Baekhyun amusingly asked.

“I like nature.” Jongdae stretched beneath Baekhyun.

“You do? Show me the best part of it.” The Prince challenged. Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s cheek, patting it lightly. “Do you want to sleep some more? I can go.”

“Stay here. It’s getting really quiet.” Jongdae tried pushing him to the right but his hand was caught and Baekhyun accidentally brought him to his side. They’re wrapped in the red cape, Jongdae’s body pressed to Baekhyun’s side. The Prince had a nerve to laugh out loud. “Baekhyun!” Jongdae hit his stomach. “I was lying down comfortably!”

“Go lie down again. The cape’s really soft.” Baekhyun smoothed the part around Jongdae’s leg. Jongdae almost said he knew the feeling. That would’ve given more creepy vibes from him.

The two watched the clouds pass, silently listening to the creatures and the falls. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. He’s far from finishing this mission but he’s happy. He loved vacation so much. Maybe next time he’d have one in a less dangerous place. Jongdae turned to his side, resting on his elbow to see the Prince. “What’s so funny? You’re smiling again.”

“Nothing. I’m just at peace.” Baekhyun spoke adorably.

“At peace...in a forest...with dangerous creatures. You’re weird.” Jongdae scoffed.

“Like I said, I don’t go out often. I’ll get whatever life gives me.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae. “Like you. Who would’ve thought I can make friends in this place?”

“We’re friends?” Jongdae quipped. Baekhyun pushed his shoulder lightly.

“Why? Do you want to be more?” The Prince mocked, extremely teasing the other. Jongdae just laughed, not answering the question. Baekhyun stretched again, shirt riding up. Jongdae didn’t look at the showing skin anymore. He suddenly developed bashfulness and innocence despite his dirty thoughts about Baekhyun. The Prince sat up then looked at Jongdae. He offered his hand but Jongdae laid down. “Kim Jongdae, I think it’s fair for me to ask because you asked mine but, do you have a family?” The witch shook his head. “Special someone?”

“I’m as single as that falls, Baekhyun. I neither confirm nor deny that I’ve slept with someone.” Jongdae smirked. “It’s hard to have relationships in this place.”

“You are welcome in my kingdom.” Baekhyun reminded.

“Am I?” Jongdae sat up, shoulder to shoulder with the Prince. So Baekhyun’s aware of his honesty last night but had no question about how it happened. That’s how the honesty spell worked on him. Jongdae found that effect odd. He remembered but not entirely how it happened. “Prince Baekhyun, do I have your word on that?” The Prince smirked and nodded. “You don’t know me.”

“I trust you, Jongdae. It’s the only way I can repay the kindness you’ve shown me.” the witch found this hopeless. He wanted to shake Baekhyun, to make him see that it’s not kindness but a ploy that would lead to his downfall. Baekhyun felt that it’s not what Jongdae wanted. “Or maybe something else?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s eyes again. It gazed down to Jongdae’s lips. The witch swallowed thickly. “I’m not stupid, Jongdae. You don’t want another home. You want...me.” He cocked his head with a slight brow arch.

“You don’t know me, Prince.” Jongdae mumbled again, shaken by this turn of events. Did Baekhyun read him that easily? He wasn’t exactly hiding it in the first place.

“It’s not about that, Jongdae.” Baekhyun looked down to hold his hand. “I see the way you look at me, how you treat me. You follow me around.” He chuckled, watching his fingers tangle with Jongdae’s. “I’m not sure if it’s love and I’m probably the first person you saw in awhile. You were quite pissed while I talked about Sehun. I get it.” He looked at Jongdae’s eyes again like he’s saying he’s willing to give himself. “I may have missed a small information about me being here.”

“What is it?” Jongdae whispered.

“I don’t want to go back.” Baekhyun clasped Jongdae’s hand firmly. “Before I left, exiled,” He rolled his eyes with a smile to mock his lies. “I told Sehun I’m not coming back.”

“He let you go?” Jongdae’s shocked when Baekhyun nodded. A lightbulb shone above his head. That’s also love. It’s selfless. “Why are you doing this with me? We, we just met.” It’s literally the third day since they met.

“Feels like years,” Baekhyun admitted. Jongdae felt the same.

“You’re leaving in two days.” It’s not a no but the future seemed bleak. There’s a slight movement behind Baekhyun. Jongdae took this as a warning. They’re not alone. “You can go without me.” Baekhyun expressed that he didn’t want to. He wanted to forget about it for a while. He wanted to be in paradise before it disappeared. So Jongdae stood up with him, facing the redhead, trusting him with his methods. He’s about to show Baekhyun how to be one with nature. The Prince held Jongdae’s waist comfortably. “Do you trust me?” Baekhyun nodded.

Jongdae placed his right hand between them, palm facing Baekhyun. The Prince closed his eyes as Jongdae covered those beautiful eyes. Jongdae’s elbow rest comfortably on Baekhyun’s shoulders as his hand created a magical cover around the Prince’s eyes. He wanted nature so Jongdae gave him an imagination’s dream of nature. The witch cocked his head to his left, glaring at the trees behind Baekhyun. Chanyeol scoffed just as Jongdae’s lips neared Baekhyun’s ear. He wrapped his free arm around Baekhyun’s waist, claiming ownership in front of Chanyeol.

The way Jongdae glared at his friend really pissed Chanyeol off. He rubbed all over his face that Chanyeol would never have him. Baekhyun’s grip on Jongdae’s waist tightened each time he heard a creature. Jongdae closed his eyes with each squeeze as if he’s so sensualized by it. Chanyeol ripped a part of the tree trunk he held out of jealousy. Jongdae’s free hand slipped lower down Baekhyun’s back. His hand was snug in the Prince’s back pocket. The witch gave Baekhyun’s neck an open-mouthed kiss, relishing the taste of his skin. Baekhyun felt a caterpillar on his shoulder but it was just Jongdae doing dirty things to him.

To provoke Chanyeol further, Jongdae flicked a glance to Chanyeol the moment his tongue licked a stripe of Baekhyun’s skin. He knew how much Chanyeol loved that feeling. To make things worse, Baekhyun squeezed Jongdae’s waist, pulling him to his body. The witch bit his lip, pretending it’s so sexual when it wasn’t. In Baekhyun’s world, a deer neared them so he got alarmed.

Having their bodies this close created different feelings for them. Baekhyun’s in total bliss, hearing the sounds of nature vividly. His mind imagined the clearing where each creature was. He heard the falls better without sight. It sounded so alive and strong. The crickets seemed so near. Jongdae passed his own senses to Baekhyun, letting him feel euphoria from the sensation of being able to be one with nature. He didn’t know Jongdae’s doing something else beyond his mind.

The red witch’s eyes never left Chanyeol’s. They were so golden under the sun. Baekhyun’s hearing and feeling was blocked by nature so he didn’t hear Jongdae mumbling in Latin, nor realizing the kisses he’s receiving. The ear cuff he wore glowed the same time Jongdae’s ear cuff did. A spell was being set. Chanyeol was about to stop whatever Jongdae’s doing. He’s putting all of them in danger. The hand returned to rest on Baekhyun’s lower back then flicked away, sending Chanyeol back with a strong force. Jongdae’s resisting. His voice screamed to Chanyeol’s ear even if he’s meters away. “No one touches what’s mine.”

“Jongdae, don’t be impulsive. He’s not going to do us any good, no matter how pure his intentions may be.” Chanyeol warned. “He’s not Byul!”

“Byul’s dead because of this family.” Jongdae spoke calmly and eerily. “I’m not going to let you take Baekhyun from me too.” He slid the tip of his nose against Baekhyun’s neck then looked at Chanyeol again. 

“Jongdae, what are you doing?” Chanyeol panicked when he saw the red aura slowly enveloping Baekhyun. The edges of the cape beneath them raised from the ground. “Don’t use it on him, Jongdae. You know his love won’t be true! It won’t be good for both of you.” He’s genuinely worried for Jongdae this time. Using Spellbind caused more pain than happiness to those who casted it. It’s the strongest power of love. It wasn’t meant for people who forced the feeling. It would be as good as nothing if one of the two didn’t feel the same.

“You don’t know what’s good for me. None of you do.” Jongdae smirked as his eyes changed to red.

Spellbind consumed them.

Behind the Prince’s eyelids, his eyes were red too. He thought it was a butterfly that landed on his nose and spread its wings. “Baekhyun does.” Jongdae hugged Baekhyun tighter, chests pressing together. The Prince gasped as Jongdae felt a surge of power in his veins. Their hearts were officially linked. “Whatever you do to him will happen to me.” Spellbind was place upon Jongdae’s command. For it to seal completely, they had to consummate. Chanyeol ran his hands in his hair, exasperated that Jongdae decided on his own. The elders would kill him. He ran to the pair to stop even a fraction of this process. Jongdae flicked his finger, sending Chanyeol back to the tree where he hid. It’s been done. Chanyeol had to find a way to save Jongdae but there’s only one way: kill Baekhyun.

When the clearing calmed, Jongdae took his hand off Baekhyun’s eyes. They shone happily after the wonders that appeared in his mind. “How was that?” Jongdae wiggled his brows adorably like he didn’t just place another spell on Baekhyun and defied his kind.

“I’ll remember that forever. That sound, I’ll look for it forever.” Baekhyun was so overwhelmed. “Thank you, Jongdae!” He pulled the witch to a big hug. Jongdae melted into it, resting his cheek on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  _ Mine, just my Baekhyun. _

* * *

The two went near the falls for a quick soak. Baekhyun had no qualms taking his shirt off. Jongdae’s seen him shirtless several times. Pants were a different case. Jongdae just jumped in the cool water and took one article of clothing at a time. He’s shy for Baekhyun to see his body. He’s not fat. He’s just...in love. Baekhyun looked to his side when he saw soaked black clothes thrown to land. He turned around, seeing Jongdae in the water, collar bones exposed. Baekhyun clicked his tongue to his cheek, hands on his hips. This guy really got undressed underwater. Jongdae lowered himself to the water just so his eyes and hair were the only things exposed. He kept his boxers on. He’s actually drinking the water because Baekhyun’s body made him thirsty. The highlight was Baekhyun’s belt undone. He hoped Baekhyun would take them off to be fair.

Baekhyun entered the water cautiously with his pants and belt still on. The Prince swam, surprising Jongdae. “You said you can’t swim!” He fished for him because of that reason. Baekhyun surfaced near him, sticking his tongue out for mockery. He just wanted Jongdae to do the work because the water was still cold at that time. Jongdae splashed water to him. Baekhyun swam closer, successfully reaching Jongdae’s ribs. The water was amazingly clear so he saw everything. “You’re so conservative for a touchy guy.” Baekhyun noticed. “Oh, you’re Catholic.” He moved back slightly.

“Yaaa,” Jongdae whined, pulling Baekhyun with his unfastened belt. Baekhyun let himself be dragged by the water, not controlling the stop. He bumped to Jongdae’s body, leaning his head back. “He forgives.”

“Confessing something else, Jongdae?” Baekhyun smirked teasingly.

“You’re no fair.” Jongdae tugged Baekhyun’s belt loops. The Prince rolled his eyes and stood his ground. His hands went underwater. There’s really not much to hide in the clarity of the water. Jongdae watched a very lucky droplet slide down Baekhyun’s chest. The Prince watched Jongdae’s reaction as he unbuttoned his pants slowly then slid the zipper down.  _ Oh, so that’s where those veins led. _ Baekhyun took the black clothing off to expose his creamy skin then raised his pants above water. Jongdae reached for it and threw them to land himself. Now they’re even. Jongdae swam away to cool his blood. Baekhyun floated backwards, successful in his intention to rattle the other.

In their own spaces, they swam under the setting sun. Jongdae kept lowering himself in the water, blowing bubbles. A huge splash made him scold Baekhyun. The Prince got on a rock and jumped in the water with a flip. “Do that again! I want to see it.” He wasn’t upset about the splash but the fact that he didn’t see it.

Baekhyun swam to the rock again, back facing Jongdae. He jumped off, coolly flipping to the water. Jongdae cheered him on, clapping his hands. Baekhyun swam to him with a big smile on his face. “Did I do good?” He asked. Jongdae nodded, returning his joy. Suddenly, he lunged forward, sending both of them underwater. Baekhyun’s eyes were wide open as he tried to breathe. He couldn’t breathe through his mouth since Jongdae’s lips were on his. They both surfaced with Baekhyun holding on to Jongdae. The witch was so delighted until he saw Baekhyun’s face and their distance growing.

“D-Did I, was it bad?” Jongdae touched his lips.

“What? No, no, I was just surprised.” Baekhyun assured him but he himself was so confused. He’s never been kissed that aggressively. Apart from Sehun’s first kiss, he hasn’t kissed anyone. And Sehun’s very gentle. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he liked it but he knew he didn’t hate it either. “Hey, don’t...don’t overthink it. I’m sorry. It’s just,”

“Hard?” Jongdae touched his teeth, feeling the pain now. “I get what you mean now.” He looked away and screwed his eyes shut to deal with the pain. Baekhyun swam to him, touching his back. Jongdae wiggled his front teeth.

“Let me see.” Baekhyun turned his face to nurse the damage from his act of courage. Jongdae kept his mouth agape, chin tilted up. Baekhyun peeked under his lip, seeing no blood. “You’re good to go. It’s still pretty attached.” He smiled amusingly but Jongdae frowned adorably. “Do you want to go again?” It’s the most innocent tone Baekhyun’s given to Jongdae. “Can we try it my way?” Baekhyun closed the gap of their bodies. Jongdae’s fidgeting. The Prince was amazed with his reaction. “You’ve never been kissed...tamely?” That’s one way to put it. Jongdae shook his head, shy to admit that. He’s not exactly a hoe, but who knows?

Baekhyun took care of him, sliding his hand around Jongdae’s small waist, fingers spread out on his back for support. Suddenly, Baekhyun’s back to being a royal. His posture too straight, aura too prideful, and eyes too gentle. As his face neared, he gauged Jongdae’s ministrations. “Relax,” Baekhyun whispered against the other’s lips, letting their breaths calm. Baekhyun’s not going to lie; his heart’s racing. He’s never initiated something so intimate but this felt right. Jongdae didn’t know what to do with his hands. Baekhyun smiled upon feeling the ripples around them. “Put them on me.”

“Huh?” Jongdae wondered what he meant.

“Your hands, put it on me. Anywhere. I don’t care. You’re really tense.” Baekhyun noticed. Jongdae’s left hand was comfortable on Baekhyun’s shoulder. The right hand was all over the place. Baekhyun held it with his free hand, keeping it still.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whispered as his hair dripped droplets on his cheek. The Prince waited expectantly. “What’s taking so long?”

“I’m waiting for you.” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, faintly sliding the tip of his nose against Jongdae’s jawline. The Prince closed his eyes as the tip of his nose slid down to the side of Jongdae’s neck. The witch gripped Baekhyun’s hand tighter. He liked the feeling. The hot breath on Jongdae’s skin made him shudder. Baekhyun’s hand slid lower, disappearing in the water. Jongdae gasped the moment Baekhyun touched his ass. The hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder slid down to his chest. Jongdae let go of Baekhyun’s hand, resting it on the Prince’s nape instead. Baekhyun smiled to Jongdae’s skin. He’s getting braver, just the way the Prince knew him to be. Jongdae couldn’t stand this anymore. The hand on Baekhyun’s chest lifted the Prince’s chin. That’s his go signal.

Baekhyun laid it on Jongdae as gentle as he could. He felt the soft cold flesh against his, pulling back slightly to press once again. Jongdae responded, following Baekhyun’s lead. Once they found their rhythm, nothing held them back. Jongdae’s fingertips on Baekhyun’s chin slid down his jaw until it’s on his neck. The one on Baekhyun’s nape slid up, tangling in Baekhyun’s hair to grip the strands gently. Baekhyun groaned in his throat when he felt the light tug. Jongdae’s coaxed Baekhyun’s lips to part. He used his tongue to poke Baekhyun’s lip like a knock. Baekhyun lost his control and swept his arms under Jongdae’s thighs to wrap his legs around his waist. Jongdae just licked the roof of Baekhyun’s mouth. The Prince kept his mouth agape and relaxed, giving Jongdae the aggression he knew. Jongdae tugged Baekhyun’s lip like he was asking for some tongue too. Baekhyun gave it to him. The witch scrunched his nose as he felt his mouth full. There’s a low growl that came from Baekhyun. Something sharp sliced Jongdae’s lip, making him pull back slowly.

He wished he kept his eyes closed. Baekhyun’s arrogant smirk made him feel small. It’s on display and mocking him for succumbing to his charms. Jongdae has heard of princes being smart, charming, handsome, perfect but he never believed it’s possible. Staring at Baekhyun now changed his beliefs. A voice inside told him that he did this. He added to this Prince’s ego. The Prince knew he was an amazing kisser. He knew he’d be the best Jongdae’s ever had. Jongdae fell for his demeanor. The more he stayed with Baekhyun, the more realized he’s in too deep. Baekhyun let his legs go, giving him some ground for footing. Jongdae took Baekhyun’s word for it; a gentle kiss was far stronger and better than an aggressive one.

Just when the witch thought it was over, Baekhyun sank with his hands firm on Jongdae’s hips. He felt the same enticing lips press on his skin just above the waistband of his boxers. Jongdae almost lost his balance, gripping Baekhyun’s hair again. He didn’t know he was that sensitive there. The trail of kisses made Jongdae look up to the darkening sky, praying to the gods for strength. Baekhyun’s lips kissed Jongdae’s navel and licked it. Having that muscle in the Prince’s mouth was illegal. It’s really becoming a curse rather than a blessing. Jongdae felt his hand on Baekhyun’s hand raise from the water’s surface as the kisses trailed upwards. Jongdae looked down. He’s fucked.

Baekhyun’s looking up to him, mouth agape as he pressed it on Jongdae’s flat stomach. He closed his lips upon touching, pursing his lips for a kiss. Jongdae groaned as he combed Baekhyun’s hair off his forehead. Why was he making one mistake after another? Baekhyun’s looking more primal and delicious after each motion. The kisses finally reached Jongdae’s chest, rushing to his neck and jaw until they found home to his lips. Baekhyun smiled upon tasting blood on Jongdae’s lips. The witch winced when he felt the pain again. The two ended with a gentle kiss, knowing they had to control themselves. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun, kissing his shoulder. Baekhyun nuzzled his face on Jongdae’s neck, feeling slightly cold.

Jongdae pushed himself back, going under water for one last swim. Baekhyun breathed heavily as he looked around. He’s never felt this alive in a while. He’s free to devour this man without restrictions. Baekhyun searched for Jongdae’s figure but found nothing. The witch surfaced and blew water upwards from his mouth. Baekhyun just smiled fondly. Jongdae went under again, swimming back to the Prince. Baekhyun’s breath hitched. He looked to the sky and saw darkness. Jongdae surfaced again, running his hands in his hair. Baekhyun forgot one part of himself and now it’s coming to make itself known. Jongdae took a step towards him but he moved back.

“No, Jongdae. Stay there.” Baekhyun sounded so breathy. His voice suddenly got a tad deeper. “Jongdae, I swear do as I say. Stay there!”

“What? Why? It’s getting late. We have to go.” Jongdae pointed to the sky. Baekhyun knew he’s right.

“I-I have to go.” Baekhyun whispered, feeling colder. He swam fast, reaching the land in no time. Jongdae followed him, worried if something happened. They were so happy just a few minutes ago. Baekhyun stumbled to land, wobbling as he panted hard. He sounded awful. He got his pants and wore them quickly, skipping the button and the belt. He forgot his boots too. He didn’t get his shirt and backpack anymore but wore the red cape around him. Baekhyun looked at the water, seeing Jongdae close to his tail. He apologized under his breath and ran.

“Baekhyun! Hey, what happened? Baekhyun!” Jongdae reached land, wearing his clothes fast. He tried to see where Baekhyun went. He slung Baekhyun’s backpack over his shoulder and hugged his boots and shirt. “Baekhyun!”

Their chase began.

The Prince ran as far away as possible from Jongdae, the trail, and his home. He’s feeling the change in his chest. Baekhyun tripped on a fallen branch, not caring about the pain. His body felt heavier as his hands slowly covered with fur. He got up and kept running, leaving the cape behind. Jongdae’s voice neared. “S-Stay away, please! I can’t hurt you.” Baekhyun cried as he found an isolated place.

Howls could be heard from a distance. Baekhyun wiped his eyes with his arms, removing the tears that blurred his vision. A strong force knocked him to the right, sending him and another creature to the ground. Baekhyun rolled until his back his a tree. A black wolf stared fiercely at him. Baekhyun heaved deep breaths, knowing he could let loose now. He needed to save himself.

Jongdae looked up and down, turning every few steps to find Baekhyun. It’s really dark this night without the moon. The fireflies weren’t out too. He kept calling for Baekhyun’s name but there’s no response. His worry peaked upon hearing howls echoing in the forest. “Baekhyun, come on, I can’t save you if I can’t see you, dummy.” He spoke through gritted teeth, hugging the Prince’s boots and shirt tighter to his chest. He stepped on something weird. Jongdae looked down, seeing red. He called louder, willing his tears to halt. He wore the cape around him, thinking it’s Baekhyun’s embrace. The growls became louder. He heard rustling to his left together with angry purrs. Jongdae’s began running to the sound. He slowed to a stop until he took a hesitant step back.

The boots and shirt dropped to the ground. Two black wolves looked at Jongdae. Their growls sat in their throats. This wasn’t Chanyeol’s little games. It was real. These were real wolves. There were four; two stared at him while one ran away, the last was dead on the ground. Jongdae took another step back but he tripped on his own foot. He’s cautiously moving back, extremely scared for his life. Wolves were the greatest enemy of the red witches. The two wolves came closer, obviously hungry. “B-Baekhyun?” He whispered once more, trying his luck.

A rough scrape on the ground made Jongdae look to his right. The two wolves did too upon hearing something coming. A grey wolf jumped over Jongdae, tackling the two wolves. Another black wolf joined. There were five in total; the four of them wrestling. Jongdae noted that there’s one grey wolf...with some reddish brown accents. On its ear, a metal glimmered.

“Baekhyun?”


	5. Wolf In Me and Your Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walls down, Baekhyun lets himself go for the first time in his life. Jongdae indulges him to fulfill all his desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: NC-17/R18 scenes included

_ Jongdae looked up and down, turning every few steps to find Baekhyun. It’s really dark this night without the moon. The fireflies weren’t out too. He kept calling for Baekhyun’s name but there’s no response. His worry peaked upon hearing howls echoing in the forest. “Baekhyun, come on, I can’t save you if I can’t see you, dummy.” He spoke through gritted teeth, hugging the Prince’s boots and shirt tighter to his chest. He stepped on something weird. Jongdae looked down, seeing red. He called louder, willing his tears to halt. He wore the cape around him, thinking it’s Baekhyun’s embrace. The growls became louder. He heard rustling to his left together with angry purrs. Jongdae’s began running to the sound. He slowed to a stop until he took a hesitant step back. _

_ The boots and shirt dropped to the ground. Two black wolves looked at Jongdae. Their growls sat in their throats. This wasn’t Chanyeol’s little games. It was real. These were real wolves. There were four; two stared at him while one ran away, the last was dead on the ground. Jongdae took another step back but he tripped on his own foot. He’s cautiously moving back, extremely scared for his life. Wolves were the greatest enemy of the red witches. The two wolves came closer, obviously hungry. “B-Baekhyun?” He whispered once more, trying his luck. _

_ A rough scrape on the ground made Jongdae look to his right. The two wolves did too upon hearing something coming. A grey wolf jumped over Jongdae, tackling the two wolves. Another black wolf joined. There were five in total; the four of them wrestling. Jongdae noted that there’s one grey wolf...with some reddish brown accents. On its ear, a metal glimmered. _

_ “Baekhyun?” Jongdae couldn’t believe it. _

It distracted the grey wolf slightly, getting mauled by the three mercilessly. Jongdae got on his feet, finding something to hit them with. The grey wolf squealed. Jongdae saw blood on the grey wolf. The witch’s eyes saw red once more.  _ No one touches my Baekhyun. _ He screamed as his hands glowed, directing them to the wolves. Jongdae ran and jumped in the air, ripping one wolf off the grey wolf, holding its decapitated head. The rest scrambled back, seeing their pack mate brutally die.

Jongdae knelt in front of the wolves, shielding the injured grey one. His eyes were golden, skin baring some tattoos. He threw the head to the side, ready for a fight. Jongdae spoke in a different language then curled his fingers. The black wolves before them squealed and groaned as they curled to the ground. The sounds of bones snapping satisfied the red witch until the sounds died down together with the wolves. Jongdae breathed heavily as he put his hands down. The wolf behind him weakly moved away, quite frightened. Jongdae crawled to it slowly, guilty and terrified. He stopped nearing the wolf upon seeing how scared it was of him. On Jongdae’s knees, he couldn’t help but pour the emotion he held in. The fear, the worry, and the adrenaline were felt all at once. They knew each other. They finally knew the darkest secret about each other.

“B-Baekhyun,” Jongdae’s voice broke. The grey wolf moved back but fell on the ground again. Its leg was bitten. “Baekhyun, I’m sorry.” He begged, fingers scraping the ground. The wolf mewled as if it’s about to cry. It’s losing too much blood. More howls came from a distance. Jongdae’s on his knees, in the red cape, sobbing quietly. He knew Baekhyun hated him. He knew he’d throw away what they built so quickly. Baekhyun’s been looking for someone like him for days and didn’t even realize he was with one already. Jongdae tricked him. He deceived him better than any wolf, literally and metaphorically. Baekhyun felt so pathetic. He’s the wolf physically but Jongdae had the brains of a wolf, a manipulative and conniving wolf.

The wolf’s ears heard better. The sound of paws on the ground came closer. Jongdae’s not caring anymore. He fell into a state of despair. The grey wolf endured what’s to come and leaped. He made it in time with another black wolf’s jump, biting its neck perfectly before it lodged its teeth on Jongdae’s body. The witch fell back, shocked by everything. He miscalculated. The grey wolf bit harder, snapping the neck with its teeth. Jongdae finally had proper eye contact with the grey wolf. It’s waiting for him to get up. The wolf wobbled on its footing. Jongdae ran to it, holding its side. It’s bigger than him but he could manage. He took the cape off and put it over the wolf. No wonder the fabric’s big. It’s meant for Baekhyun’s wolf form too. “I got you. I got you, Baekhyunnie.” Jongdae rubbed the wolf’s side, resting his forehead on it. The wolf mewled softly, feeling so upset and weak. He felt his heart pumped too fast for the wrong reasons.

Inside this wolf was Baekhyun’s form. Unlike transformations written in books or seen in movies, the red witch’s curse enveloped the human body with a wolf exterior. It’s as if the human form was inside the wolf’s stomach. It symbolized the fear of red witches being eaten by these wolves. They used it to torture citizens of the kingdom by transforming them into a wolf’s meal and locomotive function. If a wolf would be shot, bitten or stabbed, it would penetrate the wolf’s body first before hitting the human body. Before this was known, people had to cut one wolf open to see the human body inside. If it wasn’t brutally killed, the human may have survived. Saving a human body after reverting wasn’t as easy as they thought.

The walk home was quite long. Jongdae asked Baekhyun if it’s alright to use some magic to get them home faster. Since Baekhyun had no language, he had no choice but to agree. He had nothing to lose anymore. He’s cursed. Jongdae waved his hand on the door, opening it by itself and widening the entrance for them. It went back to normal once they were inside. He moved the furniture quickly and lit the fireplace. The grey wolf limped in circles in front of the fire while Jongdae laid the red cape on the carpet. The wolf lowered itself just as Jongdae sat down. Jongdae was heartbroken for him. Baekhyun breathed heavily, whimpering as the wound continued to bleed. Jongdae tried to get medicated leaves in the cupboard but the head of the wolf was on Jongdae’s lap so he smoothed the fur for comfort. The wolf closed its eyes upon feeling the familiar touch. Jongdae wanted to talk to him like this. He wanted to make sense of things. He put his hand on the wolf’s ear, feeling the ear cuff still on it. It’s really Baekhyun.

“I’ll just try something. This won’t hurt.” He assured Baekhyun. “Can you hear me?” The wolf’s eyes opened, shocked. He used the accessory as some kind of hearing aid for one creature to another. “Oh, it worked! Can I heal your wounds?”

_ Will you use magic? _ “Yes. I don’t know what else to use. I promise it won’t hurt.”  _ Go ahead. I have nothing to lose. I might not make it after the change. It’s in five hours. _ Jongdae remembered his sentiments. There’s a chance Baekhyun could die. With wounds this great, that chance could be a reality. The witch felt responsible for his suffering. He wanted more time with this one. He loved this one. It would be a cruel twist of fate to have him taken away from Jongdae. Then again, it’s their fault why there are people like this. Jongdae silently wondered if he could do it. The wolf mewled.  _ Kim Jongdae, thanks for saving me. Thanks for being my freedom. _ The wolf mewled again, paw patting Jongdae’s leg. Jongdae couldn’t let Baekhyun go like this. He wouldn’t accept the Prince dying under his watch. He loved him too much for their story to end in this tragedy. “We’ll talk about that later. I need your voice to know your emotions. You’re just saying that because you could be dying.”  _ Bingo. _ Jongdae smiled a little to mask his fears; one being living without Baekhyun now. “I should be the one thanking you for saving me.” He kissed the wolf’s fur. “Rest now, okay? I’ll fix you, Prince Baekhyun.” The wolf did as told, weak from the fight. Jongdae covered his mouth with his forearm to control his sobs. He didn’t want Baekhyun to see him weak.

Jongdae ran around the house, creating potions in the kitchen. He had two hours to save Baekhyun. After bandaging the wounds, Jongdae chanted everything he knew from his 40 years of existence. Physical age 25 but truly 40 years old. He got the suppressants from the backpack and dumped them in the pot. Jongdae felt bad but he had to make Baekhyun drink fawn’s blood and one other thing. He got Baekhyun’s dagger and slit his arm, biting his own finger because that hurt so much. He watched his blood drip in the mix then curled in pain as he clutched his wrist. “Fuck these witches are cruel!” He cursed then went back to mix. The part he slit was over his constellation tattoos. He had Virgo and Taurus etched when he came home. It’s been his favorite ever since. “Shit, when’s his birthday again?” Jongdae bit his lip, regretting it because of the cut. Jongdae went through Baekhyun’s backpack, finding an ID. May 6th. The witch sat properly, reading the ID thoroughly. No, it wasn’t needed in the potion. He just wanted to know more about Baekhyun...like his blood type. It didn’t have Baekhyun’s preferred volume number on his television so blood type was fine. “He’s naturally black haired? Wow.” He looked at the sleeping wolf then tucked the ID back. Time to make the wolf drink.

Baekhyun drank it well and his cuts healed. Jongdae kept the bandage on so it would scar nicely. Jongdae got pillows from the bedroom and placed all under the wolf’s head. He settled with his arm. Jongdae laid beside the wolf, trying to cover their bodies with the cape. Baekhyun couldn’t be covered by all of it so Jongdae just covered his paws. Jongdae was enveloped well because he’s smaller. He smelled the fabric, missing the person of this wolf. It’s been six hours since Baekhyun transformed and he missed the noise in this silence. He imagined the gravity of silence once Baekhyun went home. No, he refused to dwell on that. For now, he’d protect his wolf. Jongdae blinked slowly, sleep coming for him. The moment he closed his eyes, the transformation began.

* * *

Jongdae stirred, feeling his back ache slightly. He felt quite warm. There’s more pillows around him than he remembered. Baekhyun’s awake, sipping water from a mug as he walked around half naked. He found his backpack and clothes. His boots were by the door. Jongdae really brought everything back, even the shirt he took off before transforming. Baekhyun smelled awful. He removed his pants and wore fresh one, skipping the boxers. Common notion for wolves was that their clothes would rip upon changing. Baekhyun’s curse let him keep the clothes since an external force coated their bodies. It’s just like they’ve been eaten by a wolf but they’re also the brain of the wolf.

Baekhyun walked to the sleeping figure on his cape, eyeing his face and body. Jongdae wasn’t naked but comfortable. He had his boxers and the black muscle shirt on, cape covering his hips and a leg. Baekhyun raised his brows in silent approval as he sipped his drink then went back to the kitchen. The Prince began to tidy around.

The witch really didn’t know how to clean up after working. At least the books were right about that. Baekhyun checked the contents of each bowl, smelling the empty ones. He saw his dagger stained with blood. Baekhyun threw the trash then placed the ceramics on the sink, washing them quickly. He finished the mug of odd liquid, obedient and trusting that it’s medicine made for him. For some reason, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the dagger. Once the kitchen was clean, he got the dagger and smelled it. It’s not his blood. Cursed people’s blood had a different scent and that’s not it. Baekhyun walked to Jongdae, about to ask but the answer’s exposed on the carpet; Jongdae’s bandaged wrist. A red witch’s blood could heal anyone faster than medicine. It could also save someone’s life from death. These witches have hemophilia, that’s why they protect their bodies the most. A scratch could end their life. Baekhyun remembered scraping Jongdae’s lip with his wolf teeth. The witch pulled back immediately. Jongdae laid his life on the line to heal Baekhyun. They’re saving each other. All forms of prejudice and judgement towards red witches erased Baekhyun’s mind. If one’s capable of being this kind, the rest would be too. There’s a high chance that the curse would be lifted.

Jongdae slowly opened his eyes, blinking them to clarity. He’s alone with soft pillows. The red witch craned his head to the left, seeing Baekhyun standing, shirtless, bandaged, and thinking. He smiled, thankful that he’s alive. Baekhyun turned the dagger in his hand, thinking of a plan. Past the dagger, he saw something else. Jongdae’s eyes looked at him, sensing that he wasn’t happy.

In the back of Baekhyun’s mind, he remembered this was still a red witch. In the back of his heart, it hurt to know this guy was what he came for all along. He could’ve been home sooner if only Jongdae told the truth.  _ Would you really want to go home, Baekhyun?  _ Another voice asked. The Prince wasn’t sure. “You’re alive.” Jongdae mumbled with a soft smile on his face. The Prince nodded timidly, not entirely happy about it for the first time in his life.

“I’ll find us something to eat.” Baekhyun avoided more interaction. He needed to know how to act around a red witch without offending him. Jongdae frowned, understanding he needed time to think. The red witch stood up and tidied around the living room. Baekhyun yelped as he walked, feeling the bite on his thigh. Jongdae dropped everything and rushed to his side.

“You’re not fully healed. Lie down first. I’ll find food.” Jongdae worried, putting an arm around Baekhyun’s waist for support.

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun didn’t mean to sound harsh. He’s just annoyed with himself. He wasn’t sure if he’s mad at Jongdae. It wasn’t his fault that he’s a red witch. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” The Prince really wanted to get this out of the way. It’s troubling him too much. “Why did you save me? Why did you put yourself in danger for me?”

“You were hunting us down. I had to protect my family. You of all people know how that feels.” Jongdae felt offended by Baekhyun’s scolding.

“I wasn’t. I would never. I wanted to talk.”

“I know.” Jongdae looked down. “I know why you’re here, Baekhyun.”

“Then help me.” He begged. Jongdae shook his head. Baekhyun scoffed. “Of course you won’t. You’re overjoyed that we’re killing each other in the kingdom.” The Prince raised his voice.

“I’m not! Why are you talking like I’m the most vile creature in the planet? I’m also from your kingdom! You think I’m born like this? Undoing this curse isn’t possible for me. I’m...I’m...I’m weak.” Jongdae hated to admit it. “I can’t do it! Stop forcing me to do something I can’t! I’ll do something if I’m sure I can do it!” Baekhyun saw himself in this red witch. “The moment you told me that’s all you wanted, I tried talking to them. I reasoned and no one’s listening to me. Then I, I saw you change.” He bravely looked at the Prince’s eyes. “It’s the most frightening thing.”

Baekhyun’s disappointment disappeared upon seeing the rawness in Jongdae’s eyes. He hugged Jongdae comfortably, apologizing for raising his voice. He never thought he’d scare a red witch like that. He knew Jongdae would worry but understanding the beings that they were, it was surprising something could scare red witches. Wolves are the most frightening thing in their lives because these creatures knew no morals and reason. They ate to survive, that’s it. At least that’s what Jongdae thought. Baekhyun was very aware of Jongdae last night. Was there a loophole after all? Was it Spellbind? “I thought you died. You’re eaten or something. I saw your cape and I, my mind went blank. I can’t, I can’t, I don’t know what I’d do if you,” Jongdae couldn’t finish. Baekhyun hushed him with a chaste kiss.

“Let’s not think about that. What matters is there’s no more secrets between us. We’re safe. You’re okay.” Baekhyun tapped the red witch’s wrist. “You saved me. We’ll deal with the world later.” Jongdae nodded, amazed that he’s understood...by a human. Baekhyun’s maturity surfaced as he calmed the witch. How could a few days feel like years of being together? If it’s possible to fall in love quickly, then Jongdae was sure the world outside this forest was beautiful. Jongdae felt that Baekhyun would be a great King; one that listens and hears, that considers, that thinks things through. Baekhyun’s planning was halted to console Jongdae. He’s worried that Jongdae would poof everything out of here if he worries more.

“We have to clean this. It’s been more than six hours.” Jongdae nursed the Prince, setting him on the sofa. He couldn’t remember where he left the supplies. He’s too disoriented by everything. Baekhyun reached for his hand, assuring him it’s alright. He’s not mad. There’s no room for those emotions when he’s due to leave tomorrow. The Prince bit his thumb, thinking again. Time flew by so fast.

It’s the fifth day tomorrow and he’s found the red witch, a weak one but still one. He wondered if he could surrender Jongdae to the law. He didn’t want to. Is it possible to fall in love with him this fast? Something still didn’t feel right. Jongdae’s in the kitchen, finally finding the supplies in the cupboard. He’s thinking too. Both of their plans weren’t working. He couldn’t sell Baekhyun out anymore. A new plan needed to be formed. Both beings thought of one thing only: how do they escape this together?

Jongdae told Baekhyun to shower first before cleaning and bandaging the wounds again. The Prince got up slowly, limping to the room. Jongdae sipped his water, debating whether he should help. The red witch put his cup down and ducked under Baekhyun’s arm to help him walk. Resisting was harder than he thought. The Prince stayed silent, watching his steps. They reached the bedroom, parting slowly. Jongdae excused himself but stayed outside the door. He tried to steady his breathing then lifted his shirt. The same mark bloomed on his side and thigh but they weren’t open wounds. It’s just etched and felt the same as the real thing.  _ Whatever happens to him will happen to me. _ Baekhyun was removing his pants slowly when he saw a line on his wrist. He looked at it closer, wondering why it stung but didn’t bleed. “Kim Jongdae, what did you do?” He whispered out of horror, remembering the bandage on the witch’s wrist.

After bathing, Baekhyun’s in bed with a towel around his pelvis. Jongdae crawled beside him, nervous about doing this with Baekhyun conscious. His finger slid up the Prince’s thigh. Baekhyun shifted under his touch, embarrassed for being sensitive. Jongdae began peeling the bandage on his thigh slowly. He’s surprised to see that the bite scarred. He checked the one on Baekhyun’s side, seeing it scarred too. “You’re healed.” Baekhyun looked down to see his skin. He held Jongdae’s bandage around his wrist, checking the wound. It’s also scarred. Baekhyun’s hunch was right; they had the same wrist scar. Jongdae tried to hide his thigh but his shorts rode up slightly. There’s a hint of a mark similar to Baekhyun’s too. They’re one. “You’re good to go.” Jongdae didn’t mean to sound upset but he’s thinking about it too. He knew it was time, so he offered his wrists to be bound. He’s ready to face his sentence to the kingdom.

“Who said I’m leaving?” Baekhyun whispered, holding Jongdae’s hand. “We’re running away, Jongdae.”

“Stop saying nonsense, Baekhyun. You have to be King.” Jongdae worried. Baekhyun sat comfortably, pulling Jongdae between his legs. The red witch leaned on the Prince.

“I don’t have to be. Just because it’s planned doesn’t mean that it would happen. Plans change.” Baekhyun whispered. “Speaking of change, are you alright with me being like this?”

“You’re alright with me being a red witch.” Jongdae shrugged.

“I mean being a wolf once a month and every-related moon phenomena.” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s hair. The red witch nodded. He knew and trusted Baekhyun wouldn’t hurt him. Their intimacy still felt foreign to Jongdae. He didn’t want to let his feelings fall deeper than they already have.

“You’re all healed. Go out. I have to bathe.” Jongdae cut their intimate moment short. Baekhyun chuckled, obediently doing so. He dragged the towel with him then glared at Jongdae. The red witch turned away quickly. He’s waiting for a towel mishap. “What? I’m not looking!”

“Pervert.” Baekhyun exited the room with a hearty laugh.

Jongdae smiled as he pouted, embarrassed about being caught. The Prince forgot his shirt inside so he got the red cape on the sofa and wore it with his black pants for the meantime. He wondered if he could sneak in to get the shirt and leave. The red witch stepped into the shower, checking the toiletries. Baekhyun turned the knob and peeked inside. He felt like a thief so he pulled the hood up. Jongdae took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Baekhyun successfully closed the door without any sound, leaning by the wood as he watched each article of clothing peel off the red witch. Screw the shirt. He wouldn’t seem to need it for a while. Just like the wolf in red riding hood, he waited for his prey and stalked it. Come to think of it, Jongdae did the same thing to him. Which wolf would succeed?

The water from the shower fell on Jongdae’s skin. Baekhyun hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, cocking his head to the side. The way the hood moved with him was a novel. Red was truly made for him. Jongdae washed his hair and body with his eyes closed. Baekhyun watched him silently, fascinated with his actions. He’s very normal, he thought. Baekhyun’s amazed he’s a red witch. Someone that adorable and handsome belonged to that clan. He’s like a gem in the mud, Baekhyun thought. He’s a fan of beautiful things so he wanted to keep this for himself. Screw his obligations. He wanted to be selfish this time. Jongdae hooked his thumbs in his boxers, stretching the garter to detach from his skin. The subtle sound of a throat clearing made him freeze. He’s not alone anymore. Jongdae wondered if it’s Chanyeol but he hasn’t been touched. Chanyeol always made his presence felt by touch. This one, he stayed back and observed. The Prince tilted his head slowly, leaning it to the door, waiting patiently for what’s next.

The red witch closed his eyes, feeling pressured by this voyeur. It’s the first time Baekhyun expressed his desires to Jongdae. Apart from the touches and that kiss, he didn’t ask for anything more...until this moment. Jongdae exhaled slowly and lowered the last piece of clothing he had. It dropped to the ground, soaked and unwanted. Baekhyun’s eyes raked Jongdae’s bare body with no reaction coming from him. Jongdae put one hand on the wall, trying hard not to look behind. He ran his hand in his hair, nervous for what he’s about to do.

Jongdae wrapped his fingers around his length and pulled slowly. He stroked himself, imagining it’s the hand of the person watching him. In truth, he’s never done anything like this before. He never had the freedom to touch himself, tease someone and take control. It’s a heady feeling Jongdae wanted to be addicted to. Baekhyun’s gaze softened as he watched the obscene display for him.  _ Serve your King well, Red Witch.  _ Jongdae moaned softly, making Baekhyun’s brow raised out of curiosity. Jongdae’s thinking about Baekhyun’s trail of kisses on his body, feeling weak once again. His back muscles flexed.

Baekhyun smirked then closed his eyes. He let himself fall back to the door, biting his lower lip. What a beautiful sinful sound meant for him. “You like it?” The Prince asked softly. Jongdae nodded, eyes closed and mouth agape. Baekhyun snickered, feeling his pants getting tighter. The tugs Jongdae did to himself were merciless. He wouldn’t last any longer. The sounds he made sent fires in Baekhyun’s veins. The Prince began palming over his pants, stifling his own sounds. He wanted to hear Jongdae some more. His downfall was his own undoing the moment his fingers curled around his balls. The groan he voiced was something anyone would want to hear to swell their pride. Jongdae looked over his shoulder, halting everything to look at the Prince. The red witch turned the water off and watched those sensual hips of the royal’s move against his pretty hand. Jongdae wanted to feel it in every way possible, hopefully matching its strength.

Seeing Baekhyun grinding on his own hand with that damn cape on him did things to Jongdae’s mind and body. “As expected, Red.” He quietly made his way over. Standing in front of the sexualized Prince, licking his lips at the sight. What a wonderful wrecker he wanted to consume, he thought. The way his muscles flexed made Jongdae jealous. He wanted to feel them...on his tongue. Jongdae leaned forward and yanked Baekhyun's hand off himself, pinning both wrists to the door. His mouth hungrily coated Baekhyun's collar bone as his hips rubbed against the Prince. The texture of his pants was quite stimulating. He felt lines scraping his dick, seeing that these pants were a tad special. They had strings over the button, a little ribbon for a very delicious gift.

Jongdae capturing his lips then dove his tongue first in the other's cavern. Baekhyun moaned, successfully removing one of Jongdae's hold to cup the side of Jongdae’s face. The witch's kisses travelled south, lower and lower until its treasure. The Prince cockily smirked, chin up, looking lazily at the other. Jongdae pushed the hood off his hair then kissed along his jaw. Baekhyun’s hands grabbed Jongdae’s ass, digging his nails on the flesh to feel more pressure on their grinding. Jongdae sucked a spot on the creamy skin. Baekhyun pants by Jongdae’s ear, encouraging him that it felt good. The dream came true. He’s marking Baekhyun’s neck red to his heart’s content. The flicks of his tongue on the skin sent Baekhyun’s eyes rolling back. Jongdae thought he’s in water because of the fluidity of Baekhyun’s body rolls to him. “Let me serve you, my King.” Jongdae whispered to the Prince’s ear, tugging his earlobe with his teeth.

The two switched positions with Jongdae's hands and front pressed on the door. Baekhyun liked the way he arched his back. He slapped Jongdae’s ass as a reward. Jongdae seemed to get off on it. The subject’s request was the Prince’s doing. Baekhyun sighed blissfully when their hips connected. Jongdae didn’t expect the size to feel different from his palm. The Prince’s motions had the perfect amount sensuality, toying with Jongdae’s mind deliriously.

Baekhyun teased the witch by sliding the cape’s fabric against his thighs and back. He wondered if he could take a thrust. Baekhyun placed his hands firm on Jongdae’s hips then pushed his hips forward. It sent his bulge between the other’s cheeks, making the witch gasp. Jongdae really wanted this. Baekhyun’s convinced he wanted this. A kiss was placed on Jongdae’s shoulder blade before switching places again.

Jongdae sank to his knees, undoing the royal’s belt and button. He rubbed his face on Baekhyun’s pelvis, drunk in lust. Jongdae bit the string, pulling it free then the zipper, tugging it down with his teeth. Baekhyun looked down, marvelling over the red witch’s hunger and skill. His base was exposed, remembering he went commando. Jongdae’s tongue darted out to lick around the base as his hands slipped around the waistband to pull the clothing off Baekhyun’s thighs. The Prince screwed his eyes shut, hitting the back of his head on the door. “Easy, Jongdae. We have time.” Baekhyun breathed.

The witch successfully pooled Baekhyun’s pants around his ankles, taking them off completely and throwing them to the side. Jongdae really got low, kissing Baekhyun’s feet while his hands rubbed against Baekhyun’s thighs. Jongdae knelt properly, staring at Baekhyun’s dick. He wondered why it’s different from Chanyeol’s. While his friend was big, this one looked...more stimulating. Baekhyun combed Jongdae’s hair with his fingers. Jongdae remembered he’s a wolf too. A stronger seal could be made. He quickly wanted it to happen so he took Baekhyun in his mouth. A curse left the Prince’s lips. He held Jongdae’s head in place and rolled his hips to get deeper. When he pushed to the hilt, he looked down and had this image burned in his mind. Tears formed in Jongdae’s eyes as he gagged. It’s not like Baekhyun forced himself to Jongdae’s mouth. Jongdae’s hands on Baekhyun’s ass held him in place. The Prince screamed as he looked up, shooting his load down the red witch’s throat. Jongdae hummed satisfyingly after swallowing. Baekhyun pulled him off his dick forcefully, sending him back to his ass.

Jongdae looked at his work as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Baekhyun looked absolutely wrecked. His abdominal muscles contracted with his broad chest’s rise and fall. Sweat glistened on the Prince’s forehead and neck as he did his best to keep himself standing. Jongdae thought Baekhyun may be right. He only needed one crucifix on this altar. He only had so many because he loved staring at many versions of Jesus’ abs. Not anymore. He’s found his favorite set of abs and possibly his new god. “I’m all yours, Red.” Jongdae got on his knees again, trying to catch Baekhyun’s slim fingers with his mouth. He managed to put two in his mouth, sucking them as he rubbed himself. Baekhyun gathered his wits after his soul was sucked out of his dick. He saw Jongdae’s being a slut on his fingers, licking them thirstily. He’s leaking too.

Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to his feet, kissing his lips wildly. His taste stayed on Jongdae’s tongue. What a filthy creature Jongdae was. They stumbled slowly to the bed. Jongdae pulled the string of the cape, letting it drape on Baekhyun’s shoulders. He threw it on the bed then pushed Baekhyun on it. The Prince slowly moved back up the bed as Jongdae crawled over him. His eyes turned golden. Baekhyun showed no fear, raising himself on his elbows to meet Jongdae’s kiss. This was wilder than the one they shared in the falls. There’s no more barriers between them. Baekhyun’s seated properly while Jongdae straddled him, tilting his head up for Baekhyun to mark him. He’s lightly bouncing and humping against Baekhyun, loving the Prince’s hands scratching his back and kneading his ass. Baekhyun bent his spine forward slightly, creating a long stripe of saliva from Jongdae’s sternum to his left peck until it travelled up to the side of his neck, and ending on the space below his ear. “Claim me, Red.”

“What?” The Prince was dumbfounded. All this time they moved based on each other’s feeling. It’s the first real request made by Jongdae. Baekhyun noticed Jongdae tilted his head to the side, exposing more of one side of his neck.

“You’re a wolf. Wolves mate with the one they desire. They claim them by biting near the pulse.” Jongdae educated him. Baekhyun knew that from books. Whether it’s real, he never knew. It’s time to know now.

“You’ll bleed. It will hurt you.” Baekhyun touched the expanse of Jongdae’s neck, genuinely worried about this idea.

“You can be drunk from my blood but I trust you.” Jongdae whispered against Baekhyun’s lips. He put his finger against Baekhyun’s soft lips. It’s a signal to bite. The Prince did so, his fangs making themselves known. His iris changed to grey. Jongdae brought Baekhyun’s wolf side out. “Don’t hold back, Red.” Jongdae smirked. “I won’t break.”

“You sure about that?” Baekhyun scoffed, confident fangy smirk in full display for Jongdae.

“I’d love to punch that smirk off your face.” Jongdae smiled, grinding harder on Baekhyun.

“You’d rather climax watching it.” Baekhyun had him figured out. “Knowing I did it. Say it. Tell me I’m your best.” Two fingers slipped past Jongdae’s rim without warning. He tried to break free but the arm holding him in place was too strong. He’s partly wolf after all. Baekhyun hooked his fingers, finding his prostate immediately. Jongdae screamed out of ecstasy. He screamed that Baekhyun’s his best lay. The feeling of skin against skin, slaps echoing the walls, and grunts mixing sent chills down their spines. Neither expected such an animalistic turn of events. Gone were the moments where gentle ruled. Baekhyun flipped them over, hovering over the red witch. Jongdae’s legs were folded to hang on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“Wait,” Jongdae breathed. Baekhyun didn’t care. He pushed in, shuddering at the feeling of a tight heat. He pulled out and rolled his hips to push back in. Jongdae just lost his mind. Baekhyun wasn’t fast to fuck but he demanded to be felt, to be remembered. Each move had a sense of satisfaction that neither felt before. Jongdae touched his lower abdomen, amazed he felt the rise and fall. Baekhyun felt the space a bit too tight. He breathed through his mouth, nose scrunching at each push only to groan at every pull. Jongdae saw Baekhyun shining above him. The Prince expressed how much he liked this. He stared at Jongdae’s blissed out expression, hips rolling forward with force. Jongdae’s boneless on the bed, taking whatever’s given to him. Baekhyun shifted his weight as he knelt, hands firm on Jongdae’s thighs, just below where his hip bones connected, and drilled.

The bed creaked loudly, shaking and hitting the wall at a steady rhythm. Jongdae’s world was shaken, unable to speak as he felt nothing but shots of pleasure burning his veins. He gripped the cape, holding on for dear life as he saw the top of the cliff. Jongdae opened his eyes, seeing the King of the mountain ready to push him off as his sacrifice. He ran his hands in his sweaty hair, staring down to his prey. That smirk appeared again, nodding once to Jongdae as his brows raised as if he’s confirming that he’s right. He’s the best fuck ever. Jongdae’s gaze lowered to Baekhyun’s abs contracting until he saw the length slipping in and out of him.

Jongdae arched his back to plant his heels on the mattress. He met Baekhyun’s thrusts, surprising the other. Baekhyun lifted Jongdae’s hips off the bed and crammed everything in before grinding filthily. The high-pitched moans from Jongdae were music to Baekhyun’s ears. He wanted to be selfish for a few more minutes. Looking down at Jongdae, he couldn’t help but be amazed. His tattoos surfaced his skin, joining the clots on his skin. It’s another form of art. By Jongdae’s wrist were two constellations. Baekhyun slowed his movements, touched by Jongdae’s choices of designs. Jongdae’s been watching him since the beginning. Baekhyun halted everything, lowering Jongdae’s body to the mattress.

“Why’d you stop?” He whispered, wondering if he did something wrong. Baekhyun shook his head, hovering over the witch’s body. Jongdae was surprised by the sweetest cheek kiss he’s ever felt. Come to think of it, it’s the first cheek kiss he received in his life. What’s something innocent doing in this slut fest? Baekhyun’s bedroom eyes made Jongdae feel small. He’s memorizing Jongdae, trying to feel what he felt. Jongdae’s getting needy. Apart from Baekhyun’s length in him, he wasn’t touched like how he wanted. Baekhyun wanted him to be frustrated by it. It’s going to get more frustrating once they separate.

He would lean in, misleading the other by shying his lips away. Jongdae always followed it like a snake to a flute. Baekhyun lowered his face to the side of Jongdae’s neck, pretending to go in for a kiss but just breathed over his skin. Jongdae writhed. He wanted to feel Baekhyun. The lips of the Prince ghosted against Jongdae’s cheek but got no contact. Worse, Baekhyun’s fingers slid lightly from Jongdae’s pelvis, travelling to his side, until his chest. It travelled down in the most featherlike manner, tickling him. Jongdae begged him to move but Baekhyun slammed his hand on Jongdae’s hip to keep still. The Prince smiled teasingly, eyes still alluring as ever. Jongdae’s lost in them. He forgot where he was for a moment. A slow roll of Baekhyun’s hips made Jongdae moan. He’s getting very sensitive. “Touch me, Red.” Jongdae breathed.

“Where?” Baekhyun truly tortured him.

“Anywhere, everywhere. It’s getting cold.” Jongdae squirmed, trying his best to feel something but Baekhyun’s hold was firm. The slow motions of Baekhyun’s pelvis was too much for Jongdae’s body. He felt electrocuted by each small push because the tip of Baekhyun’s length pressed his prostate oh so slowly, delaying his agony. Baekhyun circled his hips slowly, watching the greedy hole suck him in. This was probably his best lay ever too. The small waves became bigger. Jongdae gripped the cape again, holding on for his life. Baekhyun let his saliva drip to Jongdae’s length before rubbing it tightly. Jongdae opened his eyes, seeing the Prince looking down at his work. Baekhyun slowly raised his slicked hand, watching the string of cum stretch between them until it snapped. Jongdae and Baekhyun looked at each other for a moment. Baekhyun put his cum-covered finger in his mouth, sucking it clean. Jongdae’s wrecked all over again. He’d never want anyone except Baekhyun ever again.

Baekhyun’s far from done. He lifted Jongdae’s leg to the side, flipping him over while still inside him. Jongdae couldn’t remember how he got on his elbows and knees but it felt insane. Baekhyun got impossibly deeper, slowing down to make Jongdae remember how his insides turned for this guy. Jongdae reached behind, grasping Baekhyun’s wrist so he could kneel straight. The change of angle was a whole new level of euphoria. Baekhyun’s hammering steadily as his arm hooked on Jongdae’s shoulder down to his chest and the other hand palming his erection. “Please, please let me cum.” Jongdae cried.

“Go ahead, Dae. I never said you can’t.” Baekhyun kissed his cheek sweetly. His words were Jongdae’s undoing. He shot his load on Baekhyun’s hand, the same hand that stroked his overstimulated length. Jongdae said the Prince's name like a prayer, calling him from the heavens like he belonged there. Baekhyun’s truly a filthy motherfucker, wiping his stained hand on Jongdae’s stomach then pushing his fingers in the other’s mouth. He held Jongdae’s nape and pushed him down the bed, flat and immobile. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae’s fucked out hole, sure that the knot would fit. Jongdae screamed to the mattress, sobbing as something pressed down on his prostate. Baekhyun came, stuffing the witch as his arms shook from the gravity. The Prince fell on top of Jongdae, utterly spent and sated.

“What, what the fuck just happened?” Jongdae slurred, extremely tired from that experience. Baekhyun lifted his head then kissed Jongdae’s shoulder blades.

“It’s my knot. We have to wait for it to deflate.” Baekhyun’s voice was so hoarse. “I’ll claim you later. Give me a minute.” He groaned upon feeling his abs hurt. They laid on their side, cuddling. Jongdae’s turned his head to see Baekhyun but the Prince just hummed. He stopped for a moment from kissing Jongdae’s nape and the witch looked for it immediately. He’s rubbing Jongdae’s thigh lovingly, leaving more featherlike kisses on the other. He pulled out slowly, feeling the stickiness of his release. Jongdae felt himself leak, chuckling lightly. He’ll never be the same again.

“Ready?” Baekhyun asked softly. Jongdae nodded, not caring about the world anymore. The Prince got on once again, lining himself before slowly pushing in. Jongdae’s quite sensitive at this point so he did this slowly. He just needed the witch to be distracted from the pain of the bite. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s hand and locked their fingers together. He did the same to their other hand, resting it beside Jongdae’s head. The witch kept his eyes open this time, relishing this moment. He’ll never have this moment again. “Baekhyunnie, what soft ears you have." The ear cuff still proudly shone.

"The better to hear your voice with, my love." Baekhyun leaned down for a kiss. They broke apart but Baekhyun’s forehead rested on Jongdae’s. The witch admired the next feature he loved.

"What beautiful eyes you have,” Jongdae’s in awe.

"The better to see you with, my dear." Another kiss was shared.

"But Baekhyun, what wonderful touch you have." He mewled at the feeling of Baekhyun’s body on him.

"The better to love you with." Baekhyun lowered his kiss to Jongdae’s jaw. "Quit flattering me, I'm still fucking you."

"Oh, but Red, what a filthy mouth you have." Jongdae squirmed, feeling another climax at bay and coming in hot. Baekhyun breathed heavily against Jongdae’s neck, adding to the sultriness of what they shared. He let go of one of Jongdae’s hands. Jongdae held on to Baekhyun’s shoulder, hooking his arm under.

"The better to eat and please you with." Baekhyun sunk his teeth on Jongdae’s neck, hand covering the other’s mouth to mask his scream. The Prince tasted the blood of the red witch, slurping strongly. It was insanely delicious. Jongdae came as he writhed beneath, gripping Baekhyun’s hand tightly as his body shook from the pain and pleasure. Jongdae slowly lost consciousness as Baekhyun withdrew his teeth and licked his wound clean. He made sure to not let one drop of blood fell from Jongdae’s skin. Baekhyun lifted his weight off Jongdae, seeing he’s passed out. He pulled out of the witch and stood at the edge of the bed.

What a beautiful sight, he thought. Jongdae’s sprawled naked over the red cape, hole dripping and neck blooming red with a bite mark. The way Jongdae’s pale skin glowed over red amazed Baekhyun. His beauty was unlike what books told him about red witches. They're not ugly, nor to their eyes turn fully black. They have normal teeth. Their nails weren't that long and not all of them were women. They didn't kill your family if you say your name and they think about the quality of your heart before ripping it out. It's different from what he learned.

He wore his pants, zipping himself and buckling the belt again. Not once did he take his eyes off Jongdae. He wiped the corner of his lip with his thumb and sucked the blood. His head tilted to the side as he stood in a lazily posture, remembering this moment forever. He’s leaving in a few hours carrying the best moments of his life with him. Baekhyun got his shirt that started all this dirty mess and wore it. He leaned over Jongdae again, combing his hair back with his fingers and kissing his forehead. The witch leaned into his touch like a moth drawn to a flame. “I’ll be back, my love.” He whispered. “I promise.”

Baekhyun went out of the house to sit on the steps. His elbows were on his knees while he bit his thumb. What’s he going to do? This was freedom, right? It’s supposed to feel good but why does he feel so disappointed with himself? He wondered if he just cheated on Sehun. He wasn’t any better than those who cursed him if he couldn’t even stay true to his fellow people. Baekhyun hoped Sehun turned the light off the moment he returned home. Because he’s not coming back. He silently apologized to his parents for being a disappointment. Baekhyun ran his hands over his face, getting stressed. He couldn’t believe his mind for screaming his feelings. He’s fallen for a red witch in less than a week.

These past three days had the craziest moments of his life. He almost died each day but there’s one constant: Jongdae. Baekhyun should be bothered by his stalking tendencies but without it, he’d be dead. All this time he thought he’d journey alone, not even praying for a partner because of the circumstances. One of those 16 Jesus gave him a friend, a lover, and a mate. Baekhyun closed his eyes, remembering what they just did. How was he going to return home with Jongdae with him? Would his parents understand? The people? Dear god, those people, have mercy on their souls. Baekhyun only wanted to be free, to enjoy some air. Freedom has a price and it’s fairly high. He’d risk it, for all those feelings he had these past three days. He’d selfishly risk it; his family, his best friend, his crown, everything. For Jongdae.

The Prince returned inside, scanning this house. It’s a royal’s property. It’s a consummation lodging...for kings. Baekhyun looked at the ceiling, trying to remember something special about this house. It must be there, the writing found in forbidden books. In the royal library, there’s a book about consummation and royal relationships. It’s hidden and locked for a reason but it didn’t stop Baekhyun from reading it. His family wasn’t completely honest with their love interests. He found a roughly painted part near the main light of the house. The shade was a hair off from the rest of the ceiling paint. He stacked a table and chairs to reach it. Using his dagger, he began scraping the paint. The writing underneath appeared. Seven names of his ancestors were there. Beside them were names in different writing. Baekhyun found them to be familiar and similar to some of Jongdae’s tattoos. It’s not so taboo after all. His ancestors were with red witches at some point in their lives. Where did it go wrong? When did it end?

“Byul?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, trying to read the name beside his. He’s seen it before. On the person in bed right now. “Jongdae? Eh? He’s only 25.”  _ Looks 25. _ Baekhyun looked at the crucifixes on the altar. He jumped down and checked the bottom of each one. The manufacturing date would be different. He found the oldest, heart sinking upon calculating. Jongdae’s older...by almost half his age. Baekhyun’s defeated. He’s kneeling in front of that altar, thinking all of the Jesus staring at him laughed at his stupidity. Baekhyun pieced everything together. Jongdae was his grandfather’s lover. How did this happen? How could it happen? He calculated his grandfather’s age upon marriage and his history. Jongdae was only 20 years old. The curse spread starting there. This curse was because of him and Byul.

Baekhyun, for the first time in his life, did the sign of the cross and asked why did he have to be a disappointment? He apologized to his grandfather in the afterlife for sleeping with his lover. It’s so fucked up. What he’s not apologizing for were his feelings. For the first time in his life, he’s felt love that ran free.  _ Is this what it felt like, grandfather? _ If Byul could talk to his grandson now, he would say no. Because Jongdae was bare with Baekhyun. He didn’t hold back in feeling with Baekhyun. Jongdae was truly 25 at heart with Baekhyun.

“I’m going crazy.” Baekhyun scoffed. “I’m never coming home.” He glared at all the crucifixes. “Damn me forever. I’m cursed anyway.” He mumbled, smirking psychotically. “You have to kill me first before you get him.” There’s no one to hear him but Baekhyun hoped his grandfather heard. This curse wouldn’t be here if he didn’t hurt Jongdae. His eyes turned grey. The hate for his grandfather, his family, brewed.

Jongdae limped out of the bedroom slowly, feeling tingly inside. He saw the Prince kneeling in front of the altar. He put his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and squeezed gently. The Prince closed his eyes, head falling back to lean on Jongdae’s thighs. He’s exhausted. Baekhyun received an upside down kiss. “Thought the royal family didn’t have a religion because you’re gods.” Of course Jongdae knew that impression. He dated a royal. The true royal didn’t respond. He had many things in his mind.

“How old are you?” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae made him repeat the question. Baekhyun’s eyes were unexplainable. Jongdae saw a chip of white paint on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He looked up as tears welled in his eyes. “Please tell me you’re not the one written beside my grandfather’s name. Please tell me you’re not the reason why I’m like this.”

Jongdae couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything anymore. His back’s against the wall. There’s no more lies to tell. He didn’t have the heart to, because all of him has been given to Baekhyun.


	6. I See Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's arrival signalled red. Like blood and fire, both bring life and death. Which side would Baekhyun and Jongdae choose?

“25,” Jongdae really believed he was. Baekhyun cleared his throat, knowing he’s lying about his age. “40,” The Prince kissed the witch’s hands, pressing his cheeks to them. It’s a sign of appreciation and acceptance. Baekhyun’s truly grateful for his honesty. “You’re okay with dating older men?” Jongdae gasped.

“We’re dating?” Baekhyun mumbled adorably, loving the feeling of Jongdae’s hands on his face. “Thought we’re mated,” Jongdae smiled slightly, loving the sound of it. “Jongdae, let’s run away. Please. Let’s leave this place.”

“What’s with that decision? You’re going home.” Jongdae was confused. Baekhyun shook his head, rubbing his face on the other’s touch like a puppy needing attention.

“I hate them. I hate home. You’re my home.” Baekhyun whined. Jongdae’s dumbfounded.

“My family will kill you, Baekhyun.” Jongdae reminded him. Baekhyun stood up, not facing Jongdae. He didn’t want to see him pissed.

“So that’s it? We fuck and say goodbye?” Baekhyun scoffed. “You got what you wanted. Of course, you’ll throw me away now.”

“Hey it’s not like that.” Jongdae tried to turn him around but Baekhyun removed his hand.

“Then what? We’re just something for now and the future doesn’t matter? You’re not some special service part of an accommodation, Jongdae. You feel things. I feel them.” Baekhyun sighed, calming his voice. “Don’t push me away too.”

Too? Jongdae saw chipped paint fall between them. He looked at the ceiling once more. Baekhyun already knew. And he didn’t want to be the next one on that list who didn’t stand by this feeling. Jongdae hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder so he’d calm. He stayed silent, letting the other’s strong emotions subside.  _ You’re different, Byun Baekhyun. You’re not Byul. _ Jongdae’s eyes turned golden.  _ You’re better than him. I’m going to protect you, Baekhyun. You’re mine. _ He whispered filthy phrases to Baekhyun’s ear, backpedalling on step at a time.

Baekhyun’s emotions simmered down as he’s being pulled away from the altar. He really lost himself in this journey. Jongdae’s eyes looked to the side by the window. Someone’s invading them. He would let his spell protect them tonight. Baekhyun fell on the sofa, looking at Jongdae expectantly. The witch straddled him, shifting slowly on his lap. Baekhyun’s hands slid from Jongdae’s knees to his thighs, loving the feeling of goosebumps against his touch. Their lips connected deeply, earning an appreciative hum from Baekhyun. He ripped Jongdae’s shirt open, dragging his lips down the witch’s jaw. He opened his eyes, glaring at the royal seal behind the vases above the fireplace. HIs hold around Jongdae tightened.  _ Mine. _

At the same time, Jongdae’s looking out the window, knowing all too well who watched them. Chanyeol’s breathing heavily out of anger as he watched his love interest getting sexual with someone else. Jongdae had the guts to smile when Baekhyun sucked over the bite mark. The Prince craned his head to the other side of Jongdae’s neck, giving it the same love. Chanyeol could see the aura around burn redder than before. He punched the wall. The spell’s sealed, bound forever. Baekhyun was startled, about to look behind but Jongdae pulled his face for another kiss. “It’s nothing. It’s probably some animal. It’s not worth it.” He whispered against the Prince’s lips.

“No one’s worth it but you.” Baekhyun just spat on his family’s seal by saying that. “Run away with me.”

“Anywhere, Baekhyunnie. Take me anywhere.” Jongdae’s made his decision too. Baekhyun continued kissing Jongdae’s mouth wildly, occasionally eyeing the royal seal. He hoped his ancestors tossed and turned in their graves, seeing their final heir end their rule. He’s done with their lies. Perfection wasn’t something Baekhyun ever wanted in life. He was never perfect. They just made him seem like one but he never believed it. He put one sin over another, earning a different crown on his head.

That crown flamed on Baekhyun’s head, the same time Jongdae’s did. He opened his eyes from time to time, savoring the jealousy in Chanyeol’s face. He made sure to exaggerate everything, encouraging Baekhyun for more. This slap to Chanyeol’s face ruined everything he prepared for. Jongdae was meant for Chanyeol...like how Baekhyun was meant for Sehun; a royal to a betrothed. Yes, Jongdae’s the prince of the red witches, and like Baekhyun, destined to be king one day. The words Jongdae uttered in bed earlier held more meaning. My King, Jongdae referred to Baekhyun as his King. Not just the kingdom’s king but the witch’s king too. The moment the spell was sealed and their mating bound, Jongdae just gave this cursed mortal rule over two kingdoms. Chanyeol watched the defiance of two princes, knowing they just ruined all peace created.

Baekhyun licked Jongdae’s lips, eyes drunk with lust. Jongdae smiled satisfyingly. “How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful being like you,” The Prince whispered softly.

“You deserve the world, my King. No one’s greater than you.” Jongdae boosted his ego, massaging his ears gently. Baekhyun scoffed.

“As long as you’re in that world,” Baekhyun slurred.

“You’re invincible.” Jongdae sealed this promise with the most passionate kiss they shared. No one would break them anymore. Not their families, government, and even death. The course of the future drastically changed with their union.

The two laid in bed, the red cape draped over their hips. Jongdae recovered first, raising his head to look at Baekhyun’s fucked out expression. The Prince stared at the ceiling, completely dazed. “So, tell me.” Jongdae was confident with his work. Baekhyun’s face said it all. “Did I ride you better than you expected?” The Prince turned his head slowly to look at Jongdae. He’s speechless.

“I think my pelvis’ broken.” Baekhyun whispered as Jongdae laughed. “Did my, did it fall off?” Baekhyun checked under the cape, grateful it’s still there. Jongdae couldn’t help but beam with pride.

This round started on the sofa with different hatred agenda in their mind. Baekhyun carried Jongdae to bed, telling him he wanted to see how Jongdae rode...by himself. Baekhyun leaned on the headboard, legs spread as he rubbed himself. Jongdae’s back face him, legs folded. The witch began moving his hips sinfully, rising and falling on the mattress. Jongdae worked well, only to see Baekhyun had his eyes closed as he rubbed himself. It pissed him off. He crawled to Baekhyun, startling him when he’s straddling firmly. Baekhyun wasn’t prepared for the sink, gasping hard as he saw his dick disappeared. “Eyes on me.” Jongdae ordered. Baekhyun looked up, knowing he’s not one to mess with. The ride began.

Jongdae fished for compliments, wanting Baekhyun to want him and no one else. He denied Baekhyun to touch him except his thighs. The weight falling on Baekhyun’s hips took a physical toll on the Prince. He’s screaming brokenly, unable to shut his eyes. He did that once and learned the punishment. Jongdae squeezed his cheeks together, almost snapping Baekhyun’s dick. “It’s gonna rip off! It’s gonna,” Baekhyun choked on his breath as he came hard, balls squeezed dry inside the witch. Mercy and Jongdae became enemies for a moment. Oversensitive as Baekhyun was, he kept going. He wanted to prove Baekhyun that he’s worth keeping. Jongdae kept his hole tight as he continued bouncing. Baekhyun knew he’d never find another beauty like this. His nails dug in Jongdae’s thigh as he felt another spiral fall coming. When Jongdae let gravity do the work, Baekhyun pushed up, coming the hardest he’s ever experienced in his life. He thought his heart stopped beating. All the air in Jongdae’s lungs rushed out of his body. He fell forward with Baekhyun catching him. They lay like that for a while, processing how they managed to love like this. There’s no other being in the world that could make them feel this. Ever.

Hunger for food followed. Jongdae dressed first, picking up Baekhyun’s clothes on the floor. He helped the Prince dress, finding the holes of his shirt for him. When Baekhyun’s head popped from the shirt hole, Jongdae pretended to scare him. The two giggled stupidly, noses touching. One soft peck became one needy kiss. “You said you’re hungry. You have to eat.”

“What about you?” Baekhyun spoke in a hushed manner, voice slightly deeper.

“I just drank fawn’s blood the other day. I’m still fine.” Jongdae assured him. Baekhyun smiled, amused by their setup. He touched Jongdae’s cut lip.

“Does it still hurt?” Baekhyun worried. He never thought he’d hurt him. Jongdae shook his head, watching their fingers fight who got in between the spaces first. “You haven’t told me what we’ll do about your family.”

“It doesn’t matter. They have no choice but to obey me.” Jongdae wiggled his brows as he enjoyed the confusion in Baekhyun’s eyes. “A prince,” He kissed Baekhyun’s lips. “For a prince.”

“You’re kidding.” Baekhyun didn’t believe him, smiling slightly at the joke. Jongdae said nothing. “Oh shit,” The Prince laughed.

“Yep. Oh shit indeed.” Jongdae mimicked him. “So we need to run soon.”

“If I don’t return, they’ll send people for me.” Baekhyun knew that obvious possibility.

“Me too. Where’s the safest place we can live?” Jongdae asked the jetsetter. Baekhyun whispered a place, amazing Jongdae. He’s so excited, he wanted to leave that second. “Go make yourself useful and wash your cape. I’ll finish dinner.” Baekhyun smiled, hesitantly detaching himself from Jongdae.

Just as he passed by the living room, someone knocked on the door. Baekhyun looked at it, thinking it’s just squirrels messing with them. The knock was pretty solid. What a strong squirrel, Baekhyun thought. The knocking continued. Baekhyun went to the door, reaching for it. Jongdae heard the last of the knocks, reacting a second late. “Baekhyun, don’t!”

A tall guy with silver hair stood there, dressed in all black. He’s smiling kindly to Baekhyun. The Prince was surprised to see another person in this place. He must’ve travelled far. “Who are you?” Baekhyun asked.

“Hi! I’m Chanyeol.” He offered his hand. Baekhyun saw a tattoo on his finger. He’s a red witch. “Jongdae’s betrothed.

“Baekhyun, move!” Jongdae screamed. The two looked at Jongdae with wide eyes. Baekhyun’s reaction time was better, doing as told. Jongdae pushed his hand to Chanyeol’s direction, sending a force that flew him off the steps. Baekhyun looked at the door that’s now blown off. Jongdae ran to help Baekhyun up. “Get your things. We have to go.”

Chanyeol huffed a breath and touched the ground. Heat crept through the ground until fire crawled the wood of the house. Baekhyun wore his cape as Jongdae wore the backpack. He stocked Baekhyun’s holsters and boots with weapons like a mother preparing her child for school. “Jongdae, who was that?”

“Exactly who he told you he was.” Jongdae looked at the window, hoping Chanyeol’s still on the ground. Or dead.

“Your betrothed?” Baekhyun couldn’t believe this.

“Not exactly. He wished he was.” Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s face. “But I chose you, over everything.” There’s fear in Jongdae’s eyes that Baekhyun couldn’t figure out. The light above them caught on fire. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I do with my life but what’s going on?” Baekhyun needed answers. He’s scared to lose Jongdae now. The red witch didn’t have time to explain. He pushed Baekhyun out the window, following fast. They ran for their lives. Baekhyun looked behind him, seeing the house burn into ashes. Jongdae stopped with him, hugging him from behind, very sorry for not saving the place they cherished. “Why is this happening?”

“Let’s go, please. Baekhyun, I’ll explain later. You have to go!” Jongdae pulled him away.

“Me? Why just me? Jongdae, you’re coming with me.” Baekhyun was firm about this. Jongdae tried to remember the way to the border. “What are you doing? Jongdae, why are we going to the border?” Baekhyun refused to believe Jongdae’s plan but the border’s getting closer the more they moved. He pulled Jongdae back. “Answer me. What are you doing?”

“Just trust me, Baekhyun. I’ll boost you up. Once you’re safe in the kingdom, I’ll lift the curse.” Jongdae’s eyes were glassy with tears. He didn’t say anything about going with him.

“You? Why you? You said you can’t.” Baekhyun’s vision blurred with his own tears. Jongdae shook his head as he looked at their feet. He mumbled apologies, apologizing to Byul. “Why are you saying my grandfather’s name? I’m not him, Jongdae. You know I’m not him!” Baekhyun held his hands, begging for another way. “I don’t want to go home. I’m not going without you!”

“Go. Just go! Don’t come back! Rule like you’re supposed to. I’ll keep the witches out of your kingdom.” Jongdae touched Baekhyun’s ear cuff, expecting to remove their pact spell. “You’re not in love with me. You never were.”

“What? What are you talking about? What did you do to me?” Baekhyun touched himself then Jongdae’s arms.

“I put a spell on you to like me, to love me. You reminded me so much of Byul.” How dare Jongdae smile so fondly to him now. “You look so much like him. You…but you’re just someone I used to love.” Jongdae didn’t make sense to Baekhyun. He’s saying things he didn’t mean. Baekhyun knew he was forcing himself to say it. Jongdae kissed him once more, putting all these lies to rest because Baekhyun’s right.

“What spell? Jongdae, I’m not under any spell! I-I love you!” Baekhyun shook him. “You love me, remember? You told me that you,” Jongdae’s eyes slowly closed before he could admit it. “Jongdae? Jongdae,” Baekhyun felt him getting heavier. Jongdae closed his eyes, falling to Baekhyun’s arms. The scene behind the red witch was frightening. The fire from the house burned a part of the forest already. Chanyeol’s marching to them, nails sharper than ever. His eyes were golden and angry. Baekhyun shook Jongdae to wake but nothing happened. His own eyes slowly blurred.

The spell still worked. Jongdae wasn’t able to remove it.

The witch forgot the first ever spell on Baekhyun was protection. If any witch put a spell on him, even Jongdae’s, it would only take effect for a few hours. While the pact spell faded, Jongdae’s condition didn’t because both of them already shared feelings for each other unknowingly.  _ Whatever happened to Baekhyun would happen to me. _ The Prince stumbled back, keeping Jongdae in his arms. They fell to the ground, unable to run as their legs became numb. Chanyeol stared down at the weakened Prince, twirling his dagger around his hand. “Jongdae,” Baekhyun slurred. “Don’t hurt Jongdae.” He accepted that his life has come to an end. Even so, Baekhyun covered Jongdae’s body with his.

Chanyeol didn’t expect to hear that from Baekhyun. He didn’t expect him to shield the witch either. He tried taking off Baekhyun’s arms off Jongdae but it’s...locked. Like a vice grip, Baekhyun’s body tensed around Jongdae. Five more red witches came, seeing their Prince in the arms of another. One of those red witches was Jongdae’s acting mother and Queen. “What happened here?” The eldest asked. Chanyeol’s rage burned stronger.

“He tried to hurt Jongdae. Good thing I got to him in time. He’s a wanderer...from that kingdom.” Chanyeol lied...partially.

“Good work, Park. You’d make a fine partner to Jongdae.” The eldest complimented. “Transport them. We have an offering tonight.”

Chanyeol’s conscience bothered him immediately. He thought if the eldest was right about him being a fine partner to Jongdae. Love was selfless, he said, but why was he doing this? Jongdae has been honest with his feelings for him since the beginning. He gave himself to Chanyeol even if he wasn’t supposed to. The taller silently apologized to Jongdae, holding his hand as he’s transported back to the nest. To Chanyeol’s defense, he did what he had to do for his duty. No one ordered him to follow Jongdae though. Duty was just an excuse. What Chanyeol did was utterly personal.

Back in the palace, The King threw his glass across the room. It’s the fifth day and his son wasn’t anywhere near the border. There’s soldiers on top of the entire border, spotting in case the Prince returned. The fog became too thick because of the fire. Midnight was near and the hopes of all slowly died. Even those who proposed this reckless idea were under scrutiny for conspiracy. The King looked at the Queen. “Call Sehun.”

The young Duke strutted confidently to the soldiers’ barracks, eyes dead serious. He was given protection and weapons together with a team of 30 soldiers. This was the ultimate test to prove himself to the world that he deserved Baekhyun’s hand. The General passed him a radio. “Once you see the Prince, get him out. No one will condemn you killing witches, boy. It’s what we’re all supposed to do.” Sehun nodded, taking instruction well.

The world watched for the second time, seeing a different noble in front of the wall. No more climbing or scaling. Choppers would bring them up for a safe descent. The King and Queen hugged Sehun, reminding him to be safe above all. He hugged his parents, hoping they’d be proud of him. A small commotion in the crowd had soldiers on edge. It’s just a guy trying to make his way to the front to see the events. Sehun looked to his right for a few seconds then to his feet. This was his life, his duty. Baekhyun came first over his own heart. To the guy that fought his way to the front to see the Duke, Sehun felt sorry. He sighed and went inside the chopper without another glance to the people. With a royal seal of the kingdom around his arm, he knew he had to finish this duty before anything else.

Baekhyun woke up in a room where the only illumination was the light from the window. He’s tied to the muddy wall. He looked around but he’s alone. He wondered where Jongdae was. Was he safe? Was he alive? Keys jiggled the doorknob, opening for someone Baekhyun didn’t want to see. “Oh, he’s awake too.” Chanyeol looked at the witch guarding. “That’s odd. Jongdae just woke up.”

“Where is he?” Baekhyun slurred. A kick met Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Who told you to talk? Were you spoken to?” Chanyeol taunted.

“I told you to save him. What did you do to him?” Baekhyun groaned. A punch met his face.

“I did save him...from you. He’s safe.”

“You think it’s because of you? Weren’t you the one who started the fire? Chased us to the border and tried to kill us!” Baekhyun screamed the truth but Chanyeol’s knee met Baekhyun’s stomach again. The silver-haired beauty had an ugly temper. “Jongdae would rather die than be with you.”

“Why? Do you think he’d be happier with you?” Chanyeol mocked. Baekhyun lifted his head slightly then spat the blood from his mouth. He smirked arrogantly and arched a brow. It’s a silent confirmation. Chanyeol’s so riled up, he wanted to hit Baekhyun again but the witch on guard stopped him.

“You have to keep him alive, Yeol. He needs to be alive for the offering.” He reminded. “Cut his heart out yourself. The elders would be pleased.” Chanyeol smiled at the thought as he slowly backpedalled, eyes on Baekhyun.

“You’re dead.” He mumbled with a big murderous smile on his face.

“Yeah you said that earlier but I’m still breathing.” Baekhyun mocked him. Chanyeol tried to charge again but he’s pulled out of the cell.

Jongdae’s in his room with the elders. They just watched and waited for him to explain himself. He didn’t speak. He didn’t want to. “Jongdae,”

“Leave me alone.” Jongdae interjected.

“What you did was,”

“I know well enough what I did! I did it because I wanted to!” He screamed over them. “He wasn’t going to kill me. He never would. All Baekhyun wanted was to talk, fix our relationship with them.”

“Chanyeol said,”

“And you listened? Of all people, you listened to Park? And of all witches in this family, you want me to marry that airhead? He’s far too young for me.”

“He’s the same age as Baekhyun.” That was a good point.

“He’s all muscle and no brain with all due respect.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. One of the five elders made a face confirming Jongdae’s opinion. “He knows I’m right.” Jongdae pointed. The four looked at him in question.

“You still used a pact spell on a wanderer, the grandson of the person who hurt you in the first place. Haven’t you learned? We cursed them to protect you.”

“Byul’s death was one thing. But the rest of the population turning into wolves? You didn’t tell me that! Hurting one was enough. You dragged the rest of his family that didn’t know about us into this. When do you even stop and say enough?” Jongdae sighed, exasperated by the elders. “Baekhyun had to know by himself. Do you know how much hate he has towards his family now? He was ready to run...with me.” Jongdae’s voice softened, realizing that dream was ruined. “He was going to leave everything for me, face you, prove himself to you. Guess he won’t even have a chance now because of dumb Park.”

The elders looked at each other. “Baekhyun is still Byul’s grandson.”

“Fuck geneology!” Jongdae’s power made all the torches explode. “They’re different people with different birthdays, different names, different generations, even different damn dicks! Just lift the damn curse and kill him! At least give his dying wish. I don’t care anymore. All of you just killed me too.” Jongdae laid down, wrapping himself in Baekhyun’s red cape. No one could take it away from him. The last person who touched it was dead by Jongdae’s hand.

The elders found him hopeless. This love was greater than Byul’s, supported by a pact spell. It would be a miracle to separate them because not even a reversal worked. So Baekhyun’s feelings toward the witch were true. Jongdae kept his mouth shut about one fine detail. He didn’t have to tell them about Baekhyun being one of the cursed that transformed into a wolf. They didn’t have to know he slept with the greater enemy too.

Jongdae was brought to the main area of the nest, tied to the damn chair again. He didn’t bother fighting it as long as no one orders him to take the red cape off. He’s forced to watch Baekhyun die as his punishment. Jongdae wanted to bleed to death instead. He suddenly didn’t know who these witches were. This was supposed to be his family. Families didn’t hurt each other on purpose. Why were they so cruel to him? Jongdae looked at the 72 witches in his clan. How could this be family? They’re cheering for his misery. Chanyeol looked at Jongdae, sorry for what he’s about to do. He had to do it. He had to come out on top. Jongdae knew this wasn’t family anymore. There’s a real family waiting for him. He’s known for a long time already that he’s from Baekhyun’s kingdom. He’s dreamt of his true past and seeing Baekhyun made him believe those dreams were real. His family still lived inside the kingdom. Would they remember him? Would they welcome him? Jongdae hoped so.

When Baekhyun entered in chains, Jongdae screamed over the noise. He’s fuming. Baekhyun looked up, seeing Jongdae alive and loud. He’d die happily knowing he’s safe. “Who the fuck hit his face?” Jongdae screamed. The 72 witches of the clan looked at each other, wondering who. The five elders needed to know too. Offerings were meant to be pure. Jongdae pointed at his bruise similar to Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol couldn’t look at him. He began choking him as his feet lifted off the ground.

“Jongdae!” An elder scolded. Jongdae let Chanyeol go, sinking in his seat. Chanyeol coughed as he fell to the ground. It was a no-brainer that it’s Chanyeol. Baekhyun obediently nodded as a witch told him that this sacrifice was for the Prince.

“You’re not scared. That’s new.” She took his chains off so he could lie down. His shirt was ripped apart since Chanyeol caught them. He wanted to see if Baekhyun’s heart was worth sacrificing. It was actually the best one in a long time.

“Why would I be? Jongdae’s watching me. He always protects me.” Baekhyun smiled kindly, laying on the sacrificial table. This witch was amazed with his trust and obedience.

“You tried to kill the Prince?” She tried checking his innocence.

“If love kills, then yes.” Baekhyun raised his arms so he could be tied. “Jongdae knows this would be a favor to me than go home. I’d rather die than live without him.” She tied his ankles, hesitant in doing so. No one would probably notice, she thought, tying it loosely as her way of showing mercy. Why did she feel like he told the truth? Baekhyun looked at the hole of the mountain cave from above, seeing the night sky and remembering his time in the flower path. He picked flowers for Jongdae’s stupid altar, only to wake up next to him. “Virgo,” he saw the constellation over the opening of the nest. Jongdae looked up, seeing Virgo too.

“If I may, can I cut him open?” Jongdae asked politely. Everyone looked at him, confused and dumbfounded. “I-I’d like to keep his heart.”

“This offering is Chanyeol’s for you. You get to keep the heart, for surviving your captor.” Another elder smiled. Jongdae was so lost in that irony. It’s obvious that they didn’t trust him.

“But, but I was the one that, that hostaged him.” Jongdae chuckled.

“Chanyeol will cut him open for you. He will offer this heart to you.” Another elder smiled as if it was the sweetest gesture ever. Jongdae made a face and started screaming again to get attention and delay the proceedings.

“Why won’t he cut his own heart and offer it to me? That’s real love, Park! Your selfless shit isn’t working now, hypocrite!” Those words felt like lashes to Chanyeol’s chest.

The chants began as several witches suddenly rushed out of the nest. Jongdae wondered where they’d go in the middle of a sacrifice. Baekhyun’s view of the stars was covered by Chanyeol’s big head. The Prince groaned. “Move. I’m looking at Virgo.” He whined.

“Look, I hate you.”

“No shit.” Baekhyun mumbled. The knife poked his chest. “Is it because I’m better than you in bed?” It pressed harder. Baekhyun hissed as a bead of blood escaped his skin.

“You deserve a painful death, Baekhyun. Slower than how your grandfather died,” Chanyeol maniacally smiled. Baekhyun looked above to where Jongdae was seated. He’s not asking for help. He just wanted to see him before he died.

The anger in Jongdae’s eyes changed the temperature of the area. He’s doing his best to still protect Baekhyun’s body, hardening his molecules so the knife wouldn’t go through his chest. Baekhyun smiled, shaking his head slowly.  _ Don’t stop this. _ Jongdae’s hands shook from the restraints as he tried to fight Chanyeol’s force. The rope snapped from the force. Baekhyun mouthed the words Jongdae never wanted him to say.  _ It’s okay. _ “No, it’s not okay.” Jongdae whispered, letting his tears fall. Baekhyun adjusted his head so he’s looking at the starry sky again. Chanyeol couldn’t understand why Baekhyun’s skin was so hard. He looked around, subtly asking for help. It would be embarrassing if someone had to do it for him. This was supposed to be his offering for Jongdae. If he couldn’t do it by himself, he’s not worthy. Chanyeol saw Jongdae’s hands open.

“Cover the hands of the Prince!” He ordered. All elders looked at Jongdae in shock. Jongdae kicked those coming for him, doing his best to save Baekhyun. The Prince closed his eyes, feeling the pain of the knife. He thought of happy moments only, bringing those with him to his grave. Jongdae’s laugh played in his mind. It made him smile through his trembling lips. He’s so scared. He didn’t think it would be this brutal. Baekhyun opened his eyes once again, light orbs blurring his vision. Chanyeol moved his head slightly, dragging the knife down his sternum. Baekhyun shook under the restraints, trying not to scream. Any admission of pain would make Chanyeol happy. He wasn’t going to give it to this bastard. Baekhyun vision cleared slightly, seeing a clear shape of light behind Chanyeol ear.

“Jongdae! Jongdae, look up!” Baekhyun screamed, trying to break free from the restraints. Chanyeol smiled, thinking he’s begging for mercy. “Jongdae, get everyone out of here! Now!” Jongdae stopped fighting witches trying to cover his hands, wondering why Baekhyun’s panicking. “Jongdae, the moon! Get everyone out!” He looked at the sky, cursing over and over as he saw the full moon.

“Holy shh, run. If I were you and you want to see another sunrise, run.” Jongdae spoke to those near him. The witch that restrained Baekhyun to the table tried to piece what the two knew. “Do as I say! He’s cursed!” Jongdae warned.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun screamed louder, successfully headbutting Chanyeol. The tall witch stumbled back, falling to the ground. He shook the dizziness off and stood up. Baekhyun’s truly dead meat to him now. He’d enjoy finishing this one down to the bone. The sacrificial table shook, startling everyone.

“I said run! Baekhyun’s cursed!” Jongdae told the elders. Witches from the outside ran inside the main room, screaming that they’re being attacked. Jongdae looked at the entryway, wondering why there’s more witches coming in than out. Chanyeol took hesitant steps back as Baekhyun’s body turned hairy. The ties on his left wrist and right ankle just snapped. A howl came from the Prince. Jongdae successfully burned the damn sacks over his hands, burning the ropes too. He leaned over the edge, smiling beautifully. He looked at the elders with an eerie smile. “You’re all dead now.”

Baekhyun sat up slowly, head hung low. He looked at Chanyeol as his eyes lost its scleras. His reddish brown hair became grey. “You’re dead now.” Baekhyun smiled, showing his fangs. Chanyeol moved back frantically, frightened from the transformation. Some witches fled but it didn’t take them far. Baekhyun’s in full wolf form now, ripping heads of every witch he saw. His imprint made everyone unknown except for his mate. Jongdae jumped off the edge to protect his back. The red cape made him feel powerful like a hero. He attacked his fellow witches, sending them to their graves. Baekhyun was hit on his side, angering him further. Jongdae was pushed to the side of the wolf. Baekhyun wondered who bumped him. Seeing it’s Jongdae, his focus directed to whoever hurt him. Baekhyun jumped over, biting limbs off different witches. In the midst of death, screaming and chaos, Jongdae saw Chanyeol charging in with a sword. He looked at the table, seeing the royal dagger. Baekhyun really brought his dagger to his death. Jongdae ran to the table and jumped on it, aiming the dagger to Chanyeol’s hand then pulling it back like a boomerang. The angry and heartbroken Chanyeol wanted to hurt Jongdae this time. If he couldn’t kill Baekhyun and have Jongdae, he’d just kill Jongdae and hurt Baekhyun forever.

“I’m so sick of you!” Chanyeol neared Jongdae, power surging through his body. Jongdae didn’t have time to attack as Chanyeol choked him and slammed his body to the table. He blow hit Jongdae’s head on the stone table. He got the dagger and ripped Jongdae’s shirt. Jongdae tried to fight him but he’s too heavy.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae screamed but Chanyeol gagged him. The wolf saw Chanyeol on the table, ready to stab Jongdae. A loud growl sent him charging to Chanyeol without control. Jongdae rolled off the table, holding his chest as he hit the ground. The wrestle of the rivals began. Chanyeol stabbed Baekhyun’s side, making the wolf squeal. Jongdae knew Baekhyun couldn’t fight in wolf form. He would lose if he maintained this. Jongdae looked around, seeing almost everyone dead. All the elders were dead, bodies hanging on the sides. His acting mother looked at him with apologetic eyes. She extended her hand to her son. Jongdae knelt beside her to hold her hand. She wished him happiness this time. Jongdae nodded, crying over her fallen figure. She whispered a willing incantation to Jongdae, giving all her powers to him before she passed. Jongdae closed her eyes for good and kissed her forehead. Her love for him wasn’t selfish. She raised him because she wanted to. Jongdae finally understood that a red witch’s love was the greatest power they owned. No wonder they tried so hard to protect it from unworthy wanderers.

In a span of five minutes, Baekhyun’s killed almost everyone, erasing their existence. Jongdae cried and screamed, knowing this was his doing. His mind ran on overdrive, numbing parts of it as emotions took over. If the curse didn’t spread, Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to do this. As he watched Chanyeol wrestle the wolf, he knew this madness needed to end. They lost. They lost because they didn’t listen. The thing they hated was the thing that they became.

Jongdae curled his fingers like a claw and breathed in. He looked at Baekhyun, sorry for all the pain he caused him and his people. He prayed he’d live well with or without him. Strong winds gushed around the nest, circling Jongdae. It blew Chanyeol and Baekhyun apart. Chanyeol hit the wall hard, rendering him unconscious. Jongdae’s golden eyes turned orange, burning red. Baekhyun tried getting up but the wound on his side was too deep. The last of the witches tried to near Jongdae, ready to kill him. They circled the power wielding witch knowing he’s too distracted to fight. Baekhyun wanted to do it one last time. Before his breath gave out, he wanted to save Jongdae. The witch screamed as blood trickled down his nose. He’s undoing the curse with all his power, exchanging anything for it. Baekhyun sucked up the pain and got ready to leap once more.

“I,” Jongdae whispered, knowing there’s no use for this anymore. “Will you,” Baekhyun hoped he didn’t hear what Jongdae just uttered. The Prince cleansed the attack line around Jongdae. “Me.” Jongdae smiled to the sky. “End...this madness, Salem, with me.”

A downward force of air sent everyone to the ground, unable to get up as Jongdae screamed his loudest. He felt a part of his soul ripped out of him. Baekhyun’s eyes saw a white aura being lifted from Jongdae’s body as the red cape around him flew freely until all the air in the room disappeared. Jongdae fell forward, doing his best to stay up with his fist on the ground. He’s sweating blood. If it continued, he wasn’t going to see the sunrise anymore.

Chanyeol stood up slowly, seeing the entire clan dead. Jongdae’s on the sacrificial table, covered in red. He raised his gaze to where the wolf was, smiling weakly, extremely happy it worked. “B-Baekhyun,” Jongdae slurred. The wolf tried to get up, surprised to see human hands. Baekhyun looked at his exposed torso, holding the stab wound. Jongdae didn’t cover his. Blood flowed freely from his side. “W-We did it, Baekhyun.” Jongdae smiled, wobbling slightly. Baekhyun ignored the pain, stumbling to get to Jongdae. He knelt beside the witch, cupping his face lovingly. “Baekhyun-ah, would you, would you run with me?” Jongdae didn’t sound so good. He gasped for air. Baekhyun’s tear fell on Jongdae’s cheek.

“Yes, yes I would. Anywhere,” Baekhyun whispered, letting Jongdae lean on him. The witch’s eyes were dancing but tried to focus on the love of his life.

“Really?” Jongdae’s eyes slowly closed as he leaned on Baekhyun. The Prince caught most of his weight, fearing what’s to come. Jongdae coughed several times, blood escaping his lips and letting it drip Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Jongdae, what did you do?” Baekhyun panicked as Jongdae trembled in his hold. He’s getting cold real fast. Baekhyun put the cape around him for warmth. Jongdae smiled loosely, seeing Baekhyun panicking again.

“Look at you, my King.” Jongdae whispered, really weak but still smiled. “Who knew you had fear?” He teased. “Are you scared to lose me?”

“More than anything, Jongdae.” Baekhyun’s sobbing as he stuck his forehead on the other. “More than anything,”

“It’s okay,” It’s Jongdae’s turn to assure him. He coughed again, more blood coming out of his mouth. “Trust me, Red,” he heaved a labored breath. “Love is selfless.” Jongdae used all his strength to touch Baekhyun’s face. He tried wiping the tears off his cheeks but more seemed to replace them. “How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful being like you, Baekhyun.”

The Prince shook his head, not accepting this fate. He refused to believe this was how their path would be. The sound of air swishing alerted Baekhyun, seeing Chanyeol closely behind Jongdae. The Prince shielded Jongdae with his own body once more, ready to take the pain and death. Three gunshots sounded from a distance. Chanyeol looked at his body, seeing it unprotected and bleeding. He looked at Jongdae then his wounds. “W-What did he do?” Chanyeol dropped to his knees, feeling weak. The sharp metal stick fell to the ground. His fingers touched the red liquid on his shoulder. Witches’ bodies were always protected. Why was he bleeding? “A-Am I mortal?” He whispered before dropping to the ground.

Baekhyun opened one eye, surprised he’s unharmed. Chanyeol’s on the ground, bleeding. Jongdae chuckled, eyes trying to decipher how the stars above them were Virgo. “Yes Yeol-ah, we are.” Baekhyun shook Jongdae to wake but he didn’t anymore. He looked behind him, weakening further upon seeing who fired those shots. Sehun lowered the gun, dropping it to the ground as he ran his hands in his hair. It’s a miracle. He finally found Baekhyun. He’s alive.

“Sehun-ah,” The Prince’s voice was so broken. The young Duke couldn’t go near him. He didn’t want to know who was Baekhyun holding so intimately. “Sehun-ah, help me.” He begged. “Please, Sehun, help me save him.” Baekhyun sobbed through his words, cradling Jongdae’s body tightly.

“H-Him?” Sehun whispered, disbelieving the sentiment of the Prince. He thought he would always be his only one.

The soldiers came in, searching the nest for survivors. They found 24 humans in the dungeon, from different places. Soldiers took Jongdae’s body from Baekhyun, putting him on a stretcher. Sehun knelt in front of him, wiping his tears. “Baekhyun, we have to get you stitched. Hey, do you hear me?” The young Duke worried. The Prince nodded, trying to control his tears but he kept hiccupping. “Who is he? We have to contact his family about this.” Protocol. Baekhyun shook his head.

“Me,” Baekhyun sobbed again, not wanting to look at Sehun. He needed to tell the young Duke the truth though. “I-I’m his family.” Sehun needed more than that. Baekhyun finally looked at the young Duke’s eyes. “Sehun, he’s my being.” Baekhyun sobbed again, hopeless for the future. Watching a powerful person break down wasn’t something Sehun prepared for. “I’m sorry Sehun, I’m sorry.” He spoke through the sobs, not stopping even if Sehun told him to. The young Duke hugged him, patting his hair. He held him close, worries washed away.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun. It’s okay, I understand.” Sehun whispered, swaying his body with him. “He’ll be safe. Do you want him to worry about you when he wakes?” It’s like the younger talked to a child. Baekhyun shook his head. “Let’s get out of here. You can see him when you’re rested.”

“No!” Baekhyun really threw a childish tantrum now with his stuffy nose, pink cheeks, and swollen eyes. “I want to be with him when he wakes up.”

“I’ll see what I can do, okay? You hear me, Baek? I’ll see to it.” Sehun searched for his eyes, feeling upset. Those worried eyes were no longer meant for him. But he’ll still do anything for Baekhyun. Sehun couldn’t change it even if he wanted to. Baekhyun’s his first love.

In the chopper, Baekhyun’s dazed as he looked out the window. He has Sehun’s jacket on his shoulders but skipped the shirt. His bandage needed space. The fog was thick but he saw the ashes of the place he loved to call home for these past few days. He saw parts of the falls where he and Jongdae first kissed. He saw the flower patch and that trail that was actually circular. He saw the small space where Jongdae saw him as a wolf. This forest was smaller than expected. But to the horizon was a world red witches were terrified to discover. Jongdae wanted to see it. Baekhyun promised him they’d see it. For the first time in his life, he broke a promise...to the person he wanted to fulfill it the most.

Sehun put his hand on Baekhyun’s knee, rubbing it comfortably. He wanted to apologize for rescuing him. Baekhyun knew he was going to say it. “Baekhyun-,”

“Don’t.” Expected. “You were just doing your job.” Baekhyun mumbled. “Good work.” He didn’t mean for it to sound sarcastic but he’s really upset. When the chopper landed on palace grounds, Baekhyun ignored all hands offering to help him down. He did it himself, ignoring the salutes. Sehun walked behind, trying to support Baekhyun in case he stumbled. The King and Queen welcomed their son but he just walked past them. Sehun sighed, scratching his brow.

“Please give him a moment. Baekhyun’s...mind is needed somewhere else.” Sehun knew they’d yell at him but he didn’t care.

“Where?” The Queen looked at her son, surprised that he changed. She knew he changed big time because of his stance. Baekhyun stood straighter, taller, and more responsible. The look in his eyes were far more dedicated than before he left. “D-Did he meet someone?” The pair looked at Sehun again for an answer.

The General neared Baekhyun as he entered the palace. “Where’s Jongdae?”

“In surgery. Several of his organs ruptured but his heart’s safe. We can’t promise anything, my Prince but,”

“Do better. Do whatever it takes, just don’t let him slip. I can’t lose him. I can give a kidney if he needs it, just fix him.” Baekhyun’s demanding it. The King was surprised. Baekhyun wasn’t the assertive type. Whoever they’re saving must mean so much to him.

“Sire, his blood’s not,”

“Drain him. Mix another type, do everything. His blood worked with mine. I would be dead if it wasn’t for him. Get mine.” Baekhyun offered his arm without hesitation.

“You’re far too weak, sire. We’ll find someone else similar to your blood type.”

“Use mine. I can get from the citizens but his blood in my veins right now can save him. Get someone ready for extraction.” The General sighed, doing as told. The Prince has made his decision. Baekhyun looked at his parents, bowing to them. “Apologies for my rudeness Mom, Dad. Mission accomplished. The curse has been lifted. It’s good to see you both well.” He sounded like a robot, a sad heartbroken robot. His parents wondered where did their happy, bright, and warm son went? “Excuse me, I have to be somewhere. Sehun,” The young Duke followed Baekhyun immediately, not wanting to be in question with the King and Queen.

The pair walked together, side by side. Silence was fine but Sehun didn’t like it this time. Baekhyun didn’t need to explain further. He told Sehun what Jongdae meant to him but the younger didn’t say anything against it. Baekhyun wondered if he’s not the only one that changed in a week. “How was the party?” Baekhyun smiled despite the situation. It's Sehun after all.

“Good, wild. I don’t think it’s for me.” Sehun bashfully spoke. Baekhyun side-eyed him, knowing something’s up. Sehun felt him trying to coax it out. “Ey, don’t look at me like that.” He pointed to the elder.

“What? I’m not doing anything!” Baekhyun smiled. Maybe not everything about him changed. It pleased Sehun so much.

“Your eyes! They’re like,”

“If you have nothing to share, you’d ignore it. But you didn’t.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, teasing the other.

“Ah fine, fine. There’s one.” Sehun shyly admitted. Baekhyun punched his arm out of excitement. There’s the Baekhyun he knew and loved. Although Sehun felt his troubles, he appreciated his efforts to not weigh everyone down.

“Of course there’s one! Do you want more?” Baekhyun laughed, embarrassing the other. They neared the palace infirmary where several soldiers lined by the door. Two men in suits stepped in front and bowed first. The two royals looked at them, Sehun doing a double take. He’s very surprised. Baekhyun noted the shock on the Duke’s face, eyeing a new face. The thing with Sehun and new people was that he didn’t react upon meeting them. In general, he didn’t react to anyone unless they’ve gotten close. A new face made him react. This other guy wasn’t a new face to him.

“Welcome home, Prince Baekhyun.” Minseok, the head doctor of the infirmary greeted. “Sir Sehun,”

“Welcome home sires,” the taller male beside Minseok greeted. He was really beautiful; tall, slightly tan, lean with kind eyes. The way his bangs covered part of his brows was adorable. Baekhyun noticed his tan was quite...new.

“This is?” Baekhyun looked at the taller male, asking Minseok but looking at Sehun.

“Kim Jongin, sire.” The taller male bowed deeply. “An intern here at the palace infirmary,” He glanced at Sehun quickly then kept his gaze down. Baekhyun caught that.

“He’s my brother, also studying medicine at Byul University.” Minseok supplied.

“Byul University,” Baekhyun turned his body to the Duke, wiggling his brows. Sehun looked away, trying to keep his cool.

“Yes, same with Sir Sehun. Same year too,” Minseok obviously said. “Anyway, let’s check your vitals before proceeding, Prince Baekhyun.” The Prince smirked, following the head doctor. Sehun quickly followed. The Prince felt playful so he turned around and punched Sehun’s side. Jongin kept his gaze down as he followed them. He’s ears turned pink upon realizing the Prince knew something too.

“Don’t make yourself obvious. Jesus. His brother doesn’t know.” Sehun begged quietly. Baekhyun gasped loudly. Sehun pushed him to keep walking. Jongin smiled to himself as he left the three to work. He had to man the reception desk. It still didn’t pass him that Sehun remembered him after that weekend.

Baekhyun laid down, getting ready to give his blood to Jongdae. The witch was in the other room, only a glass window separating them. Sehun looked at Baekhyun then the person fighting for his life in the other room. Surgeons worked tirelessly to save this man. “I’m guessing something happened between you two too.” Baekhyun nodded honestly.

“He saved me from hunger, rain, witches, real wolves.” Baekhyun smiled, stunning Sehun. “He’s a red witch, Sehunnie. Their prince,”

“What? How could that be?”

“Was...a red witch,”

“You’re not making sense.”

“The curse’s lifted. He sacrificed his clan and his powers to save me, all of us.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae’s still figure on the metal bed as surgeons moved around him, his tears falling fast. “Love’s truly selfless, Sehun.”

The young Duke left Baekhyun to rest near Jongdae. He fulfilled his promise, not separating them as they recovered. Hearing the elder find love didn’t hurt as much as he expected. It still sucked he wasn’t chosen but it’s quite liberating too. Now he just had to think of how to tell his family that he’s not marrying the future king. Footsteps neared until they stopped behind Sehun. Jongin’s holding a clipboard, unsure of what to do now. Minseok just shoved the things to him and pushed him to run after the Duke.

“Uh, have you been checked?” Jongin looked at the Duke for injures. He looked safe.

“I’m fine, Nini.” Sehun smiled slightly, not forcing that he’s entirely fine. Jongin smiled kindly as he heard his nickname. Sehun’s truly hung up on that weekend. The Duke didn’t realize how easy it was to say Jongin’s nickname.

“Oh, well, it’s protocol but I still have to, you know,” Jongin didn’t know why he’s so awkward around Sehun. Was it because of their drunk makeout session last weekend? It’s not their impromptu date by the beach with beers. The fact that they woke up in the same bed? Maybe finding out that he worked in the palace too?

“Lead the way.” Sehun smiled kindly, trying to ease his mind. Jongin turned stiffly, walking too fast. Sehun pocketed his hands and followed. Maybe he needed to figure out if this path would work for him too.

* * *

Baekhyun got some rest and showered properly for the first time in a while, but barely ate anything. Meals as a family felt different since Baekhyun returned. The King and Queen watched their son subtly. He’s far too quiet and reserved. He’d poke his food, tasting each one then excusing himself. Sehun noticed he only ate the fish variant of their meals. The King lost his appetite upon watching his son. He was about to speak when Baekhyun excused himself again. Sehun placed his utensils down out of respect to the royal. Once Baekhyun passed, he resumed eating. The King and Queen gazed to the young Duke this time.

“Won’t you do something?” The King asked Sehun. “It’s been almost two weeks. Did they do something to my son?”

“This is his own undoing.” Sehun lost his appetite too. He excused himself and left the couple to finish their meal.

Baekhyun’s in the observation room, looking at Jongdae from behind the glass. The doctors did their best, saving his organs and keeping him alive, but nothing was certain unless he woke up. It's been almost two weeks since they returned. Each night, Baekhyun would wake up at an ungodly hour to go to Jongdae. Palace guards worried about the Prince limping to the infirmary each night. His mind’s not in the right place too. Baekhyun’s back to dress pants and button-downs, kind of feeling stuffy. Cargo pants and a shirt felt too comfortable. Baekhyun decided to skip button-downs and just keep the suit jacket on. Like this time, he was a white suit jacket with six large white buttons and a white belt across his waist. His mother wondered what’s with the change. Baekhyun’s hair was dyed silver too.

“Son?” The King found his heir after a long time of walking around the palace. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and acknowledged his presence with a nod. “You’ve been up more often than resting.” He saw a tray of food was untouched too. “How long have you been in here?”

“Couple of hours,” Baekhyun wasn’t sure.

“Sehun told us everything.” The King broke it gently. “I’m not against it if you trust him so much.”

“Told or forced it out of him? Just say it.” Baekhyun didn’t like it when his parents acted like he’s still a child.

“What would the people think?” Baekhyun scoffed, knowing the ridiculousness of their sentiments.

“They should thank him for lifting the curse. He’s no different from us now. He gave up everything to save me, and half our population, which is more than what we’ll ever do for them.” Baekhyun had a point. “Shouldn’t we be after those protesters that forced me over the border for conspiracy and treason? Where’s their gratitude?” He rolled his eyes. The King knew Baekhyun was right. “With all due respect Dad, I’m not sure if Sehun told you too but we’re not marrying each other.” This was a surprise to him. The King and Queen thought Sehun told them about Baekhyun’s other man to have him scolded. Apparently Sehun was slowly saying goodbye. “We broke up even before I left, because I don’t want to waste his youth on duties.”

“Byun Baekhyun, what you’re doing is,”

“Is what’s right for him. Sehun’s too young to rule with me, you know that Dad. He’s mature but it’s not enough. I’m grateful for him and his family; they’ve been too gracious of me so I can’t hurt their son like that.” Baekhyun had another point. “I want him with me, ruling this kingdom.” He pointed to the glass. “It’s not your future, Dad. It’s mine. Ours.” He begged. “Listen to me for once, Dad. Jongdae’s the only good that came into my life.”

What a Prince wanted wasn’t always guaranteed. He’s simply a pawn in training to rule someday. Baekhyun accepted this rule with all his heart but enough was enough. He’s been deemed as the next King and he needed to show that he’s capable of it. He did as told and lifted the curse. He did as told for the kingdom. All he wanted in return was to please his own heart. The King saw how exhausted Baekhyun became. If he didn’t do what he loved, he would take it as a game. Playing with a kingdom would ruin them all. The King would grant him this one, to love ruling and his people.

“Talk to your mother.” The King sighed, trying to accept his son’s decision.

“I won’t. You tell her.” Baekhyun faced forward again. “She scares me.” The King laughed.

“Me too.” Baekhyun chuckled, lowering his head. They’re both hopeless in front of the strongest woman they knew.

“It’s the same fear Jongdae gives me, Dad. In those five days, I’m scared he’ll scold me for not doing things right. He scolded me for not eating properly.”

“He needs to wake up then. You’re still not eating.” The King eyed his son’s physique. He lost so much weight. That white suit jacket had so much room around his waist. Baekhyun pulled the tray in front of him. The King was in awe of his son for standing his ground. He did the unthinkable and made peace with the past. It’s something their bloodline lacked; fearlessness. “You’d make a fine king, Baekhyun.” The Prince pulled the spoon out of his mouth, pushing the rice on the corner of his lips in his mouth as he looked at his father. He never thought he’d hear that from his father. The King smiled warmly, petting his son’s hair and cupping his cheek. He’s sure of it. Baekhyun was different from all of them. He’s bright and open-minded, very fearless too. “If that’s where your heart lies, I’ll support you. And him.” The King hugged his son, proud of him for everything he did for this kingdom. Once he was released, Baekhyun looked at his meal, quite overwhelmed.

“Dad,” Baekhyun never asked special favors from him. He always did everything, found out everything for himself. The King looked at him expectantly. “Can you, can you help me...find Jongdae’s family?”

“What do you mean?”

“He...used to live here. Before he became a witch, he lived here...20 years ago.” This information made the King question many things. For starters, their age gap was wide. Jongdae’s almost as old as the King. “Let me explain. He was here and then he went out to the forest, got dumped by...someone, and a witch lured him in. They...changed him and found his heart to be valuable. He was chosen to be the next King of the red witches.” It sounded more ridiculous the more Baekhyun continued. “Nevermind.” He turned around, forgetting it. Jongdae’s been fine alone so he didn’t need it.

“I’ll see what I can do, son.” Baekhyun turned around, thanking him deeply. The King smirked, brows raising. “You might want to,” he pointed to the glass.

Jongdae slowly raised his arm out of awe. He’s awake. Baekhyun ran his hands in his hair, relief washing over his body. It’s those eyes he yearned to see for days. It’s open, and waiting to be filled with Baekhyun.

Jongdae’s finally awake for the next chapter of his life.

The door opened with Baekhyun rushing in. Jongdae looked terrified. He thought it was Chanyeol because of his silver hair. “Jongdae, oh god, you’re awake. Do you remember anything?” Baekhyun held his face gently.

“Baekhyun, what, what’s all this? Where am I? Where are we?” Jongdae felt so alienated by the tubes and machines around him.

“Shh, relax. You’re safe. You’re in the palace. We’re safe.” Baekhyun hoped Jongdae wouldn’t panic. He just wanted to be sure that he’s well and alive.

“Palace? Am I dead?” Jongdae touched Baekhyun’s hands on his face.

“Then I’m dead too?” Baekhyun found it odd. Jongdae looked around, nervous that there were people by the door. He cowered in Baekhyun’s hold, traumatized by the events that happened 20 years ago. “Hey, hey, look at me. They’re here to help. They saved you.”

“No, Prince Baekhyun did. Sharing his blood saved your life.” Minseok supplied kindly.

“You...my blood,” Jongdae touched Baekhyun’s arms, really overwhelmed. He screamed when he felt a sharp pain in his torso.

“Don’t move too much. You’re still healing.” Baekhyun checked the bandages, astonished when he saw a scar. “Internally,” Jongdae looked down, seeing no wound. “I thought you said you’re mortal.”

“I-I am.” Jongdae whispered. “Unless,” he touched Baekhyun’s arm, tapping his protruding vein. “Don’t tell them.” He panicked. Baekhyun kissed his forehead, promising it would be their secret. He called Minseok over, showing him that Jongdae’s exterior was healed but the insides still adjusted. The head doctor tried not to show any emotion, knowing this would be their little secret.

“I’ll keep the bandages on for him to avoid speculations.” Minseok was so amazed most wounds have healed. Some stitches were still fresh and his organs haven’t adjusted so he’s not completely safe. Baekhyun thanked Minseok for everything. The head doctor told everyone to give the two some space for now.

Baekhyun pulled a chair and sat beside Jongdae. His own wound still stung but far better than Jongdae’s state. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s hand, grateful for letting him see another day. Jongdae smiled slightly, relieved to see the only person he needed. “Look at you, all cleaned up.” He teased with a whisper. “My King,” Jongdae smiled wider.

“You’re still a Prince, a King in your own right.” Baekhyun reminded him. He missed the feeling of Jongdae’s fingertips on his skin. Jongdae shook his head at the ridiculousness that is Byun Baekhyun. Whatever he said didn’t matter to Jongdae anymore. His people were gone. He’s nobody now. “Don’t worry about being alone. You won’t be. Dad’s finding your family.”

“Really?” Jongdae’s brows raised but his voice was still so soft. “I-I don’t even remember them.”

“They remember you. We all do.” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s hand passionately, closing his eyes as he did so. “I thought I lost you.”

“Don’t think about that. You saved me.” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand tight. “You’ve done nothing but save me.”

“You too.” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae saw him thinking deeply again. The red witch pulled Baekhyun’s hand to his lips, kissing it reverently. A knock on the door broke their intimate moment. Sehun bowed to them, careful with his actions and gazes. Although he never said anything, the moment he saw Baekhyun in the witch’s nest traumatized him. It hasn’t been a month since they broke up but he’s been replaced. He questioned his worth but it would never get in the way of doing anything for Baekhyun. “Sehun, what is it?”

“S-Sehun?” Jongdae finally met the man, the myth, the ex-betrothed of Baekhyun. He understood Baekhyun’s feelings when he met Chanyeol.

“Hi, I’m Oh Sehun, Duke of Kohlinshire. We’re pleased to know you’re alive.” The young one greeted respectfully.

“Kim Jongdae, Prince of the Red Witches. Nice to meet you.” Jongdae blurted as Baekhyun chuckled.

“What are you doing? Kim Jongdae, you said you were nobody.” He laughed harder. “Are you jealous?”

“Me? Jealous? No!” Jongdae pouted adorably as Baekhyun embarrassed him in front of an important person.

“He knows?” Sehun asked Baekhyun who just nodded. “Please don’t get the wrong idea. We broke up.”

“Yeah, your point?” Jongdae wanted to pick a fight even if he’s weak. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, asking him to behave.

“What do you need?” Baekhyun’s tone was so inviting and bright. Jongdae wanted to vomit. Sehun began talking about paperwork, identification, and biometrics. “Oh, we’ll get him one once he’s okay. Let’s just fabricate some details if Dad can’t find his family, okay?” Sehun nodded, excusing himself quickly because Jongdae’s glaring at him. Baekhyun saw the green-eyed monster in this witch. “Calm down, calm down. He’s seeing someone too.” Baekhyun flicked Jongdae’s ear. The witch looked at Baekhyun’s ear this time, very touched.

“You kept it.” He saw his ear cuff proudly hanging on Baekhyun’s ear. The Prince touched it shyly, embarrassed he got caught.

“Of course. It’s my favorite accessory.” Baekhyun chuckled shyly. Jongdae blushed, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes. The Prince bravely leaned in and snuck a peck on his lips then moved back. It seemed to make Jongdae glow. “Sorry, I missed you.”

“W-Why? How long was I out?” Jongdae tried to look for a calendar in the room.

“Two weeks,” Jongdae’s jaw dropped. “I’ve been worried sick about you for two weeks.” Baekhyun bit his bottom lip. “Anyway it’s over now. You’re awake. I’m not lonely anymore. You can scold me!” He raised his fists in the air happily.

“Why would I do that?” Jongdae tried to be stern but his smile broke through. Baekhyun whispered why, earning a punch to his arm. Jongdae truly regained his strength. “Go. Go eat. You really suck at taking care of yourself. Hurry!” He nagged then coughed. Baekhyun laughed as he left the room, standing on the other side of the window. He showed that he’s eating, stuffing his cheeks fast. Jongdae swallowed. He really wished Baekhyun offered him something to eat too. He’s so hungry after two weeks of fasting.

Jongdae worried about getting out of this bed. Would he remember how to live like he used to 20 years ago? His family was within reach. Would they welcome him again? Baekhyun ate quickly outside. Jongdae felt the gravity of Baekhyun’s obligations. He’s the future King of this kingdom. It didn’t matter outside the border. Jongdae wished they just ran faster. He wasn’t sure how to deal with royal living. No, he didn’t want to run away. Baekhyun meant so much to him. Jongdae hoped Baekhyun would guide him through this path just like how he did outside the border.

  
He looked at his hands, specifically his ring finger.  _ You’re still a prince in your own right. _ What did Baekhyun mean?


	7. Red Capes And Rubies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after Prince Baekhyun's journey outside the border, lives were never the same. Living with his ex-betrothed and recent love didn't seem to be so easy. It didn't mean that it wasn't happy either.

Three months have passed since Baekhyun returned from outside the border. No one has turned into a wolf since then. Baekhyun got off the chopper, smiling with Sehun. He removed his white gloves and passed it to a butler. They’re wearing military outfits because of a courtesy call at the camp. Sehun made a joke about the General and Baekhyun loved it. The headlines ate up this interaction to confuse the kingdom about their true relationship status. They were both seen with someone different but many deemed those were just close friends.

Baekhyun separated from Sehun once they got inside the Palace. “Sire! Sire!” An adviser ran to Baekhyun with a big smile on his face. Baekhyun worried if something happened when he was away. It’s only been four hours since they left. “We found them. Jongdae’s family, I mean, Lord Jongdae’s family.”

“Pardon? Did you just say Lord?” Baekhyun felt as if he’s been slapped across the face.

The Prince rushed to his bedroom to get ready to meet the Kim family. Jongdae recently transferred to this bedroom too. “Your room’s really weird, Baek. You’re one person with two beds in one bedroom.” Jongdae looked around the pure white room as he sipped fawn’s blood in a tumbler with a straw. It’s part of his agenda to scan the room once a day. He wasn’t allowed to get out of bed until the last of his organs healed. “Oh shit,” he accidentally stained the sheets with fawn’s blood. Baekhyun walked across his room, finding his leather shoes.

“Se-some cousins sleep over sometimes.” Baekhyun filtered as he removed the red military coat.

“Some cousins...you mean Sehun.” Jongdae tried to wet the stain with his saliva but it won’t come off. “Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I stained your sheets.” He frowned. Baekhyun’s head popped up from the side of Jongdae’s bed. The shoes could be under the bed.

“It’s fine. It’s washable.” Baekhyun found his shoes, wearing it before standing up. Jongdae looked around the huge bedroom then the owner that’s dressed in black dress pants and a rich dark red button down.

“Where are you off to now, Red?” Jongdae wondered. He just got back and he’s going again. Jongdae missed the days where they’re doing nothing.

“Will you be alright here for a while? I’ll meet your family first.” Baekhyun dropped. Jongdae’s brows raised. Baekhyun gauged the shock in his expression. “May I meet them first, my love?” He kissed Jongdae’s hand. Jongdae nodded, dumbfounded with the news. Baekhyun kissed his lips, ignoring the taste of fawn’s blood. He’s used to it.

“Come back with another please.” Jongdae shook the tumbler, very shaken by the fact that his family was in the same area as him. Baekhyun agreed, leaving the room as quickly as he could.

The witch opened his palm, letting a ball of aura dance around his fingers. He’s still partly a witch. He worried about meeting his family. What if they don’t accept him? What if they’re not what he remembered? Then again, his relationship with Baekhyun was hinted to the kingdom. His family had no reason to reject him if he’s dating the future King. If they did, it’s fine. Jongdae’s been fine on his own.

After an hour, Baekhyun returned to his bedroom, putting three tumblers of fawn’s blood on the bedside table. He undid the buttons of his shirt and kicked his shoes off. Jongdae’s asleep, book forgotten on the side. He’s on Fifty Shades Freed. How the witch managed the first and second book of this cringeworthy story, Baekhyun didn’t understand.

Baekhyun sat beside Jongdae, combing his hair gently as he moved the book to the table. Jongdae leaned to the touch, slowly waking. The Prince’s soft and caring smile was a good image to wake up to. Baekhyun lifted the covers slightly so he could get under it. He pulled him close so they’re face to face. “You alright? How was the meeting?” Jongdae asked sleepily.

“It went fine, Jongdae.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, smiling softly. He’s hiding his giddiness. “Lord Jongdae,” The witch scoffed lightly but the joke had no followup. Baekhyun’s eyes opened. “I mean it. They’re your family.” He whispered. “You’re...really Catholic.” There’s the quip. Baekhyun snickered silently, entire body shaking as he did. Jongdae was stunned. “They wish to meet you sooner but I told them we’ll call once you’re ready. You have a niece and a nephew. They know you look 20, 25 sure so they’ll have some explaining to do with the public. Mrs. Kim said she could fake a story about giving a child for adoption after losing you. Mr. Kim couldn’t bear the loss so having another child was painful for them; that kind of story.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae was amazed. They’re still protecting him from everyone.

“And I may have asked for their permission...to date you.” Baekhyun closed both eyes tight, hoping Jongdae wouldn’t hit his head. Nothing came. Baekhyun opened his eyes when he felt Jongdae’s lips on him, closing them again to savor the feeling. A soft thanks came from Jongdae. He cuddled Baekhyun, hiding his flushed face. Baekhyun felt him crying to his chest. He rubbed the witch’s back, knowing this meant a lot. He’s not alone anymore. Baekhyun kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back. He pulled the covers over them and let the world worry about itself.

* * *

The news about Prince Baekhyun seeing a nobleman stirred gossip. Following it was the news about Duke Sehun getting cozy with someone at a college beach party. Many speculated about the split, blaming one or the other. The perfect relationship showed its cracks and the people involved were thankful for it. Many were still confused why there were photos of the Prince and the Duke together, enjoying each other’s company. Sehun threw the newspaper on the table, very stressed to be in the spotlight again. “What part of  _ will remain good friends for personal and duty reasons _ can’t these people get?” He voiced.

“All of it.” Baekhyun smiled, mixing his oatmeal. “Kim Jongdae! Your food’s getting cold!” He called from the garden.

“How do you wear this thing? Witch clothes were easier to wear.” Jongdae couldn’t understand cufflinks. Baekhyun looked up, getting the accessories from him and pocketing it. He’s not even wearing a shirt underneath his suit jacket. It’s far more comfortable.

“Sit down. You don’t need it while eating breakfast.” Baekhyun scolded him. Jongdae looked at his clothes then Baekhyun’s. Sehun was still in his pajamas. Jongdae’s clearly overdressed.

“But the lecturer said that I must wear formal clothes daily. Cufflinks are formal.” Jongdae’s getting educated on how to be a King’s partner. He’s also studying again, finishing the program he didn’t get to finish 20 years ago. There’s additional lessons on basic education to keep him refreshed too.

“Who’s your lecturer? I need to fire her.” Baekhyun wiped his lips with the napkin. He missed a spot so Jongdae reached for it, wiping with his thumb before eating it.

“No need for that. You’re impulsive again.” Jongdae ate his oatmeal. He opened his palm over it, putting sliced strawberries. Baekhyun felt jealous, looking over his bowl. Jongdae made some for him, looking around before pulling Sehun’s bowl to him. Free strawberries for everyone. Sehun ate it quickly, looking around afterwards. Baekhyun did too. The butler came with water. The three had their mouths full, trying hard not to laugh.

“Prince Baekhyun, Prince Baekhyun!” The head butler rushed in with a paper. It’s an article published today, showing details about Baekhyun’s nobleman. Jongdae read it, hoping they only wrote their fabricated details.

“Ah, this one again. They’re the same company that leaked about me and Sehun. I’m not surprised. Jongdae, do you want to go on a trip?” Baekhyun smiled. “The one I promised you?”

“The one with, okay! Let’s go!” Jongdae stood up, getting excited. Sehun wondered where that was. Baekhyun asked for a plane immediately but no one would give it to him.

“Wait, wait, where are you going? Your coronation’s tonight.” Sehun reminded him. Jongdae’s excitement died down. Baekhyun had responsibilities to fulfill. Nothing could stop though. He grabbed Jongdae’s hand and his red cape to make a run for it.

Baekhyun and Jongdae watched the sunset from the top of the border. They looked over the forest where they met, mixed emotions brewing in them. Part of the forest was destroyed because of the fire. The mountain where the witch’s nest became a pile of land after a landslide. Jongdae looked at the path, teasing Baekhyun how he wasted half a day walking in circles. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, knowing how stupid he was that time.

“Baekhyun, why were you always on the trail?” Jongdae wondered.

“I was told to never stray from it.” Baekhyun supplied. “Turns out to be a circular path,” He saw life’s analogy of it.

He kept doing the same routine over and over, losing motivation and getting frustrated. He followed what everyone told him to, expecting that it’s what’s good for him. His need for freedom increased the more he followed the trail. So he strayed away to find new things, better and more interesting things.

Some of his straying may have led him to danger and sometimes his death but that’s learning. It’s okay to branch out sometimes, for plans to take a detour. We could meet good and bad people, those who want the best for us and those who want to take advantage of us like those wolves that chased Baekhyun. If we’re lucky enough, we could meet a partner along the way; someone to lean on, someone to protect us, someone to love and accept us for everything we are; like Jongdae.

We could always come home. Someone’s always waiting for us to come home. They’d worry forever. It would never change, because that’s family. There would be people who would support you, give the chance to you, or be hesitant with your decisions like how the King and Queen were with Baekhyun. It’s all up to one’s personal decision. The light would always be on so you could see the way home, no matter what you did. You could always call home when you can't be strong anymore. Someone would always come to your rescue when you’ve reached the lowest point like how Sehun saved Baekhyun even if he didn’t want to. That’s love, it’s selfless.

Not everyone in this journey would like you regardless of what you do. There would be people who see the world differently from you and that’s okay. The world’s made of many interpretations. The red witches were threatened by Baekhyun for his views, judge him for it and pitted him against it. There’s no harm in that if minds were kept open. Yes, that’s Baekhyun’s greatest trait. He saw the world with an open mind. He saw Jongdae and his clan in that light, without hostility or defense.

The King was right about his son; he’d make a fine King.

As the crown was placed on Baekhyun’s head the same night, he remembered the lessons of the five days outside the palace than the lessons he learned for years inside. He looked to his right, seeing his parents proud of their son for not running away from his fate. He saw Sehun smiling lovingly to him, his unending and unwavering support for his best friend ever present. Beside Sehun was Jongin, the support Baekhyun prayed to the 16 crucifixes for for Sehun. He bowed reverently to the new King, thanking him for his kindness. Baekhyun’s paying for his medical school, as a gift to Sehun too. It’s cool to think of his family’s getting bigger. Besides the Kim doctors and the Oh family, another family became his. Jongdae’s family bowed to their future son-in-law, forever in his debt for bringing their son home.

Then there’s Jongdae. He’s dressed in black dress pants with a white button down tucked in. He kept those worn out leather shoes because it’s comfortable. Around him was the red cape Baekhyun always wore. The hint of them dating was blaring red for the public now. He stood out from everyone. Jongdae was the only one that didn’t bow to him too. Baekhyun told him not to despite what the etiquette teacher and the public knew as tradition. Jongdae would only listen to his King. Baekhyun gave him a quick wink, making both of them chuckle. The public better feed on that since it’s a televised event.

As the King made his exit march under a sword arch, he went against tradition once more by lowering his hand with a sceptre, swaying it as he walked. It’s the most casual exit of a King in the history of this kingdom. Sehun lowered his head, rubbing his temples at the display. Of course Baekhyun would do that. Jongdae laughed out loud, covering his mouth once he noticed how loud it was.

Once the new King was out of the door, the doors closed behind him. He was instructed to change his clothes for the coronation party. Baekhyun had other plans. He asked the head butler for the keys of the indoor pool. He gave it the King and looked at the other staff. Baekhyun ran to the stairs before anyone could catch him. Many staff wondered why he’s rushing. What else was so important on coronation day?

The King and Queen saw their son running away. Sehun began to worry, holding Jongin’s hand tighter. Jongin felt sympathy for him. Sehun couldn’t just shake the care he had for Baekhyun when they shared years together. The young Duke looked at Jongdae, hoping he’d follow him. It’s not in Sehun’s position to follow Baekhyun freely anymore. He knew Baekhyun’s plan. Sehun urged Jongdae to go after him to the pool upstairs.

“There’s a pool upstairs?” That’s Jongdae’s initial reaction, not the fact that Baekhyun went running without a word.

True to the news, Baekhyun’s really in the indoor pool, swimming. He surfaced, seeing Jongdae standing near the edge. “No wonder you knew how to swim. This is bigger than the river and falls combined.” Jongdae spoke softly but it echoed the entire room. Baekhyun swam to the edge, flipping his feet adorably. “Why’d you run? Everyone got worried.” Baekhyun smiled. It’s not everyone, just Jongdae.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun really wasn’t. “Something wrong?”

“The party’s missing you. I missed you.” Jongdae rolled his pants above his knees and sat on the edge. Baekhyun held Jongdae’s ankles and floated. He could be childish and playful when he wanted to. Jongdae looked around, finding the place very peaceful. It’s the palace attic converted into an indoor pool. The ceiling was covered with plants and vines that crawled to the walls. There’s this very wide pool, seven jacuzzi tubs, four aromatic bathtubs, and a big shower room too. It’s perfect for parties, especially when the pool was lit from under. He saw Baekhyun’s shirt, suit jacket, and crown on a chair, red cape on the floor. This guy really swam with his pants on. Baekhyun surfaced, running his hand in his hair and on his face.

“Want to see a trick? I can tumble underwater.” Baekhyun did it even if Jongdae didn’t ask. He just loved making a fool of himself in front of him. Jongdae encouraged it with reactions. These two were meant for each other. Jongdae watched Baekhyun swim from end to end, pretending to drown and floating lazily.

“Get out of the water. You’re going to feel all this tomorrow.” Jongdae reminded. Baekhyun nodded, swimming leisurely to him.

“Cape!” Jongdae stood up slowly then picked it up. Baekhyun’s suit jacket and crown fell when Jongdae pulled the cape. He gasped and hurriedly put the golden band on the chair, hoping none of the diamonds fell off. A black box rolled to his toes. Jongdae opened it out of curiosity. Baekhyun surfaced the water near the edge, seeing Jongdae holding something he shouldn’t. It was his job to hold it.

“Pretty,” Jongdae was entranced.

“I think you need to sit down again.” Baekhyun felt nervous as he held on. He wanted to drown honestly. His surprise was spoilt. It slipped his mind that it’s there. He wanted to propose in the coronation party, not here. Jongdae looked at his boyfriend then did as told. Baekhyun lifted himself off the edge and sat down beside him. Jongdae put the cape around Baekhyun’s shoulders so he wouldn’t catch a cold.

Their shins were under water, swaying comfortably. Baekhyun got the ring box from Jongdae’s hand, replacing it with his own hand. “This was supposed to be a surprise but I guess I’m the one surprised.” Baekhyun chuckled shyly. “You know what this is by now, right?” Jongdae hasn’t taken his gaze off Baekhyun’s face the entire time. He’s absolutely taken with him. He nodded to his question. “It hasn’t been long, not even a year but do we still need to wait? I mean,” Baekhyun’s really nervous. He’s actually gripping Jongdae’s hand too tight. Jongdae could feel his nerves. “We only needed five days.”

“Six, if you include the full moon, and both of us almost dying.” Jongdae tried to make things lighter but it only made Baekhyun more nervous. “Sorry, go on.” Baekhyun chuckled the speechlessness off.

“All I’m asking is, all I’m waiting for now is,” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae with hope.

“Yes.”

It’s finished and done. Jongdae finished it for him. Baekhyun’s eyes widened out of happiness.

“Are you serious?” He whispered with a shock face that deserved to be framed. Jongdae nodded, smiling kindly. “You’re not joking, right?” He shook his head. “Wait, I have to kneel. Mom will kill me if I don’t do this right.” He looked around, finding room.

“Get in the water, Byun Baekhyun. I don’t want to stand.” Jongdae took the cape off and pushed him in. Baekhyun almost lost the ring underwater. They’re actually in the deep end so Baekhyun sank. Jongdae caught him with his shins, stretching them out to keep his boyfriend up. It’s pretty funny but no engagement went perfect. “Hurry, it’s hurting!” Jongdae laughed.

Baekhyun threw the box behind Jongdae and got his hand, slipping the ring in. Jongdae leaned forward, holding Baekhyun’s face for their first kiss as fiances. This absolutely felt better than being fuck buddies or boyfriends. He lost strength on his legs so Baekhyun pulled him by the hips to get in the water. They sank underwater, kissing happily until their breaths hitched.

The lights underwater were perfect. Jongdae opened his eyes, seeing Baekhyun smile his best. He gave him soft pecks, reminding him that he’d love him forever. Baekhyun pulled him up so they could surface together, gasping breaths they failed to breathe underwater. He kissed Jongdae’s face out of happiness, screaming out of joy. Jongdae closed his eyes tight and scrunched his face to endure it.

Jongdae got out of the pool with a big smile on his face. He hastened to the cape, putting it around himself. Baekhyun pushed himself up and laid on the ground laughing. He’s gone crazy. Jongdae hurried back to him, opening the cape then got on him. Baekhyun yelled playfully upon feeling Jongdae’s wet clothes on his skin. Jongdae stood up, pulling Baekhyun to stand afterwards. He caught the King in an embrace then put the cape around him. Baekhyun walked to the chair to get his shirt. “Take that off. You’ll catch a cold.”

Jongdae hesitated. Baekhyun unbuttoned it for him, pushing it off his shoulders. Jongdae felt quite shy with his body given the situation. Baekhyun crookedly smiled then kissed his cheek after helping Jongdae wear his shirt. “You’re beautiful, Jongdae.” He said genuinely, pinching his cheek. “Not colossal like your ex or broad like Sehun. You’re perfect.” He said to his lips. They shared a passionate kiss before reeling from giddiness. Baekhyun locked their hands together, looking at the ring around his finger. He smiled proudly.

Baekhyun pulled Jongdae out of the pool attic after buttoning his shirt. He wanted to show off his fiance. The two left a trail of water as they slowly made their way to their bedroom. With one hand holding the other, they did their best to carry their things. Baekhyun held his boots with his free hand. Jongdae hugged his boots to his chest, balancing Baekhyun’s crown on them. He let go of Baekhyun, alarming the other slightly. “Wait,” Jongdae mumbled, getting the King’s crown off his boots. He quickly placed it on Baekhyun, very crooked but still sat on the King’s head, and adjusted his boots to his chest. Baekhyun saw his princely crown still around Jongdae’s boots. He threw his own boots to the side and removed the simple silver band off the boots. Jongdae wondered why Baekhyun just discarded their boots to the side. They’re no use now anyway. Jongdae wondered what he’s doing. Baekhyun also threw Jongdae’s damp shirt and his suit jacket there. The maids would get them later.

“I told you, you’re still a Prince in your own right.” Baekhyun whispered lovingly as he placed his old crown on Jongdae’s head. “A king to me,” He kissed his fiance’s lips gently.

Jongdae couldn’t believe him. How he’s being treated with Baekhyun was a dream beyond his imagination. He’s so spoiled and cared for with him. Only Baekhyun had the power to make someone extremely special and believe it. Jongdae’s cheek dusted pink as he looked at his fiance’s eyes. He’s going to be married to the King. He’s still a Prince, a king to the King. Baekhyun offered his hand to hold. “The world is ours, Jongdae. Rule it with me as you see fit.”

This sight rendered Jongdae so speechless. Baekhyun’s barefoot, wet black pants clung to his legs, especially his thighs and hips. His belt was loosely buckled. He’s shirtless with water droplets falling from clinging on his skin. That damn cape’s the only thing covering his very toned chest and shoulders. There’s a sexy smirk on his lips with those hopeful and expectant eyes boring to Jongdae’s soul. The golden band of expensive diamonds and fur crookedly stayed on his head while his silver damp hair was slicked back, but some defiant locks decided to fall on his forehead seductively. What was Jongdae supposed to do, reject him?

Jongdae held his hand. The sexy smirk turned into an adorable rectangular smile, turning his eyes to curves. He’s an adorable yet sinful King. Jongdae leaned to his arm and rest his head on the King’s shoulder as they walked. Baekhyun turned his face slightly, kissing Jongdae’s damp hair. “Mine,” The witch whispered, hugging Baekhyun’s arm.

* * *

Back in the coronation party, guests looked for the King. It’s been almost an hour since the ceremony and he hasn’t graced the event. Jongin neared Sehun, giving him another glass of champagne. He’s with his other royal cousins, chatting about school and duties. The young Duke smiled fondly as he slipped his arm around the young doctor in training. The eldest princess saw the affectionate action. “Hey, have you guys met Dr. Minseok’s brother? This is Jongin.” Sehun introduced as he looked at his cousins. “My boyfriend,”

Jongin smiled shyly, trying his hardest not to look down. The eldest princess stepped forward, hugging the shy guy. Jongin gasped, careful not to touch her. She felt his nerves upon joining them. Of all the royals, she noticed Jongin sticking close to Sehun. She’s also the only royal that noticed his cousin holding his hand from time to time. It must be daunting to date a royal from a commoner’s perspective. It would be nerve wracking if it’s Duke Oh Sehun, the King’s former betrothed too.

“Welcome to the family, Jongin.” She greeted. Jongin felt overwhelmed by her greeting. She cupped his face and looked at Sehun. “Please take care of our Sehunnie well.”

“He will. He’s going to be a doctor.” Sehun quipped. The other royals in the circle welcomed Jongin happily. Dr. Minseok saw the exchange from afar, grateful that his brother finally exhausted all the anxiety he kept.

The trumpets sounded as the double doors of the entrance opened. “Your Royal Highness King Baekhyun!” A head butler announced. “With his fiance Lord Jongdae of Redlands,”

Everyone bowed but the murmurs didn’t die down. Where was Redlands? Other Lords and Dukes didn’t know this man. They’ve never seen him. Baekhyun and Jongdae made their way to the podium and sat on their thrones. The King sat Jongdae down first and kissed his hand. Many noticed the crown Jongdae wore had rubies lined along the silver band. He wore Baekhyun’s signature red cape too. Whoever this man seemed to be powerful. Baekhyun didn’t just befriend someone, let alone be engaged to someone.

The entire night, Baekhyun never left Jongdae’s side. They shared their first dance together as the royal couple. Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off Jongdae. He’s too beautiful for his own good. Jongdae felt the possessiveness radiating from the King. Baekhyun giggled as Jongdae flushed. He kissed his fiance reverently, showing everyone that his man was his. There’s no one in the world that would compare to his Jongdae, his mate.

Curious about the world, they found each other in the least expected place. Spellbound by each other’s being, they found something better than something that started once upon a time. Baekhyun’s holding this hand through the rest of life’s trail, may they be filled with magic and challenges or not.

Jongdae’s found rescue not from a knight in shining armor but a cautious Prince with a red hooded cape. Maybe happily ever afters were never meant for endings. Instead in moments in life where there’s a need to start anew. There’s no need to be afraid to close our eyes. It would show you where your heart would like to go. Open those eyes and look ahead. What was imagined could be along the trail as long as your heart’s desire would never be astray.

The end?


	8. The Alternate Chapter (Read after Chapter 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the extended final chapter of this story where it explains more of Chanyeol's appearance in the kingdom. This takes place after Chapter 6. It has the same ending as Chapter 7 but the in-between moments are slightly different. Thank you for waiting for this if you have!

After the rescue outside the border, things have been busy in the kingdom. Thankfully, Jongdae was transferred to a real bedroom after two days in the observation room. It’s Baekhyun’s bedroom. He’s sipping dark liquid from a tumbler with a straw. It’s fawn’s blood to keep him strong. “Your room’s really weird, Baek. You’re one person with two beds in one bedroom.” Jongdae looked around the pure white room. “Oh shit!” he accidentally stained the sheets with fawn’s blood. Baekhyun walked across his room, finding his leather shoe.

“Se-some cousins sleep over sometimes.” Baekhyun filtered.

“Some cousins...you mean Sehun.” Jongdae tried to wet the stain with his saliva but it won’t come off. “Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I stained your sheets.” He frowned. Baekhyun’s head popped up from the side of Jongdae’s bed, seeing a very tiny dot.

“It’s fine. It’s washable.” Baekhyun found his shoe, wearing it before standing up. Jongdae looked around the huge bedroom and saw that the owner that’s dressed in all black. “Will you be alright here for a while? I’ll meet your family first.” Jongdae nodded, waving him off. The King found Jongdae’s family quicker than expected. They were invited to the palace for no reason, thankfully obliging to come. The King didn’t have to look far. A member of the court seemed to have lost his son years ago. He began with his information.

Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s lips, ignoring the taste of fawn’s blood. He’s used to it by now.

“Come back with another please.” Jongdae shook the tumbler. Baekhyun hummed, leaving the room to meet Jongdae’s alleged family.

The witch opened his palm, letting a ball of aura dance around his fingers. He’s still partly a witch. He worried about meeting his own family. What if they didn’t accept him? Then again, his relationship with Baekhyun was hinted at in the palace. His family had no reason to reject him. If they did, it’s fine. Jongdae’s been fine on his own.  _ It would be nice to be loved by a family. _ He remembered the woman that took him in and changed him. Jongdae covered his mouth as he realized what this ball of aura was. It’s her powers, not his. Salem truly made him mortal by accepting his powers. Jongdae did the spell incorrectly. He willed his own powers, not the one from his foster mother. Maybe it wasn’t just Baekhyun’s blood after all.

\---

Baekhyun entered the throne room, getting bows from everyone present. His silver hair was now black. The soldiers left upon command, leaving him with the family. Baekhyun sat on the throne, seeing an elder couple with one son and the son’s wife. He knew the elder man. It’s Duke Kim of Wreathlands. “Thank you for coming at such short notice.” Baekhyun expected a middle class family but as he read this family’s properties and history, they’re actually noble, one of the few humble nobles. They didn’t know why they were invited to the palace, which kept them nervous. They knew they did nothing wrong since they lived quietly. “We’ve been informed that you lost your son 20 years ago.”

“Jongdae?” Mrs. Kim piped immediately. Her longing became her as the familiar name rang to their ears. Mr. Kim calmed her out of respect for the Prince.

“What do you remember about him?” Baekhyun smiled kindly. His eyes were filled with curiosity and genuine interest. The elder son was taken aback by Baekhyun’s initiative. Mrs. Kim supplied everything, mostly fond memories of Jongdae growing up. Knowing these bits of Jongdae’s life were interesting. Baekhyun wasn’t born then so it seemed like hearing stories from another life.

Jongdae’s been a very good and loud son. His brother told him memories of their bickering, slightly tearing up as he did so. His wife consoled him this time. The wounds left from Jongdae’s abduction were still fresh despite knowing two decades have passed. It’s fairly easy to tell them about Jongdae’s condition now since they knew he was taken by red witches in the forest. At least their minds weren’t close off to these creatures.

It must have been traumatizing for Jongdae. The series of unfortunate events just came like waves in a storm. When Byul left the 20-year old boy in the woods after sleeping and breaking up with him, a red witch lurked to find an offering. She found Jongdae lost in the woods, taking him in. His kind nature became the red witch’s happiness. She placed an adaption spell on Jongdae, making him a red witch and erasing parts of his past. Little did Jongdae know that the one who took him in was the reigning queen. Jongdae didn't find his way home until this moment.

The Kim family felt overwhelmed about opening closed wounds. In front of the Prince, they had nothing to lose. It did feel good to tell someone about what their family went through. Their family was under scrutiny for what happened to Jongdae. Wreathlands was the third closest castle to the border. Byul knew the family and Jongdae. Going to the forest was too easy since it was that close. Jongdae was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, with the wrong man. Baekhyun understood the connections and motives. He held his ear, feeling the cuff for strength. He had to make this right. “As you all know, I went past the border not long ago.” He began his piece.

“We’re grateful for your safe return, sire.” Mr. Kim spoke on their behalf. Baekhyun smiled then tried to choose his words.

“I almost died each day if it weren’t for someone. Like Jongdeok here, I was cursed too.” This surprised the family. No one knew that. “The same person accepted me in that state, nursed me, stayed with me until I was back to this form. Has, has anyone changed this month?”

“No, sire. We’re...we’re actually confused. It’s the end of the month already. The full moon passed but no one changed.” Jongdeok looked at his parents. Baekhyun’s pleased to hear that. He’s not the only one feeling weird about it too.

“That same person lifted the curse, not me.” Baekhyun looked at the family cautiously. “It was your son.” Mr. Kim broke his resolve, bursting into tears. “Yes, it’s Jongdae. He’s alive. I...I brought him home, Mrs. Kim.”

“P-Please don’t lie to us, Prince Baekhyun. Please tell us you’re lying.” Jongdeok couldn’t believe it. His wife did her best to calm him.

“I’m afraid I’m not. He’s here...in the palace.” The family cried and screamed out of joy, thanking Jesus. Baekhyun lowered his head, trying so hard not to laugh. Jongdae’s truly Catholic after all. It’s not just some abdominal fetish on Jesus. Baekhyun watched them with empathetic eyes. What he had to say was not all good news. “There’s one, maybe two details you need to know though.”

\---

Baekhyun returned to his bedroom, putting three tumblers of fawn’s blood on the bedside table. He undid the buttons of his shirt and kicked his shoes off. Jongdae’s asleep, book forgotten on the side. He’s on Fifty Shades Freed. The patience of this man to read through this sad book was amazing. He had a lot of criticism for it too. Baekhyun sat beside him, combing his hair gently as he moved the book to the table. Jongdae leaned to the touch, slowly waking. The Prince’s soft and caring smile was a good image to wake up to. Baekhyun pulled the covers slightly so he could get in with Jongdae. He pulled him close so they’re face to face. “You alright? How was the meeting?” Jongdae asked sleepily.

“It went fine, Jongdae.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, smiling softly. He’s not going to hide how exhausted he was. “Lord Jongdae,” The witch scoffed lightly but the joke had no followup. Baekhyun’s eyes opened. “I mean it. They’re your family.” He whispered. “You’re...really Catholic.”

There’s the quip.

Baekhyun snickered silently, shoulders shaking. Jongdae was stunned. “They wish to meet you sooner. They’ll wait until you’re ready. You have a niece and a nephew. They know you look 20, 25 sure so they’ll have some explaining to do with the public. Mrs. Kim said she could fake a story about giving a child for adoption after losing you. Mr. Kim couldn’t bear the loss so having another child was painful for them. That kind of story.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae was amazed.

“And I may have asked for their permission...to date you.” Baekhyun closed both eyes tightly, hoping Jongdae wouldn’t hit his head. Nothing came. Baekhyun opened his eyes when he felt Jongdae’s lips on him. A soft thanks came from Jongdae. He cuddled Baekhyun, hiding his face from the Prince. Baekhyun felt him crying to his chest. He rubbed the witch’s back, knowing this meant a lot. He’s not alone anymore. Baekhyun kissed the top of his head comfortingly. He pulled the covers over them and let the world worry about itself.

\---

The news about Prince Baekhyun seeing a nobleman not Duke Oh Sehun stirred gossip. Following it was the news about Duke Sehun getting cozy with someone at a college beach party. Many speculated about the split, blaming one or the other. The perfect relationship showed its cracks and the people involved were thankful for it. Many were still confused why there were photos of the Prince and the Duke together, enjoying each other’s company. Sehun threw the newspaper on the table, very stressed to be in the spotlight again. “What part of  _ will remain good friends for personal and duty reasons _ can’t these people get?” He voiced.

“All of it.” Baekhyun smiled, mixing his oatmeal. “Kim Jongdae! Your food’s getting cold!” He called from the garden.

“How do you wear this thing? Witch clothes were easier to wear.” Jongdae couldn’t understand cufflinks. He thought they were earrings at first. Baekhyun looked up, getting the accessories from him and pocketing it. He’s not even wearing a shirt underneath his suit jacket. It’s far more comfortable.

“Sit down. You don’t need it while eating breakfast.” Baekhyun scolded him. Jongdae looked at his clothes then Baekhyun’s. Sehun was still in his pajamas. Jongdae’s clearly overdressed.

“But the lecturer said that I must wear formal clothes daily. Cufflinks are formal.” Jongdae’s getting educated on how to be a King’s partner. He’s also studying again, finishing the program he didn’t get to finish 20 years ago. There’s additional lessons on basic education to keep him refreshed too.

“Who’s your lecturer? I need to fire her.” Baekhyun wiped his lips with the napkin. He missed a spot so Jongdae reached for it, wiping with his thumb before eating it.

“You’re impulsive again.” Jongdae ate his oatmeal. He opened his palm over it, putting sliced strawberries. Baekhyun felt jealous as he looked over his bowl. Jongdae made some for him, looking around before pulling Sehun’s bowl to him. Free strawberries for everyone! Sehun ate it quickly, looking around afterwards. Baekhyun did too. They’re extremely proud of themselves for sneaking magic food. The butler came with a pitcher of water. The three had their mouths full, trying hard not to laugh.

“Prince Baekhyun, Prince Baekhyun!” The head butler rushed in with a morning paper. It’s an article published today showing details about Baekhyun’s mystery nobleman. Jongdae read it, hoping they only wrote his fabricated details.

“Ah, this one again. They’re the same company that leaked about me and Sehun. I’m not surprised. Jongdae, do you want to go on a trip?” Baekhyun smiled, kissing the other’s hair. “The one I promised you?”

“The one with, okay! Let’s go!” Jongdae stood up, getting excited. Sehun wondered where that was. Baekhyun asked for a plane immediately but no one would give it to him.

“Wait, wait, where are you going? Your coronation’s tonight.” Sehun reminded him. Jongdae’s excitement died down. Baekhyun had responsibilities to fulfill. Nothing could stop though. He grabbed Jongdae’s hand and his red cape then made a run for it.

The speed of the Prince dragged Jongdae to his steps, almost falling to the floor. The guards wondered what’s the hurry. Sehun called for them to be caught. Jongdae should be worried about getting in trouble but Baekhyun’s smiling in the way he knew. He wanted to be free again. Jongdae matched his energy, running with him. The King saw them zooming past the palace gates and into the town...unprotected. He ordered the same thing Sehun said.

Baekhyun knew the way like it’s home. Jongdae couldn’t believe where they’re headed. “Are you sure?” The Prince stopped, checking Jongdae. He’s never been more sure in his life. He wore his red cape, pulling the hood over his head.

“One more time, please Jongdae.” He begged, kissing him sweetly. “One more time,”

Jongdae could see the happiness brewing in his eyes. How could he deny Baekhyun? The witch covered Baekhyun’s eyes, whispering for him to hold on. Jongdae closed his eyes, thinking of the place they wanted to go to. He took his hands off Baekhyun’s eyes, looking around the green scenery. Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae. He hasn’t seen the surroundings but he knew this was it. Jongdae brought him to the place he saw in his mind, the same one Baekhyun imagined when he listened to nature. It’s the clearing near the falls. “Thanks Jongdae. Thank you!” He kissed the witch’s hands then ran around the free space.

The red cape flew behind him. Jongdae couldn’t believe he brought them out of the border again. He’s received explicit orders from the King to never bring Baekhyun out of the border until he’s King. Yet here he was, breaking this order for Baekhyun’s happiness.

Everything felt so familiar, like a dream he kept on dreaming. He turned slowly, overwhelmed by the smell of nature. He’s been in the palace for three months, of course he missed this space too. Jongdae looked at one tree in particular, remembering everything that happened here. He placed the pact spell on Baekhyun in this place. He chose Baekhyun over the clan that treated him like family in this place. He looked at the Prince enjoying freedom. Baekhyun had his arms stretched open, circling in one place as he smiled to the sky.  _ The things I’ve done for you, Baekhyun; how did you change me without trying? _

Jongdae’s mind remembered Chanyeol, his dear friend that was blinded by greed and envy. How could the people he thought of as family try to kill him because of one person? No, they weren’t family. Jongdae was staring at the person who taught him family. 

Baekhyun took a breather and looked at his boyfriend. He hasn’t moved since getting here. As he tried to get to him, Jongdae stopped him. “I’ll go to you.” He began walking, feeling lighter with each step. Was this the feeling of moving on? Jongdae was a changed being once again. He had new obligations, new customs, new people, and still be the same being. With the person who accepted him slight fear but without disgust and shame, he wanted another beginning. Baekhyun opened his arms for him, welcoming him home. Jongdae found himself running until he kissed Baekhyun. The Prince felt the gratitude and anguish, overwhelmed and pained by the energy Jongdae expressed.

His freedom was another’s nightmare. Jongdae didn’t want to be here anymore.

Baekhyun looked around, seeing the clearing for what it was. The image Jongdae made for him slowly crumbled before his eyes. This wasn’t the green clearing. The leaves were all gone. The ground was all sand, beige and grey mixing. “I couldn’t deny you.” Jongdae admitted with a voice filled with anguish. “But I have to be honest with you because I want the best for you.”

Baekhyun continued to look around the opposite of what he remembered. Jongdae’s illusion faded, revealing the true state of the clearing now. He’s known for some time, in fact.

_ Sehun was on his way to Baekhyun’s office when Jongdae met him halfway. The Duke said it’s the report from an aerial sweep of the forest. Jongdae wondered why Baekhyun wanted to know about that. He wanted to know if several areas were good for the public to enjoy. He wanted to remove a part of the border so more people could enjoy nature. The stones from the border would be used to fix the roads in rural areas. It was supposed to be a gift for Jongdae so he didn’t feel suffocated in the palace but Sehun didn’t know. Jongdae saw the photos, not surprised but still heartbroken. Almost everything was gone, reduced to ashes. Jongdae threw the photos, angry at Chanyeol. He burned everything. One house fire crawled to the trees until it spread wildly. _

_ Jongdae shook with anger. Sehun stumbled back when Jongdae disappeared before his eyes. He looked left and right, hoping no one saw it. Sehun got the photos from the floor but he threw them again. They’re burning...on their own. Jongdae didn’t want Baekhyun to think that all their memories were gone. He was quite sentimental so seeing those photos would hurt him. Jongdae didn’t like Baekhyun hurting. _

_ The Prince of the Red Witches returned to the nest when Baekhyun had a two-day trip out of the kingdom. The slain witches still laid there to rot. They seem lesser than he remembered. Maybe most were burned or buried already. The sound of something scraping on the ground made him enter the next room. There were soft murmurs too. _

_ Chanyeol looked at the archway, seeing Jongdae alive and well. He looked far too well...and clean. He thought it was Jongdae’s soul wandering. Their Red Prince had his hair fixed up with a side parting. He’s in a loose cream shirt with long sleeves covering down to half his hands. It was tucked in loose cream pants that hugged his waist properly. At least he still had those worn out black leather shoes. Chanyeol still found some familiarity to him. Jongdae entered the room where three witches that survived dragged bodies to a pile. He saw his long time friend leaning on the wall with leaf bandages covering his chest, side and thigh. _

_ Chanyeol was so convinced Jongdae was a ghost. He’s gifted enough to see souls. They talked to him sometimes, asking for directions. He always gave it to them, wanting them to find their home even if it wasn’t in this world. The three witches gasped and suddenly bowed. Those three weren’t blessed to see souls. How could they see Jongdae? Chanyeol looked at the figure that stood over him, seeing a shadow on the floor. “Y-You’re alive?” He closed his eyes, tears falling down his face. He tried to reach for Jongdae, gripping the lower part of his pants. Jongdae didn’t move. “I thought they killed you. Baekhyun, I thought he killed you.” Chanyeol had the audacity to blame the person who saved him. _

_ “What have you done, Yeol-ah?” The pain in Jongdae’s voice made the other witch look up. It’s a frightening expression. He’s never seen Jongdae so...outraged. It’s far different from anger. Jongdae was loud when he’s angry, voicing all frustrations out. Jongdae was silently outraged. Chanyeol wished he just screamed at him or threw things at him. “Why, why did you ruin everything?” Jongdae’s voice cracked. _

_ “What, what, what everything?” Chanyeol didn’t know the implications of his power. He was truly clueless about his power. _

_ “You burned...the entire forest. You, you took everything that I love, my haven, our home.” Jongdae’s shaking out of rage. “Everything we planted, the flowers we bloomed, e-everything.” _

_ So it wasn’t just because of Baekhyun. Jongdae carried the pain of losing his memories with Chanyeol too. This forest was their playground. It’s gone because of Chanyeol. _

_ “I didn’t mean to. I swear, I didn’t mean to!” Chanyeol’s on his knees, begging to be forgiven. The three witches watched them sullenly. Their breaths hitched as they felt their chests wet and cold. One looked at the other two, seeing maroon flow from their necks, then fell lifeless on the ground. Chanyeol slowly raised his head, fearfully looking to his left. The three were dead. Jongdae’s right arm was stretched to them with his palm open. He killed them. _

_ “I hate eavesdroppers.” Jongdae smirked incredulously. Chanyeol’s trembling, scared to be next. Jongdae ran his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, making the taller one close his eyes. The roles have reversed and Chanyeol’s the pliant one. “I thought Baekhyun killed everyone. I should be mad at him...but I’m not. I’m thankful.” Jongdae cocked his head to the side, dazed as he stared at the torch on the wall. _

_ He continued to pet Chanyeol who hugged his legs, begging softly for his life. Chanyeol’s a rambling mess, crying his eyes out. In truth, he’s absolutely scared to be alone. Jongdae knew this was a trauma instilled by Red Witches. He couldn’t blame Chanyeol for feeling like this. “I should be mad at Sehun but there’s no need for that. You’re alive.” He gripped Chanyeol’s hair tight. “Of all beings in this world, you anger me the most.” He scoffed. “To think at some point in my life, I actually loved you.” _

_ Chanyeol was floored. Jongdae never said anything or showed it. “I wanted to give you a chance after knowing what that domestic shit those wanderers liked so much. Baekhyun was a good example of a good life. I wanted to have it with you.” Jongdae looked down to Chanyeol with a genuine smile on his lips. “I came home to tell you that, Chanyeol. I was going to give you a chance but what did we do?” Chanyeol remembered. They threw things at each other, screaming over each other until Jongdae was forced to admit something that wasn’t true yet. “Don’t cry, Yeol-ah.” Jongdae wiped the tears off his cheeks. Chanyeol bit his lip, knowing his faults. He did this to himself. He didn’t trust Jongdae. He begged to die from his hand. He didn’t want to live anymore. Jongdae squatted down to meet his eyes, smiling kindly. Chanyeol’s a mess, a fragile-hearted mess, guilty and ashamed of himself. Jongdae lifted his chin with a finger so they’re eye to eye. “Chanyeol, my Chanyeol,” he whispered lovingly. “Why would I grant you that mercy?” A devilish smile appeared on Jongdae’s lips, alarming Chanyeol. _

_ The Prince began chanting in Latin, eyes turning to gold. Chanyeol’s panicking, wanting to run. If he wouldn’t die, he’s punished. “What, what are you? We...you made us mortal! Jongdae, what are you doing?” He screamed for an answer. “Why do you still have powers?” _

_ “You will walk this planet as a slave to the palace, to Baekhyun. You will walk this planet in shame. No one will help you unless you ask. No one will love you unless you give it. This is the only mercy I can give you, Park Chanyeol.” The conditions were placed, locking the spell. Jongdae’s eyes changed back to dark brown, all fierceness gone. Chanyeol opened his eyes, seeing Jongdae’s disappointment. “I can’t kill you, because it would mean I never loved you.” Chanyeol shuddered upon knowing the truth. He deserved this struggle placed upon him. He couldn’t say anything more to Jongdae. Nothing would make things better. He lowered his head, awaiting his fate. Jongdae kissed his hair, hating this parting. Chanyeol bravely wrapped his arms around Jongdae, holding him one last time. He knew his place. It was never on top with Jongdae. He was always beneath him, steps behind him. This new life Jongdae gave him would remind him of that daily as he looked everywhere. Jongdae would be high in the sky with Baekhyun while he looked up, wishing he was there. “You’re still my best friend, Yeol-ah.” Jongdae whispered, hugging the taller’s head. _

_ “Congratulations Jongdae,” Chanyeol had to face reality. “You found your way home.” _

_ He waited to be sent off. He wanted to go to where Jongdae placed him in this new life. Jongdae felt sorry this time. He couldn’t bring Chanyeol back to his real life, his real home. He didn’t have the power to because neither knew where he was from. Jongdae’s still Chanyeol’s family so he kept him close. There’s still love in this decision. He didn’t want Chanyeol to stray anymore. He wanted to keep an eye on him somehow. It’s hard to change the habits of the heart. Chanyeol raised his head, smiling through his tears. It’s his turn to tell Jongdae to not cry and wipe his tears. He kissed Jongdae’s forehead, bidding him goodbye. Chanyeol memorized Jongdae closely one last time. He let go of his hands and got ready to go. Jongdae couldn’t look. He lowered his head, looking at their hands. The callouses on Chanyeol’s hands would be missed. Those fingers that played guitars for him, oh those tunes he sang to were never to be heard of again. He watched Chanyeol grow. The hands he held for 20 years slowly disappeared. _

_ Once Chanyeol was gone, Jongdae cried freely because his heart was breaking. He screamed the pain he felt, shaking the core of the nest. Chanyeol ruined the majority of their home, Jongdae wanted to finish it forever. He hit his hands on the ground, sending the entire nest to crumble and sink. Jongdae watched as he buried his entire clan, together with all memories of them. _

Baekhyun never knew. He barely knew anything after they ran away from their burning home. Jongdae didn’t want to come back here for a reason and this was it. Everything was destroyed. He brought Baekhyun back for old time’s sake. Learning all of this caused guilt to stir in Baekhyun’s mind. He looked around one last time, seeing what Jongdae’s world became because of him. He held Jongdae’s hand and pulled him to walk. They stayed silent as they went back to the border. Baekhyun kept looking at Jongdae, sorry for being selfish. Jongdae looked around with a soft smile on his face, probably remembering what they used to look like. He hugged Baekhyun from behind, wobbling with him. Baekhyun removed the cape and placed it around Jongdae. He wanted him warm as they went through this cold forest.

“Baekhyun, why were you always on the trail?” Jongdae wondered.

“I was told to never stray from it.” Baekhyun supplied. “Turns out to be a circular path,” He saw life’s analogy of it. He kept doing the same routine over and over, losing motivation and getting frustrated. He followed what everyone told him to, expecting that it’s what’s good for him. His need for freedom increased the more he followed the trail. So he strayed away to find new things, better and more fun things. Some of his straying may have led him to danger and sometimes his death but that’s learning. It’s okay to branch out sometimes, for plans to take a detour. We could meet good and bad people, those who want the best for us and those who want to take advantage of us like those wolves that chased Baekhyun. If we’re lucky enough, we could meet a partner along the way; someone to lean on, someone to protect us, someone to love and accept us for everything we are; like Jongdae.

We could always come home. Someone’s always waiting for us to come home. They’d worry forever. It would never change, because that’s family. There would be people who would support you, give the chance to you, or be hesitant with your decisions like how the King and Queen were with Baekhyun. It’s all up to one’s personal decision. The light would always be on so you could see the way home, no matter what you did. You could always call home when you can't be strong anymore. Someone would always come to your rescue when you’ve reached the lowest point like how Sehun saved Baekhyun even if he didn’t want to. That’s love, it’s selfless.

Not everyone in this journey would like you regardless of what you do. There would be people who see the world differently from you and that’s okay. The world’s made of many interpretations. The red witches were threatened by Baekhyun for his views, judged him for it and pitted him against it. There’s no harm in that if minds were kept open. Yes, that’s Baekhyun’s greatest trait. He saw the world with an open mind. He saw Jongdae and his clan in that light, without hostility or defense. The King was right about his son; he’d make a fine King.

As the crown was placed on Baekhyun’s head the same night, he remembered the lessons of the five days outside the palace than the lessons he learned for years inside. He looked to his right, seeing his parents proud of their son for not running away from his fate. He saw Sehun smiling lovingly to him, unending and unwavering support for his best friend. Beside Sehun was Jongin, the support Baekhyun prayed to the 16 crucifixes for Sehun. He bowed reverently to the new King, thanking him for his kindness. Baekhyun’s paying for his medical school, as a gift to Sehun too. It’s cool to think of his family getting bigger. Besides the Kim doctors and the Oh family, another family became his. Jongdae’s family bowed to their future son-in-law, forever in his debt for bringing their son home.

Then there’s Jongdae. He’s dressed in black dress pants with a white button down tucked in. He kept those worn out leather shoes because it’s comfortable. Around him was the red cape Baekhyun always wore. The hint of them dating was blaring red for the public now. He stood out from everyone. Jongdae was the only one that didn’t bow to him too. Baekhyun told him not to, despite what the etiquette teacher and the public knew. Jongdae would only listen to his King. Baekhyun gave him a quick wink, making both of them chuckle. The public better feed on that since it’s a televised event.

As the King made his exit march under a sword arch, he went against tradition by lowering his hand with a sceptre, swaying it as he walked. It’s the most casual exit of a King in the history of this kingdom. Sehun lowered his head, rubbing his temples. Of course Baekhyun would do that. Jongdae laughed out loud, covering his mouth once he noticed how loud it was.

Once the King was out of the door, the doors closed behind him. Soldiers ran to meet him as he removed the crown and the big furry cape, handing it to a butler. He passed the sceptre too and took his gloves off. Many staff wondered why he’s rushing. What else was so important on coronation day? The General was waiting by the end of the corridor with a secret door open. People inside slowly conversed while some were about to move to the ballroom for celebration. A soldier saluted the King with a huge smile on his face. “My King, the General’s waiting.” Baekhyun smiled, running to the door. The King and Queen saw their son leaving his own coronation party. Sehun began to worry, holding Jongin’s hand tight. Jongin felt sympathy for him. Sehun couldn’t just shake the care he had for Baekhyun when they shared years together. The young Duke looked at Jongdae, hoping he’d do something. The witch excused himself from his family and ran to the main doors. “Shit Baekhyun, what’s this now?”

Baekhyun leaned forward as the car came to a stop. The General looked behind, giving him a copy of the identification card. _ He kept his name. _ No wonder it was easy to trace. After they returned from outside the border, Baekhyun called for a search immediately. The General saw it done in two hours. Jongdae wasn’t too smart in poofing all Chanyeol’s paperwork with the same name. Baekhyun went out, ordering everyone to stay put. There’s a perimeter set for his safety.

The King stood in front of a wood and metal crafting shop. One side of the window had displays of amazing blacksmith weapons and the other side had beautifully crafted guitars. Baekhyun’s fascinated by the duality. He entered the shop carefully, hearing the bell ring. The shop was fairly small and cluttered. There’s many creations laying around and it wasn’t very well-lit either. Baekhyun looked at the painting of fire on the wall. He’s definitely in the right place after seeing a knife set with intricate designs similar to red witches’ tattoos. A tall figure came out from behind the blue curtains, a cheerful greeting following. Baekhyun saw the black mop on this guy’s head. His hair color changed. Chanyeol lifted his head after the duck, cutting his greeting short as he took small frightened steps back. He bumped the table behind him, holding on quickly. Of all people, he didn’t expect to see Baekhyun there. There’s no anger in his eyes but he’s frightened.

Chanyeol wore a grease-stained white muscle shirt under his black leather apron. He had pants made from potato sacks and those boots, a classic witch staple. He looked...harmless and pitiful. Chanyeol turned around, shielding his face away from Baekhyun’s sight like he’s about to get hit. The guy’s terrified. Chanyeol remembered this guy was a royal. He got on his knees, head lung low. He’s shaking. Baekhyun didn’t like the sight in all honesty. He didn’t want to be feared. “C-Chanyeol, get up.” Baekhyun held his biceps, pulling him up. Chanyeol refused to. He didn’t deserve to. “Please Chanyeol, don’t, don’t do this.”

“This is nothing compared to what I did to you, to Jongdae.” The former witch whispered as he heaved deep breaths again. The pain surged in his chest once more. He wanted to ignore it. He swallowed his pride, channeling his emotions to sales. “Your presence is unexpected, King Baekhyun. What-what may I offer you?” Chanyeol tried to keep his voice even. Baekhyun knelt in front of him, hands still on the other’s arms.

“Yourself.” Baekhyun mumbled softly and clearly. Chanyeol looked up, confused by what he meant. “For Jongdae,” The King smiled slightly. “He misses you. I can’t ignore the look in his eyes every time he looks at a tree.” It wasn’t a joke but Chanyeol accidentally laughed.

“I’m sorry, King Baekhyun, I’m so sorry for laughing.” Chanyeol covered his mouth. Baekhyun caught on, seeing there was a joke in what he said. Chanyeol was tall like a tree but he didn’t mean for it like that. Baekhyun chuckled, kind of smitten by the former witch’s smile. If he had someone like Chanyeol, he’d want to have that smile around too.

“No offense taken. But I mean it. It’s like each tree has a memory of you to him.” Baekhyun remembered the look in Jongdae’s eyes when they walked back to the border earlier this morning. He thought Jongdae’s imagining what those burned trees looked like before but his eyes were fond. It’s memories of something else, someone else. Jongdae thought about Chanyeol. “Come with me. I can make a position for you in the palace.”

“I-I can’t, Baekhyun. Jongdae would never forgive himself if he saw me again. That’s why I stay here, away from palace eyes, away from you. I don’t want any more trouble.” Chanyeol moved back to the corner of the room, hugging his legs to his chest. He’s traumatized by Jongdae’s rage. Baekhyun saw how unhealthy Jongdae left him. It took a mental toll.

“Chanyeol, I can help you. We can make this better.” Baekhyun made sure of it. He realized what Jongdae did to him as Chanyeol shook his head frantically. “You like music? We need...we need a music teacher in the royal preschool. Weapons, we need someone like you.” Baekhyun gave options. Chanyeol had a slight glimmer of hope that there’s a place for him in this world. He earned enough to get by daily but no one truly wanted to learn guitar because it’s very tedious. His income came from sharpening kitchen knives or making pans. Weapons were hard to sell because of the law but nobles bought from time to time. It wasn’t a steady life but Chanyeol did his best to survive alone. He made some friends but they’re mostly drunkards or beggars that stumbled in front of his shop and home. No one truly helped him just like Jongdae conditioned. No one loved him because he didn’t know who to love exactly. He tried but the world’s crueler than Jongdae. Baekhyun saw the struggle in Chanyeol’s physique. He lived like a lower class citizen in a middle class’ space. The outside truly didn’t reflect the inside. Baekhyun didn’t like it. Even if this person tried to take his life several times, he knew Chanyeol had his reasons. Those reasons mostly revolved around Jongdae, because he loved him. Selflessness could lead to selfishness eventually. Baekhyun finally noticed the catch, and too much good would definitely do more harm in the future. The door suddenly opened, Jongdae seeing both men on the floor. Baekhyun’s not liking this. They were almost crossing this bridge together. “Jongdae, get out.”

“Baekhyun, let’s go.” He pulled the King, not wanting to do anything with Chanyeol anymore.

“Let me go; I said get out!” He pushed Jongdae to a soldier waiting.

“Listen to him, Jongdae. Leave me alone.” Chanyeol spoke shakily. He looked at Jongdae then covered his eyes.  _ It hurts, it still hurts.  _ “Get out!” He screamed, kicking the guitar nearest to him. The neck snapped with a sound that sent shivers all over their skin. Jongdae saw the design in the muted light. It’s Chanyeol’s favorite guitar, the one he used to play songs with for Jongdae. Chanyeol saw his baby break, rushing to get its pieces. He began mumbling apologies, tears welling in his eyes. He broke it, he broke the last thing he had from the outside. Chanyeol stumbled to get up, getting his tools. Baekhyun got out of the way, overwhelmed by the motions. Chanyeol’s knees hit the floor, saving its life like it breathed. Baekhyun was dumbfounded, overwhelmed. How could this strong person reduce into this? He looked at Jongdae out of concern, not for him but for Chanyeol. “Jongdae, what did you do to him?”

He didn’t mean to be this cruel. He thought it would be a better life for Chanyeol. Jongdae stepped forward but Baekhyun blocked him. “Enough.” He whispered to the witch’s ear, looking at his profile. “You’ve done enough.”

They left Chanyeol in peace, letting silence stretch on their way home. Baekhyun called Minseok to ask for a psychiatrist. Some soldiers stayed outside Chanyeol’s home to guard him under the King’s orders. Jongdae couldn’t speak. The image of Chanyeol’s broken state haunted his mind. Baekhyun bit his thumb as he looked out the window. He wondered how to get Chanyeol out of there. Despite the maniac rage and intense passion, he was like Jongdae; taken by witches, brainwashed to turn against his true kind. There’s no one that guided him home. Baekhyun didn’t tell Jongdae but Chanyeol’s also from this kingdom. When he was born, he and his family were on their way back to the kingdom when witches played with them. Chanyeol’s parents and his elder sister didn’t survive. Only baby Chanyeol did. The witches took him in, making him believe he was one of them all his life. They gave him an adaption spell and the rest was history.

Baekhyun had a deep empathy for his people. And Chanyeol being one of his people and same-aged friend made his convictions stronger. As his own family rejoiced for his birth, another family left a newborn baby to live a gruesome life. It sickened Baekhyun. Jongdae reached for his hand when he heard him curse under his breath. Baekhyun looked at it, not holding him back. He didn’t push the hand away too. He’s too busy thinking.

Once they were back in the palace, Baekhyun couldn’t celebrate. They sent word that the King wasn’t feeling well so he left the festivities. The former King and Queen entertained on his behalf. Sehun knocked on Baekhyun’s door, entering cautiously. Jongdae’s on the bed, staring at him blankly with his head hanging on the edge. “He won’t let anyone in.” The other bed was across Jongdae’s bed but it had double doors for extra privacy. The closet was in there too. Sehun walked over and knocked. It had some rhythm to it. The door opened. Sehun went inside, eyeing Jongdae once before closing the door. The witch rolled over, burying his face on the pillow to scream. Of course Sehun would be there to console him.

The young Duke saw Baekhyun gaming on his elaborate setup. As expected, games were his outlet of stress. Sehun sat on the bed, folding his legs beside him as he watched. Baekhyun’s eyes moved as fast as his fingers. In two minutes, the King managed to get 14 kills. He pushed the keyboard with a satisfied sigh then saw his guest. “Sehun, play with me?” He handed another keyboard but the Duke said no. He’s dressed down now, they both were. Just in button-downs and their pants. Barefeet was a must. It’s a royals’ thing. “Then what?” The King was perfectly distracted, forgetting his worries. Sehun ran his fingers in his hair.

“Can’t sleep,” He mumbled. Baekhyun pointed to his bed, saying it’s big enough for them. He forgot his boyfriend’s just outside the door. “Thanks but you’re worrying me.”

“How so?” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, pouting adorably. Sehun pointed to the bottle of whiskey beside the game setup. “Ah, I can’t finish it. You know I can’t.”

“You don’t drink unless you’re desperate.” Sehun stated as a matter of fact. “What happened? Where did you go?”

“I found Chanyeol. He’s...Sehun, it’s unbearable. Jongdae really made him suffer.” Baekhyun always spoke easily to Sehun. It’s the magic of the Duke. It’s also the great trust they built over the years. “He’s really not in the right mind.” Baekhyun went on, telling him everything he knew. Sehun listened well, knowing Baekhyun was right. Jongdae could be right too. He put Chanyeol there so there’s no more ties and trouble. Baekhyun entering it just opened healing wounds.

“What they talked about doesn’t concern you anymore, Baekhyun. I’m telling you this as your friend, you can’t make everyone’s lives better. It’s still up to them.” Sehun’s wisdom, everyone. “Talk things out with Jongdae. He knows how to help you. It’s still his friend.”

That’s what happened. Sehun left the two to talk. There were tears but the talk helped clear things. Jongdae would stay out of Baekhyun’s plans, knowing his presence triggered Chanyeol’s panic. He kissed the King, thanking him for doing this. Baekhyun wasn’t wrong about the pain in Jongdae’s eyes. He still worried about Chanyeol somehow. He regretted acting with rage, making Chanyeol’s life miserable. So when the next morning came, Jongdae watched his boyfriend get in a car, giving another try to get to Chanyeol.

When Baekhyun entered the shop, Chanyeol wasn’t surprised. He’s drinking on the job. It’s his home so it’s fine. “I came alone.” The King supplied. Chanyeol turned around to get another glass and poured him a drink. “Sorry about the other night.”

“He came uninvited, I suppose.” Chanyeol shrugged as he continued working. He’s smoothing a new guitar made to order. “He’s a nosy one.” Baekhyun felt uncomfortable with their civil interactions. “Good luck with that.”

“How-how are you, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun tried to be polite. It sounded so stiff. Chanyeol looked at him and shrugged.

“What do you think? I’m getting by.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Baekhyun felt uncomfortable. The former witch felt bad about the tension. “If you’re here to talk about your offers, you really need to keep an eye on your men, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol put his hands on the table, leaning on it then smirked. “By men I mean that tall guy with a pretty face, Sehun was it?”

“He’s not my man, he’s a friend.” Baekhyun gulped as Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. “A close friend,” Chanyeol tilted his head to the side, knowing it was more than that. “Ex...boyfriend,”

“So I thought,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes again, standing properly. “Sending your ex to do your dirty work, that’s very noble of you, my King.” He mocked.

“Sehun came here?” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. Chanyeol put the sandpapers away, getting a rag from another table.

“Like I said, you need to keep an eye on them. He beat you to it about...seven or eight hours ago.” Chanyeol got the rag, conveniently seeing the pamphlets too. He handed them to Baekhyun. It’s therapy sessions, college scholarship applications, even job listings. Chanyeol sat on the other table with his legs spread, putting his palms between his legs to hold on the edge of the desk to lean on. He’s in a black muscle shirt, black cargo pants and those boots. There’s grease streaks on his arms and cheek. He’s really a charming specimen if he wasn’t throwing a rage fit. “I like him. He’s very direct to the point. Handsome too,” Chanyeol noted the gaze and brow arch Baekhyun gave him. The former witch smiled innocently.

“Sehun’s seeing someone.” Baekhyun warned. Chanyeol nodded with a smirk, like that would stop him.

“Of course he is. He’s too good-looking to be single.” Chanyeol really expressed his interest. Baekhyun threw a rag to him, making Chanyeol dodge it. “Anyway, I agreed. I’ll be taking rage therapy, witch abduction support groups, whatever that is, maybe college. Byul University’s pretty good.” He admitted.

“I went there.” Baekhyun said absentmindedly as he read the pamphlet about witch abduction support groups. He didn’t know there was one. “All royals do.”

“How generous of you,” Sarcasm.

“Sehun still goes there.” Baekhyun smiled teasingly. Chanyeol pretended to not care. “So does his boyfriend,” Really, Chanyeol didn’t care. He’s not gripping the table too tight, no. “Do you really want to go there?”

“I don’t even have proper basic education.” Chanyeol scoffed. He’s really interested if he’s worried about that. Baekhyun found this support group pamphlet really weird. Where did Sehun get it?

“Study with Jongdae first.” That’s a solution. Baekhyun had tutors for him to get up to date with education. He’s basically passing each level per week. Chanyeol could juggle that with college, if he wanted to. Chanyeol found it tempting but there’s so much change all at once. “We’ll be there to guide you. I’m doing this for,”

“Enough with this for Jongdae bullshit, Baekhyun. We both know it’s for you. You don’t have to pity me.” Chanyeol didn’t like his ego scarred. “This is why Sehun’s better to talk to.”

“Park Chanyeol, it’s actually pretty easy to like you and be your friend if you let people finish speaking first.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Who cares about him? This is my idea.” He really had to be petty now. It made Chanyeol smile. “I’m doing this for you. You! I feel like your family will haunt me if I let you suffer.” Baekhyun made a face, shifting in his seat. Chanyeol looked down shyly, thankful for his kindness.

“Whatever you know about them, please don’t tell me. I’m fine not knowing anything besides their names.” Chanyeol smiled slightly. He didn’t want any more ill details of the past. “I’ll be glad to know your ex-boyfriend’s phone number though.” Chanyeol was quick to recover.

“You don’t even know what a phone does.” Baekhyun brought his phone out, finding something else.

“I know it looks like that, but I can learn. I’m basically going to learn everything about human life now.” Chanyeol stressed. Baekhyun showed him a photo. “Whoa, what is that?”

“It’s called a picture, photo, whatever. Anyway, that’s Sehun’s boyfriend.” Baekhyun really added insult to injury. Chanyeol scoffed but really felt sad.

“The least you could do is trade boyfriends with me. Come on, help me out!” Chanyeol whined.

“I’m giving you an education for free and everything you need in life! What trade boyfriends are you talking about?” Baekhyun was appalled by Chanyeol’s audacity. Chanyeol laughed out loud, wiping tears from his eyes. “Unless you’re into polyamory, we can arrange a setup. It’s legal here.”

“Poly...polyamory, that’s a good one. That’s really funny.” Chanyeol’s still cracking up. “What’s polyamory?” He turned serious all of a sudden. Baekhyun sighed. He forgot this was all muscle and no brains yet.

“Attend your therapy sessions but skip that support group. It seems fishy. I’ll fix your basic education program.” Baekhyun stood up, getting playfully irritated by him. He eyed the former witch’s body. “Maybe get you in military training while we’re at it. Your strength could be needed.”

“Combat? Shit Baekhyun, I’d love to hit people.” Chanyeol jumped off the table, getting excited. Baekhyun moved back cautiously. “Oh fuck, rage. Control rage.” Chanyeol did breathing exercises and counted to 10. It’s obvious who told him that because Baekhyun learned it from the same person. “Wait Baekhyun,” Chanyeol wondered if he could do this. Baekhyun looked at him expectantly, surprised to be feeling small in Chanyeol’s embrace. “Thank you. Please guide me through.”

Baekhyun returned his affection. He needed a family and Baekhyun wanted to be there for him too, seeing that Jongdae’s his only family too. “Help me too. Jongdae might walk out of class if he sees you.”

“I’m not even sure if I’d make it through the door.” Chanyeol chuckled. “Sehun said something about medication side effects?” Baekhyun forgot about that.

“See you next week. I’ll think of something about medication, or if you’ll need it.” Baekhyun made his way to the door. “Pack everything you need. You’re moving in with us.”

“Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol called once more. “I think we’ll be great friends.” Baekhyun nodded, smiling when the former witch couldn’t see his face anymore. He hoped so too. Chanyeol looked around his shop, quite ecstatic to get a better...everything. He began to pick which items to bring. He looked for the lot owner’s address, ready to sell this place. He’d need all the money he could get so Baekhyun wouldn’t be too burdened.

\---

Chanyeol arrived in the palace Monday morning. He hugged his guitar as he looked at the facade with fascinated eyes. “Hello, welcome to the palace.” Chanyeol looked to his left, startled by the voice. Sehun smiled kindly. His eyes smiled too, how cute.

“Sehun, hello.” Chanyeol bowed, knowing he was beneath everyone here. Not really everyone, because maids, cooks, butlers, and soldiers existed. The former witch was so flustered. Of course Sehun was tasked to greet him.

“Baekhyun will be with you shortly. Can I walk you to your room?” Sehun showed the way with his hand.

“O-Of course you can,” Chanyeol was a nervous mess. “I-I don’t know where it is.” He had a point. Sehun was dumbfounded, because he was right.

“Let’s go?” He adorably smiled. Chanyeol nodded and bowed. Sehun bowed too as he went up the front steps. Chanyeol did the same, remembering his etiquette. Yes, they had basic etiquette in the witch’s nest. Sehun was getting dizzy. “You can stop now. It’s okay.” He reminded him. Chanyeol nodded and bowed again. Sehun knew this was hopeless. Screw manners, he’s dizzy. Jongdae’s singing could be heard from the other corridor. Sehun grabbed Chanyeol and tucked them into a corner, covering his mouth with a hand. Everything felt like whiplash to Chanyeol. He heard Jongdae’s voice as his eyes widened. Sehun told him to hush. Chanyeol turned his head slightly, staring at Sehun’s profile. His skin was so flawless. His lashes were really pretty too. Chanyeol was so distracted with how someone’s brows could be that thick and neat. They’re almost the same height, Chanyeol towering slightly, so he could see more. Sehun looked at Chanyeol when the coast was clear. He didn’t expect them to be this close. He looked away upon realizing what Baekhyun said in the shop. Chanyeol was one handsome, charming, and appealing motherfucker. Red witches definitely had good taste in men. Just look at Jongdae, then Chanyeol. Sehun stepped back, apologizing for invading the other’s personal space. He walked first, hoping Chanyeol would follow closely.

Sehun pointed to some doors, orienting him where not to enter and who owned which room. So Jongdae and Baekhyun shared one bedroom, noted. Chanyeol memorized them, even where Sehun’s bedroom was. Chanyeol’s room was in the same corridor as Sehun’s, just turning right at the end of the hallway from Baekhyun and Jongdae’s bedroom. His room was at the far end. “This is actually Baekhyun’s cousin’s room but they barely visit so it’s yours now.” Sehun looked around, liking the space. It’s blue and white with two walls having windows. It’s the corner of the palace. “Your view’s pretty nice. I’m jealous.” Sehun sat on the bed, legs crossed. He watched Chanyeol settle his guitar. Maids already brought his things in the room. They weren’t much. It’s just two duffel bags. Then again, Chanyeol didn’t own much. One bag was filled with clothes, the other was filled with money...from selling his shop. Not that anyone knew that.

“You can stay here to see it. I-I don’t like windows. I feel like I’ll fall off.” Chanyeol was new to them. He knew windows existed but high windows? Big no.

“Really?” Sehun found that amusing. “Would you see it with me?” Chanyeol looked at him, wondering what that meant. Sehun pulled him slowly to the window. It’s time for education. “You won’t fall off if it’s closed.” He pointed to the lock then put his own hands on the glass, pushing it hard. Chanyeol admired the Duke’s backside. It’s...really nice. “See?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol whispered, meaning differently. “Yes! Yes,” he snapped out of it, trying out the lesson by himself. Okay, fear of windows from the second floor and above cleared. The bedroom door opened, making both look. Baekhyun wondered what the hell they were doing by the window.

“I can explain.” Sehun spoke on their behalf. Baekhyun waved it off. He looked around the room, checking if there were towels in the bathroom. Chanyeol followed him, seeing that there’s more to the bedroom. It had its own entertainment showcase, bathroom, tub, and a closet as big as the shop. “Hyung, you stocked the entire room.” Sehun was amazed by the clothes on the racks.

“He needs to look the part. He is my scholar after all.” Baekhyun wiggled his brows. Sehun chuckled, eyeing the suit jackets. They’re all designer made. What’s Baekhyun going to do with Chanyeol? Baekhyun said he had a scholarship program running for talented citizens, mostly orphans. There’s 40 at the moment, with Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae and Chanyeol in it.

“I have to wear these daily?” Chanyeol was amazed by everything. “Jongdae probably had a hard time adjusting.” The two royals confirmed it.

“Just wear what you feel like. You can still wear witch’s clothes. I don’t mind. I do too sometimes.” Baekhyun smiled, seeing himself skipping the button-down again. “Sehun, brief him for classes tomorrow. I’ll...do something about Jongdae.”

Next day, the witch wondered why their lessons were slightly late when the tutors were there. Sehun entered coolly, unbuttoning his jacket before sitting. “Oh Sehun, why are you late?” Jongdae threw a paper ball to him.

“I have duties, unlike you.” That’s an insult.

“It’s not history either. Are you assessing me for Baekhyun?” Jongdae was so skeptical. Another person entered. He’s dressed in black dress pants and a plain black shirt. Chanyeol looked at Jongdae once then Sehun. Jongdae did a double take, absolutely gobsmacked.

“Chanyeol, sit down next to Sehun please. We’ll begin slowly for you.” The tutor noticed Jongdae was frozen. “Jongdae, read today’s lesson plan.” Nothing. “Jongdae!” The careful reader kept stuttering. Chanyeol followed with his eyes, stopping occasionally to ask Sehun about some words. Red witches have taught them to read and write but the most basic form of it. When classes ended, Chanyeol stayed for additional lessons by Baekhyun’s orders. Sehun pushed Jongdae out the door to not disturb the other.

“Answers.” Jongdae demanded.

“Ask your boyfriend.”

Jongdae kept looking at Baekhyun during dinner. Baekhyun’s not looking at him. Not once. When they did look at each other, Jongdae’s eyes widened. Baekhyun just mimicked him, pretending to not know why. The two finally had time to talk about it after dinner, excusing themselves earlier than everyone. Chanyeol was still at lessons. Yes, he studied all day.

They stood by a window at the end of the hallway. Baekhyun expected Jongdae to be angry, scream and all but no, he just hugged him. He gave Chanyeol the better life Jongdae dreamed of. Jongdae wasn’t sure how to repay this man anymore. Baekhyun held him close, nuzzling his face to Jongdae’s neck. He’s very grateful they weren’t screaming at each other tonight.

Chanyeol made his way to the dining hall, seeing the two by the window. Jongdae nodded to whatever Baekhyun said, kissing his forehead after. Chanyeol smiled at their affection. He wished he could have that someday. As he entered the hall, Sehun and Jongin were on their way out. Chanyeol bowed first, not wanting to see his crush with someone else. They both did too out of courtesy. He didn’t dare to look at Sehun this time, feeling embarrassed about feeling something when he’s taken. Chanyeol rushed to an empty seat at the end of the long table. Maids and butlers gave his meal, wishing him a good dinner.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae saw everything, worried about him. He knew about the little crush on Sehun. Baekhyun didn’t keep anything from him.

“Eat with him. You didn’t finish your meal. Finish it with him.” Baekhyun gave his permission. They needed this. “I’ll just have dessert then go. See you later?” Jongdae nodded, kissing his cheek. He went inside once again, smiling at some court members, bowing to the King and Queen. Everyone wondered why the King’s boyfriend balanced the plates on his arm. The maids helped him, following him to the end of the table. “Ignore them, please. They met outside the border before.” Baekhyun whispered to his parents, knowing what that meant.

Chanyeol looked up, wondering what the commotion in front of him. Jongdae sat down, fixing the placemats and all the plates. Chanyeol chewed slowly, wondering what’s going on. He searched for Baekhyun who just nodded with a smile. Chanyeol moved some of the dishes toward him so Jongdae had space. “This is more complicated than coconut shells.” Jongdae chuckled.

“Food’s better though.” Chanyeol took another bite of the fish, groaning appreciatively. Jongdae saw there was some left on his plate so he placed it on Chanyeol’s plate. “What are you doing? Eat that. Be grateful.” He stole a glance at the royals at the table.

“You seem to like it. I’ve had these every other week. You’ll get sick of them too.” Jongdae ate some steak. Chanyeol shrugged, not sure about getting sick of good food. “Chanyeol, I’m sorry.”

“For what?” He asked, mouth full but still kept stuffing in. Jongdae knew this behavior. Chanyeol’s torturing him. “For leaving me alone in war? Turning your back on me? Controlling my life?”

“Everything. All of it. Please hate me,” Jongdae begged, feeling really uncomfortable with this tension.

“Can’t. It’s bad for me. It’s part of the rules. My therapist said that I can’t hate anymore to control my rage, so no.” Chanyeol put the fork down, sat straight and closed his eyes. He did deep breaths while he chewed then resumed eating. He’s still mad at Jongdae. “Baekhyun will drop me from the list if I get mad at you.”

“What?” Jongdae was so alienated by all this information. Chanyeol sat back, taking a breather from eating. He didn’t know eating good food could be tiring. He winced but it’s not a bad thing. The food’s just really good. He began explaining to Jongdae the reason why he’s here. Everyone left the dining hall but they’re still there. Jongdae’s food was cold but he didn’t care. He missed Chanyeol’s animated chatter. Chanyeol got really detailed by everything, telling about the moment he woke up after getting shot. Jongdae noticed something when he said a name in particular. Chanyeol beautifully smiled each time he said Sehun. Jongdae wanted to ruin his parade again, like old times.

“Do you know who shot you?” Jongdae smiled.

“Huh?” Chanyeol was too busy talking, he didn’t hear it fully.

“Do you know the person who shot you?” Jongdae was really excited to say this fact.

“Who? I will punch him.” Chanyeol cracked his knuckles. So much for rage control.

“Sehun.”

“Or congratulate him for aiming really well. Wow!” Chanyeol clapped loudly, nodding for a job well done. Jongdae laughed at his best friend’s mood swings. He’s really whipped about Sehun.

“You know he’s taken.”

“Yes. I’ll stay out of it. Lesson learned from you.” Chanyeol knew it was a silent scolding again. “These royals are just too good-looking.”

“So are you,” Jongdae did his best to boost Chanyeol’s ego with facts. Chanyeol scoffed, knowing it’s true. “I missed you.” Jongdae finally said it. Chanyeol nodded, eyes on the table, giving a tight-lipped smile. He’s really touched. “I mean it.”

“Ah enough. You’re going to cry again. The past’s somewhere over there, behind a huge wall. I want to focus on now. This thing. Ah, my head hurts! There’s too many forms in grammar. We all talk the same.” Chanyeol’s eyes were wide and curious. Jongdae nodded, knowing how hard it was. He listened all night to Chanyeol’s words, making up for the times he failed to listen.

Eventually, classes were easier to bear. Jongdae and Chanyeol helped each other get through lessons. He even stopped his excelling to wait for Chanyeol. One lesson had both of them wondering if it’s a joke. Baekhyun entered, handing them papers. It’s a map. “We’re doing tactics and strategy today. Take it as a bonus class.” He sat one of his butt cheeks on the desk as he looked through his tablet. Suddenly, four soldiers joined them. Chanyeol looked around the room. “Jongdae, analyze the terrain please.”

“What?” Jongdae looked at the papers, confused. Chanyeol’s brows furrowed as he looked at it. “It’s mostly grass. Where is this?”

“Guinea.” Baekhyun supplied curtly. It’s one of their territories. “It’s an aerial sweep just 10 minutes ago.”

“No, no, it’s not grass.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, confident it wasn’t it. “It’s trees.” Baekhyun looked at the taller. “See here. There’s darker spots between other shades.”

“It could be printing. There’s grey here.” Jongdae pouted.

“It’s smoke.” Chanyeol figured, looking at Baekhyun for confirmation. The Generals looked at the digital copies they had, zooming it. Baekhyun eyed them with an arrogant smirk. Jongdae agreed, giving his best friend a high five.

“They don’t believe me.” Baekhyun smiled coolly. Jongdae and Chanyeol looked at the Generals with a displeased expression. “It won’t be brought to me if it wasn’t serious but it’s on my desk this morning.”

“Are rebels camping?” Jongdae wondered. Chanyeol shrugged.

“That’s how we used to do it when we were finding hearts, remember?” The taller laughed.

The Generals looked at the two as Baekhyun put this tablet down. “Gentlemen, let’s keep this secret between us please. I’m willing to overlook your negligence to monarch property if you’ll keep this.” The four Generals stood with salutes. Once they left, Baekhyun’s upper body fell on the table. It’s not even noon and he’s exhausted. “Jongdae, can you...leave us?” Baekhyun slurred.

“What?” Jongdae couldn’t believe he was excused. Chanyeol smiled cockily, waving Jongdae off. “If I hear you two being boyfriends, I’m burying all of you. I still have powers, remember that.” He threatened. Chanyeol scoffed.

“Baekhyun is a very cute guy, nice body, really pretty hands. He fits my hugs. I may consider it.” Chanyeol flirted. Baekhyun chuckled, very flattered. Jongdae raised his middle finger to him. “Manners, Kim Jongdae.” He teased. Once the doors closed, Chanyeol threw a rubber eraser to Baekhyun’s butt. “What’s this now?”

“Join the military!” Baekhyun whined. “They’re getting dumber by the second!”

“You want me in so many things, Byun Baekhyun. I have therapy and classes; I’m doing music education in the daycare. College is about to start.” Chanyeol gripped the edge of the table. “Oh Baekhyun, I need your help. I don’t have parents to put on my application. What do I do?” Chanyeol sounded so lost.

“Don’t write anything?” Baekhyun found that to be quite obvious. He forgot Chanyeol’s got the common sense of an 8-year- old.

“What? Who will they contact?” Chanyeol’s really worried about leaving gaps in his application.

“Me? I’m your donor? It’s a scholarship.” Baekhyun pouted. Chanyeol just thought of writing Baekhyun as his father and Jongdae as the mother. “If it’s troubling you so much, join the military. They don’t ask that.”

“Now the military? I can’t even get laid.” Chanyeol didn’t mean to count.

“Soldiers get free entrances to clubs worldwide I think.” Baekhyun smiled. He missed that privilege. Chanyeol was almost swayed but no. Baekhyun raised his head, resting his chin on his arm to look at Chanyeol. “Chanyeolie, do you want to go out?”

“Jongdae’s going to bury your kingdom.” Chanyeol chuckled as he scribbled on the desk.

“Not on a date, dummy. I don’t see you like that.” Baekhyun looked disgusted. “I mean Byul University.” Chanyeol’s all ears for this. “Fix your application in the car. I want to go around.”

The two left the palace without Jongdae knowing. Baekhyun answered emails on his phone while Chanyeol carefully wrote on the application form. He’s entering next semester in the music program. He asked Baekhyun if he could do double majors and the King agreed. The cost didn’t matter.

At the registrar, Chanyeol stood politely as learned. He kept his hands in front of him as he waited patiently. Baekhyun came out of the headmaster’s office after saying a quick hello. The registrar worked too fast, processing his papers in minutes because he’s a King’s scholar. Chanyeol met him outside the building, reading the registration form. Baekhyun stuck his body to Chanyeol’s side, hand on his waist. They’re getting comfortable. “Ya, what did you put? How come they processed this?” Baekhyun got the paper, reading it well. Chanyeol wrote that his parents were Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“I erased it!” Chanyeol put a line over it but the registrar didn’t care. Baekhyun sighed, finally a father of a guy that’s just months younger than him. He got his boyfriend pregnant and gave birth to a giant. It’s pretty comedic. Chanyeol realized the ridiculousness of it, laughing as he kept the papers in his backpack. Baekhyun’s walking leisurely on the walkway, missing the sight of his school. Chanyeol ran after him, afraid to get lost. The two walked and talked, Chanyeol getting some kind of orientation about his new school. Baekhyun saw an ice cream stall, buying for both of them. Chanyeol insisted on paying so he could get used to money. Baekhyun watched him fondly.

“King Baekhyun, it’s good to see you.” A boy with thick-rimmed round glasses neared them, bowing deeply. Chanyeol had the ice cream in his mouth when this round-eyed boy came. Baekhyun was so surprised to see him here.

“Kyungja! What are you doing here?” It’s one of Baekhyun’s scholars, Kyungsoo. The guy showed his application form. Chanyeol felt awkward being unintroduced. “Do you want some?” Kyungsoo declined gratefully but Baekhyun insisted by giving the ice cream Chanyeol bought for him. He was fishing his wallet but Chanyeol stopped him. He’d pay for another one. Baekhyun asked if it’s alright and the former witch nodded, clumsily trying to get bills from his pockets. “Yeol, this is Kyungsoo. He’s also a scholar. Soo, this is Chanyeol.”

“Ahh, the new scholar. I heard about him. The...boyfriend’s...friend?” Kyungsoo tried to choose his words wisely to not offend. Chanyeol nodded. Kyungsoo ate the ice cream while Baekhyun got his. Chanyeol paid and continued eating. Baekhyun noticed both guys felt shy about each other. Baekhyun tried to make things more awkward when he saw Kyungsoo eating ice cream well.

“Yeol, thanks for the ice cream.” Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol smiled, saying it’s nothing. Kyungsoo looked at his ice cream then the tall guy.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it’s from you.” Kyungsoo wanted to repay Chanyeol but he had no idea how that worked. He handed Chanyeol some money and excused himself. Baekhyun chuckled to himself. Chanyeol looked at the money then Baekhyun. He didn’t know what just happened but his hand felt warm.

Chanyeol felt so excited about going to college. He could learn about music to his heart’s content. Baekhyun walked first, pleased that Chanyeol loved the tour. He’s going on and on about the campus and how close it was to the palace. He could go home every now and then but Baekhyun insisted on getting a room on campus too. Jongdae wanted Chanyeol to have a social life. Baekhyun’s hands were in his pockets most of the time today. Chanyeol saw him fidgeting again. It’s not the first time he behaved like this today. And he doesn’t just ask for strolls at a random hour. Something troubled him.

“You’ve lured me out of the palace and all, Baekhyun. What’s this really about?” Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest. The King turned slowly, deep in thought.

“Chanyeol, I’m not really sure but,” Baekhyun pulled something out of his pocket.

“What is it?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, getting impatient. A small box was on one of Baekhyun’s palms and the other palm had a pin. He’s really keen on putting Chanyeol in the military but not as an active soldier. It was as the King's adviser. Chanyeol gave up. He got the pin with the royal seal and nodded. There’s really no say in this anymore. The King needed him. Baekhyun didn’t smile yet. “Is this going to explode?” Baekhyun shook his head.

“Will you let me?” The question was so cryptic. Chanyeol got the box and opened it.

“Baekhyun, what is this?” Chanyeol arched his brow as a smile spread across his face. The King bit his bottom lip, nervously waiting for an answer.

“Will you let me?” He asked softly.

“King Baekhyun, the chopper’s ready.” A butler called from the main door. Baekhyun had somewhere to be before dinner. Chanyeol looked down again, nodding. He closed it and handed it to the King. Baekhyun smiled slightly as he pocketed it, following the butler. Chanyeol looked at the pin in his hand and Baekhyun’s back.

“Thanks Baekhyun, for trusting me.” Chanyeol turned it over. It had his surname but another person’s name. It was his father’s. Baekhyun wanted him to fill the position Chanyeol’s father left in the military. He’s seen Chanyeol’s skill in it. It truly ran through his veins. “Baekhyun!” He called after the King.

“I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to! Don’t wait up for me!” Baekhyun smiled, waving his hand before proceeding to the tarmac.

\---

Jongdae wondered where Baekhyun was all day. He wasn’t in the dining hall for dinner. Chanyeol passed by, playing his guitar as he walked. The pin shone proudly on his collar. He didn’t know where Baekhyun was either. Sehun saw the royal boyfriend panicking. He said Baekhyun’s swimming upstairs. They came from an event that needed his appearance but that was two hours ago. “There’s a pool upstairs?” That’s Jongdae’s initial reaction, not the fact that Baekhyun went to an event without him and returned without a word.

“Try the jacuzzi. It’s really good.” Chanyeol’s been there too? Jongdae felt bad he wasn’t invited and he’s been there longer. He didn’t have the heart to walk anymore. He pictured the place and disappeared. Chanyeol and Sehun gave each other high fives. Everything was going according to plan. Sehun noticed his hand was held for some time. Chanyeol withdrew as if nothing happened and continued walking with his guitar. Meanwhile, Jongdae almost fell in the water after teleporting.

True to the news, Baekhyun’s really swimming. He surfaced, seeing Jongdae standing near the edge. “No wonder you knew how to swim. This is bigger than the river and falls combined.” Jongdae spoke softly but it echoed the entire room. Baekhyun swam to the edge, flipping his feet adorably. “How long have you been here? You didn’t message me you had an event.” Baekhyun smiled. He gave Chanyeol and Jongdae phones. It’s Chanyeol’s new best friend. Jongdae’s still getting used to it.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun really wasn’t. After that moment with Chanyeol, he needed time alone. “Something wrong?”

“I missed you.” Jongdae rolled his pants above his knees and sat on the edge. Baekhyun held them and floated. He could be childish and playful if he wanted to. Jongdae looked around, finding the place very peaceful. It’s the palace attic converted into an indoor pool. The ceiling was covered with plants and vines that crawled to the walls. There’s this very wide pool, seven jacuzzi tubs, four aromatic bathtubs, and a big shower room too. It’s perfect for parties, especially when the pool is lit from under. He saw Baekhyun’s shirt, suit jacket, and crown on a chair, red cape on the floor. This guy really swam with his pants on. Baekhyun surfaced, running his hand in his hair and on his face.

“Want to see a trick? I can tumble underwater.” Baekhyun did it even if Jongdae didn’t ask. He just loved making a fool of himself in front of him. Jongdae encouraged it with reactions. These two were meant for each other. Jongdae watched Baekhyun swim from end to end, pretending to drown, floating lazily.

“Get out of the water. You’re going to feel all this tomorrow.” Jongdae reminded him. Baekhyun nodded, swimming leisurely to him.

“Cape!” Jongdae stood up slowly then picked it up. Baekhyun’s suit jacket and crown fell when Jongdae pulled the cape. He gasped and hurriedly put the silver band on the chair, hoping none of the diamonds fell off. A black box rolled to his toes. Jongdae opened it. Baekhyun surfaced in the water near the edge, seeing Jongdae holding something he shouldn’t. It was his job to hold it.

“Pretty,” Jongdae was entranced.

“I think you need to sit down again.” Baekhyun felt nervous as he held on. He wanted to drown honestly. His surprise was spoilt. It slipped his mind that it’s there. Jongdae looked at his boyfriend then did as told. Baekhyun lifted himself off the edge and sat down beside him. Jongdae put the cape around Baekhyun’s shoulders so he wouldn’t catch a cold. Their shins were under water, swaying comfortably. Baekhyun got the ring box from Jongdae’s hand, replacing it with his own hand. “This was supposed to be a surprise but I guess I’m the one surprised.” Baekhyun chuckled shyly. “You know what this is by now, right?” Jongdae hasn’t taken his gaze off Baekhyun’s face the entire time. He’s absolutely taken with him. He nodded to his question. “It hasn’t been long, not even a year but do we still need to wait? I mean,” Baekhyun’s really nervous. He’s actually gripping Jongdae’s hand too tight. Jongdae could feel his nerves. “We only needed five days.”

“Six, if you include the full moon, and both of us almost dying.” Jongdae tried to make things lighter but it only made Baekhyun more nervous. “Sorry, go on.” Baekhyun chuckled the speechlessness off.

“All I’m saying is, all I’m waiting for now is,” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae with hope.

“Yes.” It’s finished and done. Jongdae finished it for him. Baekhyun’s eyes widened out of happiness.

“Are you serious?” He whispered with a shock face that deserved to be framed. Jongdae nodded, smiling kindly. “You’re not joking, right?” He shook his head. “Wait, I have to kneel. Mom will kill me if I don’t do this right.” He looked around, finding room.

“Get in the water, Byun Baekhyun. I don’t want to stand.” Jongdae took the cape off and pushed him in. Baekhyun almost lost the ring underwater. They’re actually in the deep end so Baekhyun sank. Jongdae caught him with his shins, stretching them out to keep his boyfriend up. It’s pretty funny but no engagement went perfect. “Hurry, it’s hurting!” Jongdae laughed. Baekhyun threw the box behind Jongdae and got his hand, slipping the ring in. Jongdae leaned forward, holding Baekhyun’s face for their first kiss as fiances. He lost strength on his legs so Baekhyun pulled him by the hips to get in the water. They sank underwater, kissing happily. The lights were perfect. Jongdae opened his eyes, seeing Baekhyun smile his best. He gave him soft pecks, reminding him that he’d love him forever. Baekhyun pulled him up so they could surface together, gasping breaths they failed to breathe underwater. He kissed Jongdae’s face out of happiness, screaming out of joy. Jongdae closed his eyes tight and scrunched his face to endure it.

Chanyeol’s on his bed, plucking his guitar when he heard it echo the vents. “Congratulations Jongdae, Baekhyun,” he smiled. Sehun pulled back from making out with Jongin on his bed, hearing the scream. He got his phone hurriedly. Jongin looked around and fixed himself. “Hello?” Chanyeol answered his phone on speaker. He’s still playing his guitar.

“What was that? Are you with either of them?” Sehun worried.

“Relax. Baekhyun just proposed.” Chanyeol liked the melody forming in his mind.

“What?” Sehun and Jongin both replied.

“Jongin-ah! Hey, I have a new melody made. Listen, listen.” Chanyeol began playing a random tune. Jongin rubbed his eyes, leaning to Sehun’s ear.

“Just text him next time please.” The two were now cockblocked by Chanyeol. The elder wouldn’t end the call even if they forced it. If they hung up, Chanyeol would crash into their bedroom even if it's locked. He's that good with tools.

Jongdae got out of the water with a big smile on his face. He hastened to the cape, putting it around himself. Baekhyun pushed himself up and laid on the ground laughing. He’s gone crazy. Jongdae ran back to him, opening the cape then got on him. Baekhyun yelled playfully upon feeling Jongdae’s wet clothes on his skin. Jongdae stood up, pulling Baekhyun afterwards. He caught the King in an embrace then put the cape around him. Baekhyun walked to the chair to get his shirt. “Take that off. You’ll catch a cold.” Jongdae hesitated. Baekhyun unbuttoned it for him, pushing it off his shoulders. Jongdae felt quite shy with his body given the situation. Baekhyun crookedly smiled then kissed his cheek after helping Jongdae wear his shirt. “You’re beautiful, Jongdae.” He said genuinely, pinching his cheek. “Not colossal like Chanyeol, or broad like Sehun. You’re perfect.” He said to his lips. They shared a passionate kiss before reeling from giddiness. Baekhyun locked their hands together, looking at the ring around his finger. He smiled proudly.

Baekhyun pulled Jongdae out of the pool attic after buttoning his shirt. He wanted to show off his fiance. The two left a trail of water as they slowly made their way to their bedroom. With one hand holding the other, they did their best to carry their things. Baekhyun held his boots with his free hand. Jongdae hugged his boots to his chest, balancing Baekhyun’s crown on them. He let go of Baekhyun, alarming the other slightly. “Wait,” Jongdae mumbled, getting the crown off his boots. He quickly placed it on Baekhyun, very crooked but still sat on the King’s head, and adjusted his boots to his chest. Baekhyun got them and threw it to the side. He threw his too. They’re no use now anyway. Jongdae wondered what he’s doing. Baekhyun also threw Jongdae’s damp shirt and his suit jacket there. The maids would get them later. Jongdae couldn’t believe him. Baekhyun offered his hand to hold again.

This sight rendered Jongdae so speechless. Baekhyun’s barefoot, wet black pants clung to his legs, especially his thighs and hips. His belt was loosely buckled. He’s shirtless with water droplets falling from clinging on his skin. That damn cape’s the only thing covering his very toned chest and shoulders. There’s a sexy smirk on his lips with those hopeful and expectant eyes boring to Jongdae’s soul. The silver band of expensive diamonds crookedly stayed on his head while his black damp hair was slicked back, but some defiant locks decided to fall on his forehead seductively. What was Jongdae supposed to do, reject him?

Jongdae held his hand. The sexy smirk turned into an adorable rectangular smile, turning his eyes to curves. He’s an adorable yet sinful King. Jongdae leaned to his arm and rested his head on the King’s shoulder as they walked. Baekhyun turned his face slightly, kissing Jongdae’s damp hair. “Mine,” The witch whispered, hugging Baekhyun’s arm. It made the King smile.

They got in the shower, no funny business or what. Cleaning was a priority. Jongdae scrubbed Baekhyun’s back diligently, kissing his moles like kissing stars of a constellation. Finally, his dream came true. He kissed Baekhyun’s lip mole. The King flinched when it happened. He touched his lip then Jongdae’s lips. The witch tried to bite it but Baekhyun moved his hand away. Jongdae hugged his fiance under the cascading water, nuzzling his face to his neck. Maybe it wasn’t the body wash after all. Baekhyun truly smelled like aftersex walk of shame at 3am when he’s clean. And baby powder. What a heady mix. The King held Jongdae comfortably, locking his hands on the small of the other’s back.

“What spell did you put on me, Jongdae?” Baekhyun whispered.

“A pact spell, an honesty spell, and a protection spell,” He whispered truthfully, realizing something. He forgot about the protection spell. “You’re not under the spells.” He looked at Baekhyun’s eyes again. “You’re still on protection. Protection allows other spells to only last for four to six hours. Oh fuck, you’re in love with me.”

“I am,” Baekhyun blinked several times, not understanding Jongdae’s rapping except the last part. “I told you...before. I love you, Jongdae.” Hearing it this time wasn’t any different from the first time. Jongdae was stunned. “Why do you always look like your brain short-circuited when I say it? Did I say it wrong? I. Love. You.” Baekhyun pouted when he found nothing wrong with his speech.

“S-Say it again, please.” Jongdae felt so small now. The pact spell stood strong. They mated before it wore off. Baekhyun captured his lips gently, kissing him slowly and passionately. Jongdae turned into mush again. He’s going with the flow of where Baekhyun’s lips led him. Jongdae’s mind was brought back to when they were at the falls. How they kissed and expressed desire made them burn red. He would never get tired of this feeling. Baekhyun abruptly cut their kiss short, slowly, subtly and teasingly pulling away. Their faintest touch of their lips was maintained. When Jongdae pushed forward, Baekhyun pulled back. The witch didn’t open his eyes but Baekhyun did. He’s staring down to the other’s long lashes. Jongdae felt the King’s smile slowly spread against his lips.

“I won’t.” Baekhyun said this in the most annoying sing-song way he could.

The King flipped the water handle to the other side and ran out of the shower. Cold water splashed Jongdae’s skin, waking him to reality. He turned the water off and got a robe. Baekhyun’s laughing on Jongdae’s bed, loving this game. Jongdae raised his hand, letting an aura be known. Baekhyun laughter instantly died down. He saw his belt fly and wrap around his wrist, pulling him up to the headboard. His other wrist was forced up, tied perfectly and securely over his head. The locks of the main door clicked as the vents were covered. “Kim Jongdae, what are you doing? I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Baekhyun panicked. His robe slowly came undone.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear.” Jongdae smiled as if he’s an angel. Baekhyun stopped fighting. This game just got fiercer.

“I’m not saying it again.” He said firmly.

“You’ll eat your words, Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae turned the lights off from where he stood.

The scream of joy became soft whimpers. Baekhyun couldn’t see anything but feel everything. From the kisses on his ankle to his knee, he felt it. His robe slowly opened the moment his lips left his skin. Jongdae’s hands slowly slid on Baekhyun’s thighs, squeezing his flesh slightly. These thighs always made Jongdae weak from the beginning. Feeling them freely like this was utter satisfaction. The lights inside the palace flicker every now and then, startling those who were still awake. At one point, random light bulbs exploded altogether. The feeling of lips molding into each other in the darkness sent a sensuality that was gentle but needy. It’s not every night Baekhyun was kissed like this. It’s not every night Jongdae let himself go either.

Inside Baekhyun’s bedroom, the lights were flashes of seduction. Baekhyun opened his eyes to look at Jongdae, catching glimpses of euphoria controlled by him between kisses. Jongdae loved the way Baekhyun back arched as his head tipped back as they made out. The muscles on his arms, chest, and torso flexed beautifully at the small sensations. The restraints pulled against the King’s skin as his entire being urged to break free from the binds. The tension shook Jongdae’s core as the belt ripped. Yes, Baekhyun managed to rip the leather with his bare hands. Jongdae gasped when he felt hands touch his face. They switched places, not caring they’re both naked. Baekhyun’s lips were eager but gentle. Jongdae didn’t know what he did to deserve this level of love. In the back of his mind, he knew Baekhyun was trying to keep his own mouth shut. “Say it,” Jongdae began moving to his agenda once again. Baekhyun hummed before pulling back. He stared at Jongdae’s eyes even if the lights still flickered above them. His tongue got caught. Jongdae was too breathtaking with his lips swollen from kisses. The witch blushed upon feeling the intensity of Baekhyun’s gaze. He’s really not going to say it. Jongdae realized how special it was for Baekhyun to utter those three words. Slowly, the light returned.

Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s forehead. “Sorry but I won’t say it...for now.” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae nodded slowly, understanding that he lost this one but gained more. So he’d wait for the right time to hear those words again. Unspokenly, it was there. Baekhyun didn’t need to say it. He trusted Jongdae to know. He trusted Jongdae to feel the same towards him. It’s finally the love Jongdae wanted ever since; the one that flowed unconditionally.

\---

Morning was eventful. Jongdae rolled in bed slowly, feeling everything in his ass. To make up for the tension, Baekhyun indulged him. The King groaned when the alarm sounded. He reached for it to shut up then lost balance. He caught his weight with his hand on the ground. Jongdae kept rolling, miscalculating it and falling on the floor. Baekhyun didn’t care anymore. He crawled off the bed, dragging his lower body to the floor. He relied on arm strength, dragging his body with each pull. He couldn’t do it anymore. Baekhyun laid flat with his cheek pressed on the floor. Jongdae’s looking at him sleepily. They stared at each other for a few seconds as they stayed flat on the floor then laughed lazily. Life’s going to be fine, they thought.

At breakfast, Baekhyun carried Jongdae to the hall. Their bodies felt better after a hot shower. Jongdae had Baekhyun’s crown crookedly placed on his own head. Baekhyun put him down and sat him slowly, considerate with the pain from behind. He followed quickly, thanking the maids around them for bringing their meal. Sehun and Chanyeol followed. Jongin was in the hospital for an internship interview. Sehun felt something different about the two. For starters, why was Jongdae wearing Baekhyun’s crown from yesterday? Secondly, it’s too hot to wear a sweater, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sat in front of his best friend, spotting a mark on his collar bone. Jongdae locked the top button of his shirt upon feeling Chanyeol’s gaze. The ring was not hard to miss. Chanyeol lowered his head to sip soup but kicked Jongdae’s leg under the table. The witch laughed but turned it to a cough. Baekhyun reached for the salt, pulling his sleeve fast. Sehun’s brows raised upon seeing it bruised. Not one but both. Baekhyun ignored his reaction, shaking salt on everything, even his tea. Jongdae noticed his fiance malfunctioning so he got the salt and did it to his tea too. Not weird at all. Sehun cleared his throat as he looked at the King and Queen ignoring them.

“Weird, the lights were so faulty last night.” Sehun piped, elbowing Chanyeol subtly. The taller choked on his soup, wiping his mouth quickly to back him up.

“Y-Yeah! Yeah, it was. Is something wrong with the wiring, Mrs. Byun?” Chanyeol chimed. Jongdae looked away from the Queen, closing his eyes tight as he bit his lip. Baekhyun was oblivious.

“No, but we need to have that checked. It was really flickering many times last night. Baekhyun dear,”

“Yes?” Baekhyun practically yelled it. “Sorry, yes?” He softened his voice. She pointed to the lights, reminding him to have the staff check it.

“It’s really weird. It’s never happened before, you know?” Sehun really acted this out well. Chanyeol exaggerated his fascination.

“You two. Shut it.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun glared at them.

“Something’s really bright though. It’s not the sun, no. It’s not the lights either.” Chanyeol looked up.

“It’s not the chandelier, no.” Sehun looked up too.

“Do you see it, Duke Sehun?” Chanyeol side-eyed Jongdae’s hand. The Queen caught on, holding the King’s hand out of joy.

“Baekhyun!” She gasped. Baekhyun dropped his fork and ran his hands in his hair knowing they were busted. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“You two are the worst friends ever.” Baekhyun said through gritted teeth.

“Baekhyun, did you ask permission from his family?” The King worried.

“Yes, Dad. I did. No Mom, I don’t have any videos or photos.” It sucked to be their only son sometimes. Jongdae opened his hand subtly. He put pepper seeds on Chanyeol and Sehun’s food. The two began choking and coughing. Baekhyun looked at them then Jongdae’s hand. They ran to the bathroom to throw up or wash their mouths. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s parents, standing politely.

“Please accept me as your son, Your Highnesses.” Jongdae bowed.

“Oh Jongdae, you’re family since you came.” The King raised his glass to the two. The Queen winked at him.

“Mom! Don’t wink!” Baekhyun scolded her without even looking. Jongdae sat down chuckling. It’s really going to be a good life. He rubbed Baekhyun’s back, comforting him silently. “You better be at the altar on our wedding day.” Jongdae scoffed. “Or you will never hear me say it again.”

“Ah Baekhyun!” Jongdae pushed his fiance. He only wanted to hear those words again. Why was he playing hard to get when they’re bound in more ways than one? This would be their third bind in one lifetime; from spells to mating to weddings.

“Oh, we’ll have two weddings.” Baekhyun remembered. Jongdae wondered why. “You’re Catholic.” That earned another push and a slap to his arm. “Are you inviting all your 16 Jesus Christs?” Baekhyun received a one-two punch combo for that. He couldn’t eat anymore. He’s too busy laughing. Jongdae couldn’t be upset anymore. It’s really funny. They forgot their food as laughter became their meal. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand as he laughed. The ring shone brightly under the lights. No, it wasn’t actually a ring. It was the matching ear cuffs they wore outside the border that kept them safe. The pact spell worked because they wore matching items that they never took off even after consummation. Baekhyun saw Jongdae’s cuff lying around the room so he took it for sentimental reasons. He brought it to Chanyeol to be molded together then sent it to the jewelers for six diamonds; two being the bright ones from Virgo and four from Taurus constellations.

Curious about the world, they found each other in the least expected place. Spellbound by each other’s being, they found something better than something that started once upon a time. Baekhyun’s holding this hand through the rest of life’s trail, may they be filled with magic and challenges or not. Jongdae’s found rescue not from a knight in shining armor but a cautious Prince with a red hooded cape. Maybe happily ever afters were never meant for endings. Instead in moments in life where there’s a need to start anew. There’s no need to be afraid to close our eyes. It would show you where your heart would like to go. Open those eyes and look ahead. What was imagined could be along the trail as long as your heart’s desire would never be astray.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue and stuck in my drafts for so long. I decided to post this too since Chanyeol's parts are too precious to never see the light hahaha thank you for reading, for waiting for this. Hope you enjoyed this journey!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this long (but actually shortened) story! Thank you to the moderators for your inputs and effort too! Had fun joining this ficfest for the first time. Again, I'm sorry for the errors here and there. Please tell me what you think about this in the comments.
> 
> *Chapter 8 (to 13) is reserved for the many events in between chapters 6 and 7. This will be posted after editing. Please anticipate it soon!


End file.
